The Story of Us
by AliseAndrews
Summary: The sequel to History Repeats. I hope you like it!
1. EL Fudge and Celery

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my stories in the past. It's always appreciated. This is a sequel to the story History Repeats. It starts shortly after History Repeats ends and is therefore in the History Repeats universe—(Rory never quit school etc.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I would love to hear what you think!

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Richard asked, coming down the stairs with a book in his hand.

"Lorelai's," I answered without turning to look at him as I grabbed my already packed bag that was propped up against the staircase.

Playfully, he put down his book and then grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back towards him. "Richard," I pretended to be upset, "She's waiting for me."

He turned me around towards him and smiled, "I think Lorelai's known for a very long time that her father is madly in love with her mother. I think she'll understand." He smoothed back the hair out of my face and then kissed me. I relaxed into the kiss, not caring what maid might be passing by, not caring if the whole world was watching.

"I really have to go Richard," I said smiling after we'd broken off the kiss.

"Alright," he said, and looked down at my bag.

"Microwave popcorn, licorice, and something called 'E.L. Fudge', my dear you will never be able to keep your figure this way," he said wrapping his arms around me again.

"I think if our daughter can do it, I can do it." I said, reaching up to kiss him quickly one more time. "Besides, it's our new thing. I bring the junk food, and she brings carrots and celery and then we both have to eat some of the others food." I kissed him again, "And I really have to go, I want to get there before she puts Alicia down."

"Alright," he sighed. "Kiss our girls for me, and I shall try to not miss you too much. I will just sit here all alone in the den and be miserable reading my book in this terribly quiet house."

"Have fun Dear," I called and waved as I headed out the door.

I started the car and pulled out of the driveway, looking forward to the ride to Stars Hollow. The sun was setting, and it was such a beautiful scenic drive. I had never really noticed in all the years I had been coming there—probably because I was too busy thinking about what I was going to nag Lorelai about as soon as I got there. It was amazing to me there were a lot of things I had never noticed. If anyone would have told me a few years ago that my life would be the way it was today, I wouldn't have believed it. Things weren't perfect by any means, but things were so different. Richard was kissing me on the stairs and more involved with the family than he had ever been, Rory was thriving at school, Lorelai and Luke were settled with a new baby and I was going over to Lorelai's house for movie night. Finally, after all these years I had what I wanted. Finally I was getting to play in the mother/daughter fun and it was delightful. Life was good.

I pulled into the house just as Luke was walking out,

"Hi," I said stopping, and rolling down the window.

"Hi," he replied,

"Are you headed to the diner?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have a late night ahead of me. She's waitin for ya. Have fun," he said smiling and I'm trying to remember a time when I didn't like this man.

"Have a good night Luke," I replied.

"Thanks Emily," he said smiling and waved as he walked down the road.

I walked up to the house and rang the doorbell,

"Come in Mom!" I heard her shouting. I shook my head. Some things never change.

I walked in, "I hope you're not holding the baby while you're shouting, you'll scare her half to death." I said as I came into the living room. She was smiling at me, in that little impish way of hers. I can't help but smile back,

"I'm sorry," I said. "I promised I wouldn't nag until I was in the house for at least five minutes." I bent down and gave her a quick hug,

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"Are you lying?"

"No,"

"Would you tell me if you were?"

"No," she replied and smiled impishly again.

"Where's my granddaughter?" I asked, shaking my head at her.

"Which one?" she asked, "The one that's on a hot date tonight or the one that's in the bassinet waiting for you to say goodnight?"

"I'll take the one in the bassinet right now, but I want to hear all about the hot date in a minute." I replied making my way to the nursery.

They had done the nursery all in vintage pooh bear. The walls were painted yellow—which I had even helped with, and the boarder was filled with Pooh Bear, Piglet and Christopher Robin. There was a white rocking chair with Pooh stenciled on it, and a shelf with a Pooh lamp on it, a changing table and in the center of the room was a white bassinet where I could hear the cooing sounds of Alicia Emily Danes. I tiptoed over to her and saw her lying there. She was such a beautiful baby. She was four months old and already I could see her mother's personality in her. She was so lively, taking in everything around her as though she was assimilating any knowledge she could get her hands on. Gently, I scooped her up and walked over to the rocking chair. I sat down and began to rock her, singing Lorelai's song to her. I looked up and saw Lorelai standing in the doorway smiling.

"_What do I do?" I asked as I painfully made my way out of the bed. "I don't really know," Richard said walking around the chair with a proud smile on his face. "Do you realize Dear that I put this contraption together all by myself?" _

"_Yes, are you sure it's not going to collapse on us once I sit down?" _

_He frowned for a moment and then sat down in the chair himself. "No, it's quite sound Emily." He then rocked back and then forward again, "I think this is all you do Emily. This is supposed to soothe the child." I shook my head at him. What were we doing? We were parents—two people who had to make something like a rocking chair complicated. He got out of the chair and held it steady for me as I sat down. Then he went over to the bassinet where Lorelai lay. _

"_Here we go," he said, reaching down and gently picking her up. I loved the nervous expression on his face, the one he always got when he held Lorelai—as if she was made of porcelain. He walked slowly over to me and placed her in my waiting arms. I began to rock slowly back and forth. _

"_Like this?" I asked. Richard reached out and began petting the top of my head. _

"_I think that's the general idea," he replied. _

_I reached down and took one of my little angel's hands in mine. She was so perfect, so beautiful. I began to sing to her, a song that I didn't even know I remembered, from a long time ago, what seemed another lifetime and when I sang it I could hear my mother's voice. _

"_That's beautiful," Richard said, kneeling down beside me and kissing the side of my forehead. _

"_Life is beautiful Richard," I replied and leaned into him, rocking my baby back and forth, wishing time would stop and I could keep it like this forever—just the three of us. _

"I think she's asleep," I whispered softly to Lorelai and I slowly got out of the chair and walked over to the bassinet. Very gently I put the sleeping child down. Lorelai walked over and tenderly kissed the baby and then together we walked out of the room.

"Did you bring the stuff?" she asked.

"Don't ask me that like I'm a drug peddler," I said.

"Mother, did you bring the stuff?"

"Yes! I brought the stuff," I said grabbing my bag and joining her on the couch. She held out her hand for the junk food but I shook my head, "Oh no, I see you eat two slices of celery before you have any of this." She grabbed two slices of celery and ate them up quickly.

"Okay, now, let me have the goods." She said

"You have a serious problem you know that?" I said, handing over the bag and going for the celery tray.

"Nu-uh," she said sharply. "You have to have two pieces of licorice and an E.L. fudge before youget the celery!"

"Not fair!" I protested

"As someone I know used to say, 'fair is where you go to see the pigs.'" she countered. We just looked at each other smiling for a minute and then as I slowly reached out to take a licorice, we both started giggling.

Yeah…life is beautiful


	2. Friday night in the Twilight Zone

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed the first chapter. I am sorry I am so slow in updating—I have a crazy life right now. I hope you enjoy this next installment!

At first, I really didn't think it was going to be that difficult—I mean, I did have a degree from Smith. I was president of the DAR, I sat on at least twelve different boards, surely I could cook one meal for my family. I had dismissed the cook at four, telling her that I wouldn't need her that night, and after rummaging through my closet for some old clothes and donning one of the red stripped aprons I had set to work.

In the beginning it was rather fun—I had never had the kitchen all to myself before. I remembered back to when I was a girl and had once come into the kitchen during the preparations for a party. I couldn't have been more than four or five and I was fascinated with the elaborate preparations. I had asked the cook so many questions until finally she had given me small bowl of chocolate cookie dough and let me make little cookies. It had been fun until my mother had caught me in the kitchen, "fraternizing" with the hired help. I guess after that I never cared about such things. Now here I was in my very own kitchen, making dinner for my family. I felt very proud of myself as I took the defrosted chicken and started studying the Betty Crocker Cookbook I had found to see what to do with it.

An hour later, I was covered in flour, had burned my hand on the burner twice, let the vegetables overflow, the rice had burned and stuck to the pan and the chicken was still lying in its eggy goo. I was completely hopeless.

"Emily?" I heard Richard call. "Are you home?"

"Richard!" I yelled, putting my face in my hands and starting to cry.

In two seconds he was in the kitchen, his hand over his heart.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he cried out as he came around the corner.

With my face still in one hand, I gestured the kitchen disaster all around me. "The rice is burnt, I can't make the stupid pie, and I don't have the slightest idea what to do with the chicken!" I cried out.

"Emily Louisa Victoria Jane Simmons Gilmore you scared me half to death," he said, taking a deep breath and his hand off of his heart.

I looked up at him angrily, "Well, Richard Charles Darren Michael Gilmore I am very, very frustrated!"

He came closer to me, and put his arm around me, "What on earth are you doing anyway?" he asked.

I leaned into him and sighed, "I wanted to cook dinner tonight."

"What on earth for?" he asked.

"Because I am the mother of this family, and I have never once in the thirty-eight years I've been a mother, cooked a single dinner for my family and I wanted to do it just once."

He chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't patronize me Richard," I whined. "I had it all planned out, it was going to be so lovely. Can you imagine Lorelai's face when I bring in a meal that I cooked myself?" Then I gave that one a second thought

"Don't answer that," I said walking towards the maid's bell, getting ready to ring for her to come clean up.

"Just a minute Emily," Richard said stopping me. "I have an idea,"

"She's here!" Richard called from the front hall, as soon as the doorbell rang.

"Send her right back!" I called back and I listened for the sound of her voice, while glancing at myself in the toaster to make sure I'd got all the flour off my face.

"Right back here," Richard said, motioning her to come back into the kitchen.

She stopped at the door and stared for a minute. I don't think she has ever seen me wear pants.

"Sookie!" I said smiling, trying not to sound too relieved.

"Hello Emily," she said smiling back, obviously unsure of why she was there.

"Come in, come in, Dear, it's good to see you," I motioned to her.

"It's good to see you too Emily—um, I'm a little confused. Richard said it was an emergency?"

"Oh it's terrible, the girls and Luke are coming here for dinner in about an hour and a half and our cook had to leave work early today to go visit her cousin in the hospital."

She just looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Emily, there are a thousand caterers and cooks in Hartford. You would not have called me from Stars Hollow to come cook dinner for your family because your cook is gone. What's up?"

I tried to come up with another story, but she raised the other eyebrow and I realized that too many years of working with the me of twenty years ago had made this girl immune to stories.

"Here's the thing," I said. "I wanted to cook dinner tonight for my family. I thought it would be easy, but everything is falling apart. They're coming soon, and so I was hoping that you could help me and then kind of conveniently slip out before they get here. It's awful of me to ask Sookie, I am desperate."

She smiled, "Where's another apron?"

In all the years I had known Sookie, she was always "Lorelai's friend," True, I had gone to her wedding, I had seen her on several occasions, but I had never really gotten to know her. For the next hour we made small talk as she breaded the chicken and I diced the tomatoes for the salad. She was a thoroughly charming woman and I enjoyed our conversation immensely.

"Alright," she said, taking a steaming blackberry pie out of the oven. "I have to go. They'll be here soon and I have to go get my kids into bed. Are you going to be okay?" she asked in such a sweet caring way. No wonder she was best friends with my daughter.

"I'll be fine Dear, thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," she replied, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She pointed to the door to the patio. "Can I get out this way?" she asked.

"Yes, that will be fine. Thanks again Sookie." I said waving to her.

She waved back, picked up her purse and started out the door. She paused for a minute and then turned back to me. I turned back to face her and she looked like she was hesitating to say something.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know Emily, I offer cooking classes at the Inn every Thursday morning. You should come over some time." With that, she headed out the door.

When Sookie left I bolted upstairs and changed my clothes into something a little nicer. She had been gone maybe fifteen minutes when the doorbell rang. I quickly sprayed on some cologne and then walked downstairs.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai said smiling as she handed Alicia's carrier to Luke and took off her coat.

"Hello everybody!" I replied. "How is everyone this evening?" I asked, gesturing them all into the living room. We all sat down for drinks and I held out my hands for the baby.

"Let me see my girl," I said cooing at Alicia.

"Careful Mom," Lorelai said handing me a massive burp cloth, "She's spitting up a storm tonight."

"Well, like mother like daughter," I said, giving her a little wink and throwing the burp cloth over my shoulder as if I was the authority on dealing with spit up.

Rory came about ten minutes later and after we had chatted with her for awhile, Richard stood up and announced it was time for dinner.

"Your mother has a surprise for you tonight," he said, smiling over at me. I adopted my most confident stance—hoping I wouldn't give myself away. "I made dinner for you all tonight," I said smiling proudly.

For a minute Luke, Lorelai and Rory just stared at me.

"Oh come on, it's not like it's that hard. I wanted to make dinner for you all and so I did. We're having chicken, rice salad and I even made a blackberry pie." I said, standing up and sheparding them all to dining room. The table was all set and I went in the kitchen and brought out the chicken.

"Lorelai, stop looking at me as though I've grown a third arm; I wanted to cook dinner. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Um…you want the truthful answer? Yes!" she retorted.

"Would it kill you to maybe be a little enthusiastic?" I asked.

Luke passed his plate over to me, "I'd love some Emily," he said and I graciously gave him a serving of rice and chicken. Rory passed her plate next and I gave her some as well. Richard was getting Alicia settled in the high chair. Lorelai looked at Luke cautiously as if she was waiting for him to kill over as soon as he tasted the food.

"Would you stop already?" I said, still standing over her waiting to serve her.

"It's delicious," Luke said, looking over at me. Lorelai's eyes widened and she turned up to me.

"Okay, load me up," she said and as I placed the rice and chicken on her plate, she mumbled to herself. "My mom cooked dinner and now is standing over me serving it to me. I'm in the Twilight Zone."

The dinner went over remarkably and we had a great talk. Everyone was amazed when I brought out the blackberry pie and I got so excited watching their faces that I was almost forgetting that it was Sookie that had made the pie and not me.

Soon they had to leave, Rory had a paper due and Luke had to get back to the diner.

"Thank you for a great dinner Emily," Luke said, placing his hand on my elbow.

"You're welcome Luke," I replied, "Have a good night." I hugged Rory and Lorelai goodbye and kissed the baby and then said, "Well, I guess I better clear the table,"

"You're not going to do the dishes too are you mother?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"No, " I replied. "I'll let the maid do them, I'll just clear the table." I said, "See you later," and I took a stack of dishes into the kitchen. A minute later, Lorelai came in with a stack of dishes as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She put the dishes down and looked me in the eyes.

"You want to tell me what is going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, trying to cover myself.

"That was Sookie pie Mom, I know Sookie pie anywhere. I can smell Sookie pie from a mile away."

I sighed disappointedly. "Yes, it was Sookie's pie. I wanted to make dinner for everyone tonight—just once. It was a total disaster. I called Sookie and asked her to come help. She did and slipped out before you got here. I wanted you to think it was all me." I said kicking the ground with the toe of my shoe. I looked up at her. "I did dice the tomatoes for the salad." At that we both started laughing.

"It was a nice effort Mom," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said, then thought about Sookie's earlier suggestion, "Lorelai, Sookie said that she holds cooking classes at the inn. Would it be alright with you if I came to one sometime?"

She stared at me incredulously again and I wondered if she was more surprised at my wanting to take cooking classes or that I asked her if it was alright with her.

"Sure Mom, that would be fine," she said and that paused for a minute, "Maybe I could take one with you sometime," she almost mumbled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied, "But I really have to leave now. Rod Serling is going to pop out any moment and start his monologue. 'Lorelai Gilmore, age thirty-eight, just agreed to go to a cooking class with her mother. Lorelai has just entered the Twilight Zone," she said, adopting a male voice.

"Goodnight Crazy girl," I said, shaking my head.

"Goodnight Mom," she said smiling as she walked out of the kitchen.


	3. Family History

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this next segment. BTW, for a refresher, read chapter four of History Repeats

"Richard? Richard are you home?" I called coming through the door.

"In the living room," he called back and Lorelai and I walked towards his voice.

"Hi Dad," Lorelai said as we both came around the corner.

"Lorelai, Emily, so, how was the cooking class?" He asked, taking off his glasses.

We both looked at each other, and Lorelai pulled out from behind her back something that was wrapped in a kitchen towel.

"That smells wonderful," Richard said smiling. I couldn't help but smile too as I watched him give Lorelai his full attention as she unwrapped her perfect loaf of homemade bread.

"That looks wonderful Dear," he said and I caught her quick beaming smile. Maybe Richard is trying to make up for all of those pictures she drew, or the recitals he'd missed.

"Thanks Dad," she said, "Who's your Martha Stewart daughter now?"

"I guess that would be you," he replied, giving her another smile.

After a few minutes of silence, Lorelai turned to me and said—with that impish grin of hers, "Why don't you show him your loaf of bread Mom?"

I sighed, "Oh no Dear, I think it's time you were leaving. Thanks for following me home. I appreciate it."

Of course she wouldn't give up at that. "Come on Mom," she needled. "Show Dad your loaf of bread."

Both of them turned and looked at me. Finally, I sighed again and brought out my towel. Slowly I unraveled it to reveal shriveled, misshapen lump.

"Well, Emily. That looks wonderful," Richard said, pasting on a smile.

"You shut your mouth Richard Gilmore or this is your dinner tomorrow," I said pointing my finger at him and pretending to be angry.

He put up his hands in defense. "Yes Dear," he replied.

" Well, thanks for coming with me to the class Lorelai, and thanks for following me home. I was worried about driving so far on that tire." I said, turning to Lorelai.

"You two trying to get rid of me?" she asked, "The old—get rid of the kid so we can you know…"

"Oh stop it," I interrupted her, blushing. "I just figured that you needed to get home."

"Actually, Luke took the night off, he wanted to spend some time with Alicia and I figured I'd come here and hang with you two for awhile."

At that she just smiled—I'm sure she was smiling at Richard and I's faces. She hasn't wanted to spend an evening with just the two of us since she was nine. "What?" she began and adopted an aristocratic voice—the one she always used when imitating me, "Stop looking at me like I've grown a third arm."

It still took us a minute to find our voices. "So…what do you want to do?" Richard asked, folding his paper and putting down on the couch. Okay—now I was in the Twilight Zone!

"I don't know," she said shrugging. "Do you want to play a game or something?"

"Do you still remember how to play gin?" Richard asked, a look coming into his eyes from a long time ago.

"I think I can still manage to whip both of you," she replied. "Let me just call home and see how Alicia is and then you're on," she said smiling and on her way out she looked at my loaf of bread.

"You know Mom, speaking of Alicia—it kind of looks like her when she was born," she said giggling.

"You're going to get it Little Girl," I warned, starting after her. She hurried out of the room and I looked down at my shriveled loaf.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to make a loaf of bread again after that comment," I remarked to Richard. He said nothing, but was staring after Lorelai.

"Emily," he said finally. "Who was that?"

"That," I said putting down my bread and bending down to kiss him, "…was our daughter.

While Lorelai was on the phone, Richard excitedly brought out the deck of cards and dealt our piles. It was delightful to see him so excited to spend time with us. Lorelai came in, "Alicia's just fine," she said and sat down at one of the piles. I stood up to pour some drinks and turned back to look at them—my little family.

"_Emily," Richard came sailing into the room. "Emily, my love how do I look?"_

_I tried to sit up in the bed without grimacing. "You look fine Dear," I said, trying to smile. "What time is your meeting?" _

"_12:00. I think this could mean great things for the company. It's a lunch meeting at the Cottonwood Inn. In fact, I don't know what I'm more excited for—the meeting or the shrimp cocktail." _

_Oh Dear, I think as my stomach lurches, here we go again. I grabbed the bucket next to me and lost everything I had tried to keep down in the last few hours. In a second Richard was to me, placing a comforting hand on my back until I had finished. _

"_You okay?" he asked tenderly as he took the bucket from me. _

"_I can't seem to shake this Richard, I don't know what's wrong with me." He reached up and felt my forehead. His big safe hand felt so good against it. _

"_You don't seem to have a fever," he said. "Maybe I should stay with you today," _

"_No, I'll be alright. I'll just stay in bed." He reached out and caressed my cheek. "Okay, but I'll leave my beeper on all day in case you need me." I leaned into him. "Do good today," I said. He kissed the top of my head. _

"_I love you," he whispered. _

_I closed my eyes, trying desperately to hold back the tears. "I love you too," I said back. With that he went out the door. _

_As soon as I heard the door downstairs close, I reached for the phone on the bed. _

"_Dr. Reynold's office" a voice came on the other line. "Yes, I'd like to speak to Dr. Reynolds please," I said, trying to cover the quiver in my voice. "This is Emily Gilmore returning his call. He took some of my blood the other day." I could hear her walking away and I was left hanging. "Please Joshua, please say there is nothing wrong." I prayed silently. _

"_Mrs. Gilmore?" the receptionist came back on. "Dr. Reynolds is in with another patient, but he'd said he needs to you to come in today. He also said to bring your husband. Can you come in about a half an hour?" she asked. My heart was beating hard, I couldn't breathe, but somehow I found my voice. _

"_Yes, that will be fine" I whispered hoarsely. She hung up the phone and I broke down sobbing. Richard! Richard please come home! So, there was something wrong after all. I knew it, I just knew it. Was it cancer? I had a grandmother that had died young, had she died of cancer? Was it hereditary? Slowly, I got out of bed and got dressed, slowly meandering down the stairs. I wanted so badly to call Richard, but I was not going to worry him. If I did have cancer, I was going to wait until I absolutely had to, to tell him. _

_I had never felt so alone in my life as I drove over to Joshua's office. I barely listened as the nurse checked me in, and as I sat there waiting for Joshua in that cold heartless room all I could think about was that I was going to die, how was I going to tell Richard? How was he going to go on with out me? How could I leave him? _

"_Emily," Joshua greeted me as he walked in. I immediately broke down into tears again. _

_Joshua looked at me funny and handed me some tissues, "You alright?" he asked. _

"_How am I going to tell Richard?" I sobbed. _

"_Tell him what…about your condition? You mean you figured it out?" _

_I couldn't say it, I just kept crying. _

"_Emily, believe it or not, this is actually normal. The emotions are bound to be irratic in your condition." _

"_Joshua," I said vehemently, "I swear to all high Heaven that if you don't stop using the word condition." _

"_Misdirected anger is to be expected too," he replied, holding up his hands, "You can't tell me you're not happy about this," he said. _

_I looked up at him dumbfounded, "Do you think I have a death wish Joshua?" I yelled at him. _

"_Emily Gilmore, what in the world do you think you have?" he asked incredulously. _

"_A condition!" I yelled. "Something bad, or else you wouldn't have called me down here to tell me in person. I'm going to die, I'm going to die before I'm thirty and I'm going to leave Richard all alone!" _

"_What?" _

"_Oh Joshua, stop it. Do you think I can't handle this? Just tell me the truth! Is it cancer? I know it's cancer. My grandmother died early and I think it was cancer. I have a family history Joshua. I know about family history! When you have a family history of something that means that you'll get it too!" _

"_Tell me something Emily, do you have a family history of pregnancy?" Joshua asked interrupting. _

"_Joshua, would you just come right out with it and tell me what…" I stopped suddenly as his words sunk in. _

"_What?" I asked, my heart jumping up to my eyeballs. "What did you say?" _

"_Emily…" Joshua said smiling. "It's not cancer, it's not a disease, it's a baby." _

_I sank back as the full weight of his words hit me. "Are you saying…" I said, putting my hands over my mouth. _

"_You're pregnant," he said. _

"_But that's impossible," I said, tears coming into my eyes. "The doctor said…when we got married. He said it would never happen."_

"_Emily," he said. "The doctor was wrong. You're pregnant" The tears overflowed in my eyes. _

"_Are you sure?" I choked out my words. _

"_Yeah, I'm sure." _

_I laid back, reeling from his words. He patted my hand, "Congratulations," he said smiling. _

_I looked back at him and smiled, "Thank you Joshua," I whispered. He smiled and walked out and I was alone—alone with the baby growing inside of me. I put my hand over my stomach and couldn't speak. This was real, this was really happening. I was going to be a mother. The nurse came back and helped me into my clothes, scheduling an appointment for me to come back soon, giving me pamphlets on becoming a mom, and I barely heard any of it. My feet hardly touched the ground. I walked out to the car and looked at the time—12:15. I got in the car and headed towards the Cottonwood Inn. _

_I found out where his meeting was at, and thankfully the maitre-d didn't ask any questions. I hurried down the hallway, my heart fluttering. This was really happening. It wasn't a dream. In just a minute I was going to tell the man I loved and adored that he was about to become a daddy. Finally I spotted him through a window. His back was turned to me and he seemed to be deeply involved in the meeting. Thankfully, Jack—his associate was facing me. I waved lightly, trying to get his attention. I swear he looked right at me but didn't see me. I waved bigger and I was starting to get strange looks from the others around him, but Jack still didn't see me. Finally I looked like I was doing jumping jacks. I gave up on Jack and mouthed "Get Richard," to one of the other men. He looked at me strangely. "Him" I mouthed and pointed to Richard. Finally the man got Richard's attention. Richard turned around confusedly and when he saw me, he got up quickly and came outside. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked. I looked up at him, and started to cry all over again. I am so in love with him, and the two of us have made a baby together. It's a miracle. _

"_Emmy" he said gently, not realizing that I was crying out of happiness. "What is it?" _

"_Richard," I started. "I went to the doctor today." I noticed the flash of concern across his face. _

"_And…?" he asked. _

"_Richard…you're going to be a daddy" I breathed. _

_His eyes widened, "What?" _

"_I'm pregnant." I said, wanting to say that word over and over again. _

_He stepped back, and I could tell what he was thinking. He was also too afraid to hope. _

"_Really?" he asked. I nodded. _

"_Really," he said again as if he needed to say it again to assure himself. _

_Again I nodded. "Really" _

_He reached over to touch me and suddenly he was sweeping me into his arms. I hugged him, resting my head against his chest. _

_He broke the hug and then bent down to kiss me. I went weak in the knees as I felt his lips on mine. We broke the kiss after a minute and then someone cleared their throat. _

_It was then that we realized there were other people in the world besides us. _

_We both broke into a nervous giggle and I reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you at home." I said. He looked at me and I could see a tear in his eyes. I walked away and smiled as I heard him announce to the room that he was going to be a father. _

"Mom…Mom… earth to Emily come in please," Lorelai called, breaking my spell of remembering. " I'd like my drink before it goes stale."

I turned around and smiled, trying to cover up my daydream. I brought Richard his scotch and Lorelai her white wine, then took a seat next to the other pile of cards.

"You okay Mom?" Lorelai asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied looking at her—_where has the time gone?_

"You're going down Big Man," Lorelai said to Richard as she picked up her cards.

"Take your best shot Lori-Bug" he replied smiling.


	4. Drandma remembers

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Sorry to be so long in updating. Life has been a little hectic here and I have been sick. I hope you enjoy this next installment. A reminder—this story is formed in the alternate universe of History Repeats. Some things are mentioned in this story that didn't happen in the real show. If you need a refreshing because of what happens at the end, read the first chapter of History Repeats.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Rory! Happy Birthday to you!" we all sang out as Mareil brought out the cake. I couldn't believe it—twenty two years old today. She took a deep breath and blew out all the candles in one fell swoop. I shook my head as I brushed the smoke away from my face. I will never understand the appeal in blowing out candles. But I joined in and clapped as Rory smiled at us all around.

"Thank you guys," she said.

I knew she was being sincere, but I had also caught her looking at the clock in regular intervals and I knew she wanted to be some place else soon. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit hurt—she hardly ever spent any time with us anymore, but I knew she was young and spending your birthday night with your family wasn't exactly the funnest thing to do on your birthday.

Richard stood up and brought out a package from behind a vase. I watched as he handed it to her and lightly kissed her on the top of her head. I saw the look in his eyes and smiled at it. It was a look of adoration—the look he always got when he looked at Rory. Quite honestly, there were times when I felt a little jealous of that look. Not jealous of Rory, but jealous of the connection those two had. It had always been that way—ever since she could say, "Drandpa." I knew Rory loved me, and Heaven knows I adored her, but we didn't have the connection she and Richard had and that always made me a little sad. I couldn't help remembering back to that awful night—the night she had told us she wasn't coming over for dinner any more. She was siding with her mother. I'll never forget the look in Richard's eyes then as he watched her walk out the door.—the desperation, the terrible fear that he was going to go through it all over again. I shook my head, like I was trying to ward off unwelcome memories the same way I had the smoke from the candles. It was all over now. We were all together. Everything was fine.

Richard had gotten her a book—of course, and she smiled back at him with the same adoring smile she had always had for him. She looked less enthusiastic as she opened my package but my heart started doing jumping jacks as she pulled out the velvet box and saw the garnet necklace I'd gotten for her. She smiled and ran over to me, putting her arms around me. I reached up and patted her cheek.

"Thank you Grandma" she said. "I love it."

I don't know if she was humoring me or if she really did love it, and at the moment I didn't care.

Just then Alicia broke up the moment by starting to wail. We all turned and cooed at her. Lorelai picker her up off her lap and bounced her a little bit. Rory came over and scooped her little sister up, "What's the matter Licia?" she sighed, "Are you jealous of all the attention?" Alicia gave a little smile and cooed delightedly. It was clear that already, she adored her older sister.

"We really should get going Mom," Lorelai said, standing up and picking up the diaper bag. I didn't know if she really needed to go, or if she was trying to give Rory an out to go partying. Probably a little of both.

Richard and Luke started walking towards the door, talking "shop." It was amazing to watch the difference between these two. At one time, they couldn't stand each other. Now, they actually genuinely enjoyed each other's company. They still fought, arguing over insurance, and the franchising of the diner, but it was clear there was a connection growing between them.

I stayed behind and held Alicia as Lorelai picked up her toys off the floor. "How's the inn?" I asked, rubbing the baby's back.

"Oh, it's still there," she replied. "We're booked solid for the next two weeks, so that's good. It's just a lot of extra work," she said. "Luke and I hardly see each other anymore and when haven't had a night out in forever."

Alicia suddenly yawned and plopped her head on my shoulder. I smiled delightedly. I missed that feeling of a baby laying it's head on my shoulder.

"Lorelai…why don't you bring Alicia over here next Friday and you and Luke can catch a movie or something."

She stared at me, "I'm sorry Mother, did you just offer to baby sit for me?"

I nodded.

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Lorelai, I have raised a child—in fact, that child was you! I know what I'm doing. You and Luke deserve a night out."

"Okay," she said pensively, reaching over and taking Alicia from me. "Thanks Mom. I'll talk to Luke." She reached over to give me a quick hug and I kissed the side of her head.

"Have a good sleep," I said whispering in her ear.

We broke the hug and looked up at Rory. She was beaming at us. "What?" Lorelai asked, "Can't a girl hug her mom without everyone getting the heebeegeebees?"

Rory said nothing, just continued to smile. I put a hand on Lorelai's back and led her to the door.

"Bye Dad," she said, giving Richard a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Hon," he said back, putting one of his big hands on Alicia's head.

"Thanks Richard," Luke said, extending his hand and then put up a hand to me. "Thanks Emily."

"Thanks for coming Luke," I said smiling. Lorelai and Luke both went out the door and we turned to face Rory. She was still smiling and her eyes were shining. She grabbed a hold on my elbow and pulled me towards the stairs. I followed her, and Richard stayed behind.

"What is it?" I asked. She just smiled.

"Would you help me put on my necklace?" she asked. My heart melted and I took the necklace out of its box. I gently gathered her brown curls and she held them while I fastened the necklace. Then I turned her around to look at her.

"You look lovely." I whispered. She reached up to hug me.

"Grandma, the necklace is beautiful. Thank you." Suddenly her voice caught and there were tears in her eyes.

"What is it Sweetie?" I asked, concerned.

"When I was little, when I blew out the candles on my cake, every year I'd wish for the same thing. That you and Mom could get along and we could all be a family."

Now tears were stinging in my eyes.

_You weren't the only one who wished that Rory. _

"Seeing the two of you tonight, seeing how wonderfully you've been getting along lately, it's just…" she swallowed hard. "That's the best present you could have given me Grandma." She hugged me again and then went over to hug Richard. She bounded out the door, her brown curls swaying as she hurried to her car. Richard and stood and watched her go…feeling a little old, and a little sad.

"Where has it all gone Emmy?" Richard asked me, putting his arm around me. "Where has all the time gone?"

I put my head on his shoulder, "I don't know." I replied. "I don't know"

"_Richard! Richard we're going to be late! Hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs._

_He very non-chalantly, walked down the stairs tying his bowtie. "Emily," he replied, "In the almost eighteen years I've known my daughter, she has never been on time for anything. I doubt she will have a coronary if we are ten minutes late." _

"_Richard Gilmore, I swear… if you ruin this day for me." I threatened. He held up his hands in defense. _

"_Fine…fine we'll go," he said grabbing his wallet and leading me to the car. _

_We got in the car and my hands were shaking. My whole insides were shaking. I was so nervous. We merged on the highway and we didn't speak at all. I looked over though and notice that Richard's knuckles were white as he grasped onto the steering wheel. Bless his heart—he was nervous too. For a week since her phone call (she had actually called!) inviting us to Rory's birthday party, I had been on cloud nine. I called and ordered a birthday cake and a dozen roses to be delivered to the hotel. I went on a shopping spree that day and bought home dolls, baby clothes, and stuffed animals. There was a message on the answer machine when I had walked in the door. It was from Lorelai. In no uncertain terms she told me I was to bring one present and one present only. She was not going to have her daughter spoiled. She said that I would not be allowed to come if I didn't follow her wishes. She said that she didn't want us to try to have a relationship with her daughter by buying her things. I sat down in the chair and let the sacks drop to the floor. What else were you supposed to do when all you had was buying things for your granddaughter? Sighing, I picked up a white teddy bear from the sack and gave it to the maid to wrap. At least she called, I had told myself. She does want me there. _

_We pulled into Stars Hollow and Richard puts a hand over mine. I turned my hand around and squeezed his. "Are you ready for this?" I asked. _

_He didn't reply—just kept one hand on the wheel and one hand on my hand. We pulled into the inn and as we got out of the car I clasped my hand tightly around Richard's. "Please God," I prayed, "Please let this go well. I can't take any more pain." _

_We walk inside and Richard takes in a sharp painful breath. I clasp my arm around his. There she is—our daughter, our brilliant capable daughter, in a maid uniform dusting the coffee table. _

"_Miss, Miss," a man hisses rudely at her. "Can't that wait? You're very distracting to my reading." _

_Richard makes a move towards him, ready to hit the man who is demeaning his daughter. But Lorelai simply smiles, "I'm sorry Sir, it's my daughter's birthday today and I just wanted to finish my work. I apologize." _

_The man snickers with disgust and goes back to his reading. I closed my eyes in horror. This is what my baby has become. _

"_Mom, Dad," she says and I opened my eyes quickly. For a moment, only a moment I saw the look in her eyes, and I could tell she'd seen my disappointment. The knife in my heart turned a little more. _

"_Lorelai, hello," I said, moving towards her—wanting desperately to throw my arms around her. But I just gave her a little hug. _

"_Hi Mom, hi Dad," she said, "Let me go get Rory. One of the other maids is watching her. Then we are all set up in one of the back dining rooms. I made the cake myself. I hope you like it," she said, bounding off towards the hall. Richard took my hand again and we sat down, both of us giving the man who had insulted Lorelai the evil eye. He finally stood up and left. We both turned as we heard the sound of a baby babbling. _

"_There's my girl," I cooed, holding out my arms for her. Rory shied away, burying her head in her mother's shoulder. I tried not to look too disappointed. She motioned us back into the room where there was a cake and Care Bear paper plates and cups. The cake was lopsided, and looked like it was covered in a six inch layer of frosting. The criticizing words were on the tip of my tongue and I bit down hard. _

"_This is beautiful Lorelai." I said softly, sitting down at my seat. We lit the candle and sang Happy Birthday to Rory, tears stinging in my eyes as I watched Lorelai lovingly hold her and help her blow out the candle. I was missing so much—so much of my babies growing up. Suddenly, Rory's babble interrupted my thoughts and I turned towards her. She was reaching out towards me and I opened my arms and let her in. _

"_Drandma," she said as plain as day. I looked up at Lorelai, my tears dripping down my cheeks. _

"_I taught her that Mom," she said. "I showed her your picture and taught her to say grandma." _

_We had a nice time that day, Rory loved her white bear and Richard even got down on all fours and played lion with her. Lorelai and I laughed delightedly as she turned and roared imitating him. It was so easy to forget, but at the end of the day, we went out to our car and drove home—to a place that wasn't her home anymore, a place she had filled with her presence for sixteen years. It was hard to come home to that lonely house, but my heart was full. She had taught her to say grandma. _

Richard slipped his arm around me, bringing me out of my daydream. We stayed up reading for awhile, and then headed to bed.

"It's been a good day," Richard said as he climbed into bed. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into him.

"I love you Richard," I said reaching my hand to his cheek. He put a hand to my cheek, "I love you too," he whispered. Life was perfect.

I slowly drifted off to sleep and I dreamed of a sunny day. Richard Lorelai and I were going on a picnic. Lorelai was three or four, and was sitting happily on Richard's shoulders. It was such a lovely day. I looked at these two people who I loved more than anything, and I was so happy. I handed them a piece of cake, and then it hit me. I had been here before. Why was I back again? The sky began to darken and I knew what was coming next but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was going to live through this again. Why? Why was I doing this again? Richard yelled for us to take cover. I grabbed for Lorelai, but she started walking away from me.

"Lorelai stop!" I screamed. "Come to Mommy, please come to Mommy!" I jumped up and ran after her, but she just seemed to get farther and farther away. Just as it had many times before, the landscape changed and Lorelai was standing on a cliff. I ran faster and lunged for her, just as she tumbled over the side and fell down below. Horrified I watched as she tumbled down to certain death. She turned and looked up at me, her eyes filled with pain and fear.

"No!" I screamed and sat up as if I was coming up for air. "No!" Richard jolted awake and put his arms around me.

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream," he said, enfolding me in his arms. I turned to him, my heart beating wildly.

"Richard, where's the baby. Where's Lorelai? I want my baby! Richard, I want my baby!"

He reached out and took my face in his hands as if he was trying to shake me out of my trance.

"Darling, it's all right. It's just a dream!" he said forcefully.

"Richard please!" I screamed at him, "Get the baby, I want to see my baby."

Lost in the realm between nightmare and reality I started to sob, "My baby's gone, I want her! I want my baby."

I was barely conscious of Richard jumping out of bed and grabbing the phone. I could hardly hear his words as he asked Lorelai if everything was okay, then told her she needed to talk me. Through my cries for my baby, he forced the phone to my ear.

"It's Lorelai," he said. "She's alright. She's just fine."

Starting to come out of it, I grabbed the phone and held it to my ear.

"Lorelai?" I asked. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine Mom," she said, her voice filled with concern. "Everybody is just fine."

Finally, I felt like I could breathe.

"Mom?" Lorelai whispered. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She has never known about the dream, and I don't want to tell her now.

"I just had a nightmare." I said, my voice shaking. "I'll be fine." After repeatedly telling her that, she finally hung up the phone. I collapsed into Richard's arms and he kissed me on the top of my head.

"It was the same dream again?" he asked.

I nodded

"It's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything,"

I nodded.


	5. Babysitting

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Author's Note: Thanks for all who have read and reviewed in the past chapters. This story is a lot slower in coming, I apologize. I hope you enjoy this next segment.

"You're very annoying," I said, picking up the phone without even bothering to say hello. I didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know it was her. She had called seven times that morning.

"Well, I learned from the best," she said mockingly. "Are you sure you're okay?" I sighed, although secretly I was enjoying the attention—even though I knew about half was worry and the other half was overwhelming curiosity to know what in the world my midnight freak-out had been about.

"Yes Lorelai, I'm fine. I promise. Goodbye"

"This isn't over Mother," she replied with a mock threatening voice. She was determined to wheedle the truth out of me.

"I didn't think it was Dear," I replied.

"Mom?" she got in before I hung up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Really…what was the dream about? You scared me last night,"

I paused for a minute and part of me really wants to tell her to confide in her.

"It's silly Lorelai. It was just a dream."

"Okay Mom. Is the offer still open for Friday?" she asked.

My first inclination was to say "Really? You'll really let me baby-sit?"

"Yes, it's still open. I would love to baby-sit for you."

There was a slight pause and I held my breath, almost forgetting about the dream in the excitement of being able to baby-sit Alicia.

"Okay Mom, that would be nice of you," she said and as soon as she hung up the phone I did a little dance. My baby granddaughter all to myself for the whole night!

Friday didn't come fast enough. Suddenly I felt twenty-four again, I hadn't taken care of a baby, any baby since Lorelai. Even the year when Lorelai and Rory lived with us, Lorelai never let me baby-sit Rory. Once Rory had colic and was up all night screaming. Richard and I laid in bed grumbling about the fact that Lorelai had refused a nanny.

"_Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous," Richard said with his pillow over his head. Eventually he was able to block out the sound and fall asleep. I was having a little harder time. I had remembered back to when she was three and had her terrible ear infections. I had laid awake night after night, listening to her scream, crying myself and unable to sleep. Time after time I had gotten up to go to her, when Richard would catch my arm. "Emily," he would say, "Let the nanny do her job." And so I laid there—helpless. Maybe that's where I had gone wrong. Maybe I should have told Richard off in no uncertain terms that I was the mother of this child and it was my job—no one else's to take care of her. Maybe it was while lying there screaming in pain that she decided she had to go through life on her own, that I was someone she couldn't depend on. _

"_Mom?" I felt her pushing me awake. "Mom wake up," _

_I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep. I looked up at her and for a minute I was certain I was still dreaming. She looked like she had when she was eight years old and had come to me because she had had a nightmare—and I had sent her away. _

"_What is it?" I asked. She bit her lip and I could tell she was desperately trying to keep the tears away. _

"_I don't know what to do—she won't stop crying," _

_I didn't think, didn't hesitate—she had come to me and I wasn't going to turn her away again. I stood up and grabbed my robe. I hurried with her down the hall and took the crying baby in my arms. For a minute, I was terrified—I had completely forgotten how to do this. I just held her and rocked her, patting her back. Then I remembered something—when the last nanny had quit and I had lied to Richard saying that I didn't have time to hire another one. I was going to sit up with my own child. I held Rory tightly to me and began to dance with her. _

"_Bill—I love you so, I always will." I sang as I danced slowly with her. It was like going back in time. Slowly, Rory's cries softened to a whimper and then her head got heavy on my shoulder. She was asleep. I felt like a million dollars. _

"_Lorelai, she's asleep" I whispered, turning towards Lorelai. She had collapsed in the chair, her face showing the relief and exhaustion she felt. I laid Lorelai's baby down in the crib and then helped my baby over to her bed and tucked her in. I walked to the door and then turned to look back at them—my two babies. _

By the time Friday came I was ready. I had completely baby-proofed the house, bought one of those things where you lay the baby underneath and they play with all the brightly colored knobs and ribbons. I even had gone to the library and rented a baby book and had poured over it during Richard and I's evening reads. I could hardly wait for the doorbell to ring. It finally did and there stood Luke and Lorelai both looking as though they were about to leave their child with wild animals.

"Stop worrying you two," I said as I held out my arms for Alicia. "We're going to have a wonderful time."

I was so excited to have Alicia with me that I didn't even mind Lorelai's ridiculous list of do's and don'ts she read off to me as if I were a twelve year old teenager.

"Okay, Mom—here's my cell-phone number, and Luke's cell-phone number and Rory's cell-phone number and the number to the restaurant and the number to the movie theater. Do you think you'll need any others?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I don't think so—oh wait, what's the number for 911?"

"A-ha, funny Mama" she said smiling. "Are you sure this is going to be okay?"

"Yes, I promise! Now go"

Lorelai and Luke both kissed Alicia four times and then finally they were out the door. The car started and Alicia and I waved out the window to them.

"Now Sweetie, you are going to have a fun time with Grandma aren't you?" I said, bouncing Alicia on my hip.

Alicia turned to me, and began to scream.

An hour later and after five rounds of "Wedding Bell Blues," I was in the car driving around and around.

"That's it, It's all right Sweetheart," I looked back at her through my rear view mirror. She was crying in sporadic bursts now. Finally I got an idea—another pastime when Lorelai was a baby and I couldn't get her to stop crying. I turned left and headed to the mall.

When Alicia was born, I went out and bought a car seat, a stroller, and a crib to keep at our house. It was wishful thinking believing that she would have regular occasion to use them, but it was such fun to pick them out and have them on hand just in case. I pulled in to the parking lot of the mall and got the stroller out of the back seat of the car. Together, Alicia and I headed off to the mall, ready to induct the next Gilmore woman into the love of shopping.

My plan worked like a charm. Alicia was delighted by all the hubbub of the mall. She stopped crying and looked around at all the lights and people.

"That's my girl," I said chuckling. "You're a born Gilmore." I was having so much fun myself that I didn't notice someone calling out my name. Finally I turned and was shocked to see Lorraine Shetford waving at me.

"Lorraine? Oh my goodness, I can't believe it!" I said as she made her way to me. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Emily!" she said warmly and embraced me. George and Lorraine Shetford had lived next door to us for a few years when Lorelai was a baby. She had moved away when Lorelai was about two. I hadn't seen her since.

"It's so good to see you," she said smiling.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" I said back. "Where are you these days? What are you doing?"

"We're still here in Hartford actually. A place out in the country."

"Oh," I said, trying to smile but a little hurt that she was still in Hartford and hadn't made an effort to contact me in so long.

"Who is this?" she said, leaning down to smile at Alicia.

"This is my granddaughter Alicia," I said smiling.

"You mean to tell me that your little baby Lorelai has a baby of her own?" she said incredulously. I laughed.

"Two babies actually. Her oldest is getting ready to graduate from Yale next year," I said proudly and then quickly changed the conversation. I hoped Lorraine wasn't doing the math of how old Lorelai had to have been when Rory was born.

"What about you? You were pregnant when you moved. What did you have a boy or a girl?" I asked.

She stared at the floor for a minute and then looked up at me. "A girl, but she died," she said quietly, "A few days after she was born."

A deep sadness settled over me. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled sadly, "It was a long time ago. Don't worry about it."

She stood up and instinctively I hugged her to me again. She returned the hug and seemed grateful for it.

"Well, I have to go. George is waiting for me out in the car. We should get together Emily. We have so much to catch up on."

"Yes Dear—let's. I want to hear all your news,"

She stooped to finger Alicia's hand. "I'll call," she replied and walked away. I watched her go for a minute, wondering where the time had gone. As she disappeared into the crowd, a whine from Alicia brought me back to reality.

"Well baby girl," I said. "Let's keep going. We don't have much time. If we're not there when your mother gets back she'll kill me."

We strolled along the walkway until I came to one of my favorite stores and saw a crowd gathered. That meant one thing—sale! I steered the stroller closer and started pushing my way through the crowd. A large group was gathered at the evening dresses and I made my way over there. There was a gorgeous black Vera Wang with diamond sequins on the bottom. I reached out to touch the price—it was ridiculously low. Oh that dress would be perfect for my next DAR function! I stared at it for a moment, thinking of how jealous Julia Boulter would be when I showed up in that dress.

"What do you think Sweetheart?" I turned to ask Alicia as I reached out for the stroller handle.

My hand found nothing.

I turned around and the world stopped…

…along with my heart.

Alicia was gone.

For a moment I just stood there paralyzed, loosing precious moments. Finally I found my breath again and I lunged forward searching for the stroller among the crowds. Had someone bumped it? She was nowhere. I ran outside the store searching frantically for any sign. I had my back turned for a moment! What could have happened? It wasn't until I got outside that the full reality of my situation came upon me. Suddenly I could feel black clouds descending.

"Help!" I screamed. "Help!" I started running up the walkway, searching frantically for any signs of someone with Alicia. Store clerks were coming out to see what the rucus was.

"Someone call the police!" I screamed. "Someone's stolen my granddaughter!" That seemed to get their attention. Suddenly policemen were surrounding me asking me questions, and yelling commands in their radios to seal all the exits.

"Help me, please help me. You have to find her!" I sobbed. One helped me to a bench and I watched as they scattered.

Finally I heard a radio go off. "I have a baby that fits the description. Dark black curly hair, dressed in white jumpsuit."

"That's her!" I screamed. "That's her!"

"We have her at the mall office. A lady reported she was in a crowded store and grabbed the wrong stroller. Apparently she has an identical one. We checked out the story, seems accurate. We'll hold the baby till the grandmother gets here."

I took off running down the stairs and down the walkway until I got to the mall office. I threw open the door and took Alicia out of the policeman's arms, sat down on the bench and sobbed.

It took about forty five more minutes before I was able to calm myself down enough to leave. I knew Lorelai and Luke would be home soon and as I slowly fastened Alicia into her car seat, I kissed her on top of her forehead.

"You've already scared your grandmother tonight young lady. We don't need to scare your parents too. I won't tell if you won't."

I drove home and about twenty minutes later Luke and Lorelai came. I kept my hands in my pockets so Lorelai wouldn't see them shaking. She seemed so relieved to have Alicia back that she didn't seem to notice any signs of my scare. I kissed Alicia goodbye that night and hoped Lorelai didn't see the tear that escaped. It was okay, it was just an accident, everything was okay.

But when I woke up screaming that night from another nightmare in the park, I couldn't help but feel that something was really terribly wrong.


	6. The Look in Richard's Eyes

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. They always brighten my day. I hope you enjoy this next installment.

I sat on the stairs out of view but not out of earshot. They probably knew I was listening in—I mean after all—it is me. Maybe that's why they were whispering. They both think I'm going deaf.

"I'm worried about her Lorelai—she had another dream last night. It took me twenty minutes to calm her down. I don't understand it." Richard said shaking his head.

"Dad—tell me, what are the dreams about? Why do they freak her out so much?" Lorelai asked and I was touched by the concern in her voice.

There was a long pause after that and I was torn between whether or not I wanted him to tell her.

"You," he said finally. "The dreams are about you. She dreams that something happens to you."

"Oh Dad," she whispered and suddenly tears were stinging at my eyes. I'm glad she knows. I'm glad after all these years she finally knows.

"The other night—that wasn't the first time was it?" Lorelai asked.

"No—but it was the first one in a long time. She used to get them when you were a child. She'd wake up screaming for you and wouldn't stop until I came and got you and brought you to her. Then they went away for awhile. She didn't have the dream for a long time—then after you left, she had it every night."

"Oh Dad, why didn't anybody tell me?" Lorelai asked and I bit my lip from calling out, "I didn't want you to know."

We always tried to dismiss it as just a nightmare, something silly—just a dream, but …"

There was a long pause after that and I was curious as to why. What was Richard thinking about?

"Dad?" I heard Lorelai whisper in a softer voice, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

There was another long pause after that.

"No," I heard Richard whisper back.

"Dad," Lorelai said more forcefully, "Look at me…is there something you're not telling me?"

"No," Richard said again. What was that about?

"Mrs. Gilmore?" Lolita the new maid said suddenly blowing my hiding spot, "What are you doing on the stairs?"

I shot her a dirty look and then called out, "Yes Lolita, I'm coming downstairs now. Be sure to dust the banister!"

I got up and slowly and calmly walked down the stairs. Lorelai and Richard came in from the living room.

"Lorelai—what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to act surprised.

"Oh, I was just stopping by, I had a few things to pick up in Hartford," she replied, searching my face for clues of my eavesdropping. I didn't give her any.

"Wonderful—can you stay for tea?"

"No Mom, I have to get back. Just wanted to say hi,"

"Well—hi!" I said smiling.

"Hi and goodbye," she said obviously feeling awkward. "Um—hey, Luke has to work late again tonight and Rory could watch Alicia. Are you guys up for another round of gin tonight?"

"Sure!" I said, forgetting about the awkward and uneasy feeling I had just a few minutes before. "You can bring Rory and Alicia with you," I said.

"I'll ask Rory if she wants to come," she said smiling

"See you then,"

She left and as soon as she had, I was brought back to reality. Richard was worried about me and as much as I was enjoying the attention, I felt uneasy. I didn't want to talk about the dreams. I didn't understand it either, things had been going so well. Why had the dreams returned?

"Emily," he said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I could tell he was apprehensive, like he thought I was going to get angry at him.

"What would you think about a trip to Europe over the holidays?"

Okay…that was not what I was expecting.

"What?" I asked.

"A trip—you and me, all around Europe. We could spend the whole Christmas holiday there."

"_We could spend the whole Christmas holiday there." Richard said, pounding one of the tour guidebooks in excitement. I looked up at him curiously. As much as I was secretly delighted at this display of excitement—Richard never got excited about anything anymore—I was wondering where in the world this was coming from. _

"_Richard—we can't be gone the whole month of December. Lorelai can't miss that much school. If we want to leave as soon as she's out, then that sounds wonderful. Lorelai hasn't been to Europe since she was two." I looked up at him and I could see he was delaying telling me something. _

"_What is it?" I asked. _

"_I wasn't talking about Lorelai. I was talking about just you and I." he said slowly._

"_What?" I whispered. _

"_I don't want Lorelai to go. I want it just to be you and me," he said louder. _

"_Richard, what are you saying? You don't want to spend Christmas with your own daughter?" _

"_Emily, my own daughter hasn't wanted to do anything with me since she was five. It goes both ways." _

"_No Richard. If you want me to go with you to Europe for part of December that's fine. But we have to spend Christmas here with Lorelai. As long as she is stilling living in this house, we will spend Christmas together as a family." _

"What do you think?" he asked, bringing me out of my daydream.

"Richard, this is Alicia's first Christmas. I want to spend it here." I said, looking up at him and expecting him to show the same look of disappointment he had all those years ago. Instead there was worry.

"Emily…I think the trip would do you good," he said, taking my hand in his.

"Richard," I said, squeezing his hand. "I'm alright. Like you said yourself. It's only a dream."

"Emily," he said more forcefully, "You've had it three times in the past two weeks. Each time it has shaken you terribly. Maybe something is going on you know…" he dropped off the last part, but I knew he was saying something to the effect of maybe I wasn't all right in the head.

"Richard," I began to tell him again that I was fine. It was then that I saw it. It was something in his eyes—some deep dark fear. It wasn't just worry for my mental stability—I knew this man too well. There was something deeper, and I wondered if Lorelai has seen it too when she asked if there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Really, I'm fine." I finished. He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it, then reached down and kissed me fully on the mouth, his hand touching my hair. I relaxed into the kiss and when we broke it I put my arms around him.

"I'm alright Richard," I said. "I'm alright."

It was a strange day after that. I had three luncheon meetings to attend and I couldn't keep focused during any of them. By the time I got home that night, I had a headache.

"Do you want me to call Lorelai and cancel?" Richard asked as he gently placed a hand on my back. I smiled slightly.

"Richard, during about thirty years of her life we couldn't get her to do anything with us unless it involved pulling her hair out or ours. I am not turning down a voluntary game of cards. She'll be here in about forty five minutes. I'll just go lay down on the couch in the den."

"Alright," he said. "I'll set up the card table."

I walked into the den and collapsed on the couch, dropping my symphony board bag on the floor. My head was pounding.

I pulled the embroidered shawl covering the couch off and put it over me, and closing my eyes. As if a ghost had appeared before me, I suddenly saw my little four year old in her doctor outfit standing beside me.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

"Oh I have a bad headache Dr. Gilmore?" I moaned, "What do I do?" She smiled at me—that smile could light up the world. "I have just the thing," she said, and bending down, she gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"There Mommy, I tissed it better," she said. I reached up and caught her in my arms, bringing her to lay next to me.

"Thank you Baby," I whispered. We laid there for a few minutes, and then she bounced up. I could never keep her in one spot for too long.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the park," she said as she ran out the door. I laid back down for a few minutes and then suddenly the fear rushed into me—the park.

I ran after her, out the door of the house and was in the park. The sky was turning black.

"Lorelai!" I called for her. "Where are you?"

"Here Mommy," she called. I looked for her but I couldn't see her. "Stay there!" I yelled. "Stay right there!" I ran out into the storm, calling her name.

"I'm over here Mommy, I'm over here," she kept calling.

"Stay right where you are!" I yelled. "Don't move!"

I ran all over the park, searching everywhere for her. Suddenly, I heard a scream that made my blood cold.

"Lorelai!" I screamed.

"Mommy! Mommy help me!" she cried out.

"Lorelai I'm here! I'm coming! I'm right here!"

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Lorelai!" I sat up with a start. "Lorelai! Lorelai where are you?" I heard the door open with a crash and Richard ran in.

"Emily, wake up. It's the dream Darling. It's just a dream!"

"Lorelai! Lorelai," I screamed. "Don't hurt my baby! Please don't hurt my baby!"

"Emily!" Richard said forcefully, "It was the dream!"

"Richard! Where's Lorelai? Where is she? I want my baby Richard! I want my baby! I want my baby!"

Again I heard the door open with a crash and this time Lorelai hurried in.

"I want my baby! I want my baby!" I sobbed over and over again. Lorelai hugged me to her, putting her arms around me, trying to get as close to me as possible.

"I'm right here Mommy," she said over and over again as she cupped her hand on the back of my head. "I'm right here."


	7. Rory Knows

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Today begins the first day of Christmas vacation for me and I am way excited to get going on this story. Thanks for all the feedback on previous chapters. I appreciate it.

"Dad call the doctor!" I heard Lorelai yell as I continued sobbing.

"No, No...I'm alright," I said, still clinging to Lorelai. "Don't call the doctor Richard. I'm alright," I said again as took a few deep breaths.

"Dad, call the doctor," Lorelai said again and I separated myself from her. "Lorelai, don't be dramatic. I said I'm fine," then I realized how ironic it sounded calling her dramatic when I was the one that had been screaming for the past fifteen minutes. I reached up and touched a piece of her hair, "Really...Sweetheart, I'm fine." I tried to stand up and both Richard and Lorelai moved towards me to help me up.

"Are you ready to play?" I said as I stood up.

"Mom, maybe you should go to..." Lorelai began and then stopped. "Sure I'm ready to play."

That night I lay in bed, unable to sleep. I was terribly embarrassed to have broken down in front of Lorelai, but on the other hand—I was so glad that she had been there. All during the game she had been looking at me as if I was going to explode and I kept sending her back reassuring smiles. There was something different in her look tonight. Before, her concern had been mingled with curiosity. Now she was afraid—she was actually afraid. She hung on to me a little longer when she hugged me goodnight and I whispered in her ear that everything was alright. She didn't need to be afraid.

But here I was, lying in bed snuggled under Richard's embrace and feeling terrified myself. Something was wrong. I hadn't told anyone about the incident at the mall—not even Richard, trying dismiss it that it really was just a misunderstanding. But the dream had come four times now since it had happened. Could they be connected? Had someone really tried to kidnap Alicia? I went over every minute in my mind, was there something I had missed? Suddenly I felt like bricks were pressing down on my chest—Lorraine. Oh Dear God—Lorraine.

Her baby had died—hadn't I seen melodrama after melodrama about the woman whose baby had died who kidnapped someone else's baby? I carefully released myself from Richard's embrace and got out of bed. I started pacing the hall, running my hand through my hair. Was it true? Had Lorraine tried to kidnap Alicia? Lorraine's baby had died over thirty years ago. She was old enough to be a grandmother now. Surely she wasn't still grieving to the point that it would drive her to this? What was I going to do? I couldn't accuse her on the basis of a dream. I had to know for sure.

The next morning I left the house early and headed to the mall. It was difficult walking in—I hadn't been there since it happened and bad memories flooded me as soon as I stepped inside. Slowly I walked over to the main office. Luckily, the security guard on duty was the same one that had been there when it happened. He did recognize me and I was relieved I wouldn't have to go through the big long story.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Gilmore?" he asked.

"I was wondering... you have those camera things right? You watch people on them?" I asked, feeling slightly ridiculous.

"Yes," he answered, looking at me a little strangely.

"Do you have a recording of that night? Of that store?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do," he replied. "We watched it that night to try to help us locate your granddaughter."

My heart jumped a minute, "Could I view it?"

"I don't know, that's against policy," he said. "Why?"

"I need to know something," I said. "Please, let me see it. If I'm right, there may be more to what happened tonight than we think."

He still looked at me skeptically, wanting more information but I wasn't ready to give it. Instead I just fixed my best stare at him. It only took a minute. "Alright," he said.

He led me into a darkened room with a dozen televisions all over. He opened a file cabinet and pulled out a tape labeled that day. He pushed it in and fast forwarded. Apparently the cameras switched between three different stores each and there quite a few cameras. He continued to fast forward until the time on the bottom of the screen reached a few minutes before it had happened.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"The woman...the one who took the wrong stroller, I want to see her." I said, my eyes fixated on the screen.

"Her story checked out Mrs. Gilmore," he replied.

I didn't answer. I stared at the screen, waiting. Suddenly I saw what I was looking for; a woman immerged from the crowd pushing Alicia's stroller.

"Pause...Pause it!" I yelled, feeling a little embarrassed at my outburst. He paused it and I looked in closer.

It wasn't Lorraine. It was a clear picture and it wasn't her. "It wasn't her," I whispered.

"Who?" the guard prompted.

"Lorraine—the woman, it wasn't Lorraine," I whispered, breathing deeply.

"The woman's name was April Kelly. Her story checked out. After she realized she had the wrong baby, she went back to the store and got her baby. They did have the identical strollers. It was an accident Mrs. Gilmore. I understand that you were terrified. I would have been the same way. But it was just an accident."

"Thank you," I whispered and walked out the door, feeling too relieved to feel foolish. It was just an accident. Lorraine wasn't a crazy woman. It was all okay.

"Grandma?" I heard a familiar voice calling me. I turned around and smiled delightedly, "Rory! What are you doing here?"

"Just doing some shopping," she said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh the same," I said. "I wanted to get some Christmas shopping done."

"Can I hang out with you for awhile?" she asked and I smiled at the sly tone in her voice.

"Alright Young Lady," I said smiling. "You can come along with me and drop any hints you want to along the way."

She smiled and we both headed off.

Over the next hour I completely forgot about my fears. It was so much fun just, "hanging" with Rory. We went through store after store, trying on clothes, looking at books. It was great fun. Soon we were both carrying sacks full of our finds.

"Grandma?" she asked after we had left Mervins.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yes, me too," I answered. "You know, I'm feeling a little daring today. Want to try the food court again?"

She nodded happily.

"Let's go,"

"Sweetie," I started as I began cutting my cheeseburger.

"Yes?" she replied.

I hesitated. It had been so nice to have an hour where I wasn't thinking about the dream at all. I didn't want to scare Rory, and quite honestly, I didn't want more people to know. I didn't want to look so vulnerable. But I didn't know if Lorelai had already told her and I didn't want her to hear second hand. We were here together, and if she already knew, I wanted to talk to her about it.

"Grandma? Are you okay?" she asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sweetie, how much as your mom told you about what's going on with me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"What has your mother told you?" I asked again.

"About what?"

_Oh come on, I know my own daughter better than that. She had to tell you something _

"My dreams," I said. "What has she told you about my dreams?"

She still had a blank look on her face. I knew her better than that too. Once again I applied the stare and once again it only took a moment.

"She hasn't told me much Grandma," she finally relented. "But I knew something was wrong and I asked her about it. She just said you were having nightmares a lot and they really upset you."

I was touched that Lorelai hadn't blabbed everything to Rory on the first day, talking about her psycho-mom. I took another bite and then looked over to see the concern in Rory's eyes. I reached over and put a hand over hers.

"One night, when your mother was almost three, I had it for the first time. I dream that your grandfather, your mother and I are in a park. We're having a wonderful time when all of a sudden a storm comes and your mother runs away from me. I run after her and all of a sudden she's headed for a cliff. I race after her but I don't get there in time. She falls over the cliff and dies," I choked out the last part and closed my eyes.

She reached over and put her other hand over mine. I opened my eyes and went on. Somehow it felt good to talk about it. "Sometimes the dream has been different. Sometimes you're in it as well. Sometimes what happens is different, but each time I can't get to her. I used to get them all the time when your mother was a child. Then they went away. After your mother left with you, I got them every night. Then they went away again. Last year I had it for the first time in years. Then it didn't come again until about three weeks ago. Now it's happening all the time."

Her brow furrowed, the cute way it always did when she was trying to figure something out.

"I'm okay Rory," I said. "It's going to be okay. It's just a dream," I went on, lying again for her sake.

We ate the rest of our lunch quietly, and she kept the furrow in her brow. She had to leave then, and we walked towards the door.

"I'm sure it's just a dream Grandma," she said as she slipped her arm through the crook of mine.

I smiled at her, "Absolutely," I said, patting her arm. I walked her to her car, gave her a hug and then headed towards mine. I was grateful it was only three rows away. My feet were killing me. I got to the car and loaded in the packages. I opened my door and looked over towards Rory, wanting to give her one last wave.

My heart suddenly turned as I watched a man dressed in black running towards her.

"Rory!" I screamed and started running towards her. The man was getting closer and she hadn't heard me. She was fumbling for something in her car. "Rory! Rory!" I screamed again. I was almost there. The man got to the car and Rory rolled down her window. I reached her just in time and shoved the man away. "Get away from her!" I yelled as I shoved him back. "Get away!" I shoved him again.

"Grandma, Grandma stop!" Rory yelled. She grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Grandma, he's the man from the pizza place in the mall. I left my checkbook there. He was just returning my checkbook." I turned around and saw the startled and slightly ticked look in the man's eyes. I turned back to Rory and threw my arms around her, sobbing.

"It's okay Grandma. It's okay," she whispered.

"What's happening to me?" I asked between sobs. "What's happening?"


	8. A New York Newspaper

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who took the time to read and review. I appreciate it as always!

"Mom, it will do you good," Lorelai said hugging me goodbye. "It will only be for two weeks. You'll be back three days before Christmas."

I tried to swallow my disappointment. "I didn't want to go on this stupid trip. Your father is making me go!" I whined loudly enough for Richard to hear. But I had been whining since Richard had found out about my freak-out at the mall, and to no avail. I was going to Europe for two weeks. It was if Richard thought that I could outrun my dreams there.

"Mom," Lorelai said firmly. "It will be okay. Go to Europe and have fun. We'll still be here when you get back."

"But no Christmas party?" I whined again. "That 's the only time we see you before Christmas."

Lorelai smiled sympathetically, and then looked at Luke. He nodded and took Alicia from Lorelai. Lorelai then put her arm in the crook of mine and walked with me to where Richard was waiting.

"Mom, how would you and Dad like to come over Christmas eve and stay for Christmas morning. We have plenty of room...and we'd like to have you there. Both of us," she asked.

If my daughter had suddenly announced she was growing a tail and moving to Venus I couldn't have been more surprised.

"Mom...hello," she said, smiling at my surprise.

"Are you sure?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she nodded.

I swallowed hard to keep from tearing up. "Of course, we'll be there."

We got to Richard and Lorelai transferred my arm to his. For a minute it was just us three—our little family.

"I'll miss you. Call me when you get there." Lorelai said.

Richard reached down and kissed her on the cheek, "We'll see you in a few weeks Lori-Bug,"

We turned and headed up the escalator. I turned back and waved to her. This is ridiculous—she's almost forty years old, but suddenly I feel anxious about leaving her. As if sensing my feelings, she smiled and then reached in her pocket, pulling out an old picture frame that folded in the middle and held it up so I could see. I couldn't believe it—she remembered.

"_Richard, I am not going without Lorelai," I said emphatically. "She's four years old! For goodness sake!" _

"_Emily, I am not suggesting that we abandon our child in a dumpster. We'll only be gone for two weeks. She'll be just fine." _

"_Richard I don't understand. Why don't you want her to come?" _

"_Because I don't Emily. That is all I have to say on the matter," _

_A week later we were walking down the airport runway on our way to England. I held tightly to Lorelai's hand as we walked towards the gate, grateful that Richard didn't make her stay home. She looked so adorable in her new plum colored winter coats, her dark curls bouncing as she walked. She seemed totally oblivious to what was going on, she was too excited to see all that was going on around her. I had tried to explain it to her, but she was handling it so much better than I was. _

_When we got to the gate, Richard picked her up and kissed her tenderly. "We'll see you in a few weeks Lori-Bug," he said to her. She hugged him back and then kissed him. _

"_Bye Daddy," she said nonchalantly, looking at the large airplane through the window. _

"_Be Sweetheart," he said, hugging her to him again. For a minute, just a minute I thought I saw a terrible sad look in his eyes. He brought her over to me and I knelt down next to her. _

"_Baby, Daddy and I will be back in two weeks okay? You're going to have a fun time with Kristina and we'll call you and talk to you on the phone okay?" _

"_Okay Mommy," she said and smiled at me—what was I going to do without that smile for the next two weeks! I reached in my pocket and handed her a picture frame. It folded in the middle and on one side of the frame was a picture of Richard and on the other side of the frame was a picture of me. _

"_This is for you Lorelai. If you miss us, all you have to do is look at these pictures and Mommy and Daddy will be thinking about you. I love you Lorelai." I said hugging her to me. _

"_Bye Mommy, Love you," she said back. I turned to Kristina and gave her Lorelai's hand. At that moment I hated Kristina. Then Richard took my hand and we started towards the ramp. _

"_Don't look back," Richard whispered. "You'll only make it harder for her," _

_So I focused on the ramp. We were about half way to the plan when it started. She started crying for me. I closed my eyes and held onto Richard's hand for strength. Her crying suddenly sounded farther and farther away. I looked back and saw Kristina carrying her away. I really, really hated Kristina. _

_Two weeks later we got home about midnight and I walked into her room. I reached down to kiss her goodnight, not wanting to wake her up and saw her clinging to the picture frame. I cupped my hands over hers as tears came to my eyes. Over the years we made many trips to the airport and each time she brought the picture frame with her. Then little by little she stopped coming to the airport to see us off. Then, during one my searches—when she was fifteen, I found the frame buried below some old magazines in the bottom of her drawer. It broke my heart. _

_Then one day, a month after she had left us, the first time I could stand to open the door and go in her room, I walked in and sat on her bed. It still smelled like her. I just sat there in her bedroom for a minute and then suddenly I wanted to know—wanted to know if she would miss us at all. I pulled open all of her drawers and searched through them. The picture frame was gone—She had taken it with her. _

_I sat down on the floor and sobbed. _

"Champagne Mam?" the attendant asked, looking at me strangely.

"Yes please," I said, and watching as the sparkling beverage was poured into the glass.

"You alright?" Richard asked, when she had walked away.

"You've got to stop asking me that Richard," I said firmly and then turned to him, "Yes, I'm fine. I am ecstatic. Our daughter wants us to spend Christmas with her. Christmas morning Richard!"

He smiled and put his arm around me, "Been a long time since we had Christmas morning with our daughter hasn't it?"

"Richard—I want to do it right this time. I want to make this Christmas just magical for her and Luke and the kids. I'm so excited!"

"It will be Emily. It will be magical," he said.

I leaned into Richard and found myself dozing off.

"_Richard will you hurry up? It's three o'clock in the morning!" I hissed at him. _

"_Emily, I am an insurance man, not a bicycle builder. You were the one that bought this ridiculous contraption. Why in Heaven's name didn't you buy one that was already put together?" he said, pushing the pedals of Lorelai's new bike around for the fifth time to see if they finally went around in a circle." _

"_Richard, just put the stupid thing together," I said back to him, as I worked on laying out the baby doll bassinet and stroller. _

_Finally the bike was put together. I put a red bow around it and then stuffed her stocking and then laid out the new velvet dresses with lace petticoats I had bought. _

"_She's going to hate those Emily," Richard whispered. _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_Emily, I think I know my own daughter. She's going to hate those dresses." _

"_She will not, she'll love them!" I said. _

"_Trust me, Emily. She'll love the bike, the blocks, the art set, maybe the baby doll and things, but she'll hate those dresses." _

"_You are ridiculous," I said. "She'll love them," I insisted. "Little girls love this kind of thing." _

_Richard chuckled, "Not our little girl. Did you read her letter to Santa Claus?" _

"_Um no, did you?" _

"_As a matter of fact I did," _

"_You're kidding!" _

"_No," _

"_Okay, Mr. "Father of the Year," what does she want for Christmas? _

"_She wanted a bike, and an electric train set." _

"_That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life," I said back. _

"_Well," he said, coming over and reaching down a hand to help me up, "She'll love her presents Emily. All of them except the dresses." _

_I didn't want to fight anymore. I was too tired. Richard plugged in the tree lights and then together we put our arms around each other and helped each other up the stairs. _

_It seemed like maybe fifteen minutes later that we were awakened by a blur of black hair and a white nightgown jumping on our bed. _

"_It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" she shouted happily. _

_We both sat up groggily and looked at the clock—five-thirty. _

"_Come on! Come on!" she shouted and grabbed both of us by the hand and led us downstairs. My grogginess disappeared as I watched her shriek in delight over the beautifully decorated tree and the new bike that was standing by it. _

"_Santa Claus brought me a bike!" she yelled and ran towards it. Richard and I smiled as we watched her climb on the new bike. _

"_No riding in the house!" I called out. She got off disappointedly but then turned to her other presents. She was excited about the blocks, the baby doll set, and the art kit. When she saw the dresses her face fell. _

"_What's the matter Lorelai?" I prodded as she reached out a hand to finger the velvet. _

_She turned back around, and her five year old face was scrunched up into a frown. _

"_I thought Santa knew I hate dresses!" she said pouting. _

_I elbowed Richard stiffly in the ribs. _

"Emily, Emily wake up darling," Richard said jostling me. I sat up and felt the plane come to a stop.

"We're in New York Dear. We have to catch our connecting flight," he said. I sat up groggily, not realizing I had fallen asleep. I slowly grabbed my carryon and then wrapped my arm in Richard's as we walked off the plane.

We had plenty of time, so we were able to walk leisurely through the airport and not rush to our next gate. That was nice. Through the big windows we could see the snow falling softly around us—not too much, just enough make the city look divine.

"We should come here more often," Richard said.

"Yes, we should," I agreed.

Suddenly, we came to a restroom and Richard went to use it. I went across the way to a small shop and was looking through the magazines when I caught a headline of the newspaper. "Case of mistaken baby causes confusion at FAO Schwartz toy store." Quickly, I deposited seventy-five cents in the machine and took out the paper. I turned to the second page and scanned the article.

"Confusion reigned for a few terrifying minutes in FAO Schwartz today as a woman began screaming that her child had been kidnapped. The store was put on lockdown and the police called. Ten minutes later, the child was found. Apparently, another woman had taken the wrong identical stroller, leaving her own child in the store. When she had figured out her mistake, the woman returned and was very apologetic. Let this be a lesson to all those mothers out there. Be sure in the crazy shopping time that when you take your stroller, make sure the baby in it is your own. No baby shopping this Christmas!"

I swallowed hard, and suddenly I felt Richard's hands on my shoulders. I jumped at his touch and he turned me around.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Richard, please stop asking me that," I said, as I put down the paper and took his arm again somehow unable to shake the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	9. Richard

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them so much. I am glad you all like this story. Like my stories in the past, this one took on a life of its own. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next installment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are making our final descent into Paris. Please make sure your tray tables are in an upright position and your seatbelts are securely fashioned," the flight attendant said and then repeated it in French. I looked over at Richard—he was holding tightly to the arms of his seat with his eyes closed and was humming a Bach concerto. I smiled slightly to myself. My husband had so few neurotic behaviors compared to my own, but for some reason landing at the airport in Paris had always been one of them. He had flown on business trip after business trip. He was the last person in the world to be afraid of flying, but for some reason landing in Paris simply scared the daylights out of him. It was as if he expected to get blown up by French terrorists or something. I reached over and placed a reassuring hand on his. He smiled slightly at me and then went back to humming. Finally, the wheels touched down and we came to a stop.

"It's all over Richard," I said. "We've landed."

He opened his eyes and slowly stood up taking our bags. "Is Hope meeting us?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good—I hate this airport. The sooner we get out of it the better," he grumbled.

For some reason my husband had always hated the Paris airport too. I reasoned that if he could put up with my craziness for so long, I could put up with his dislike of the Paris air system—for whatever reason.

His soured mood seemed to lighten when we walked through customs and out to the main foyer. There was a brilliant tree in the middle with twinkling white lights all around it. It was beautiful. And what was even more beautiful was the sight of a woman, who is thinner than me and younger than me but who still has my same eyes in white furs making her way towards us. I hadn't realized until this minute how much I missed her.

"Hope!" I called out and she turned towards us, and I could see in her eyes that like me, she wanted to jump up and down and scream with excitement—but neither of us could ever do that—at least in public. Instead we both hugged each other tightly and when we broke the hug, Richard leaned down and gave Hope a peck on the cheek.

"It's so wonderful to see you both!" she said and I noticed how her Parisian accent was getting thicker over time.

"It's wonderful to see you too Darling," I said bringing my hand up to her cheek. "I've missed you so much,"

"Oh, I've missed you too!" she said.

"Alright Girls—enough of the maudlin stuff," Richard said. "Let's get our luggage and get going,"

Hope laughed—oh I've missed that laugh! I shot her a look that said, "What am I going to do with him," and we both put our arms around each other and headed towards the baggage claim.

A half hour later we were on our way to Hope's house. It was snowing and it was just beautiful. Hope and I sat in the back of the taxi chattering away while Richard sat up front with the driver. My spirits had been lifted immensely since seeing Hopie, and we couldn't stop talking about Richard and George, Lorelai, Rory, Alicia, and their daughter and son Sophie and Robert. Richard seemed to be a different story. I looked over at him once in a while and saw him staring blankly out the window. It wasn't just landing in Paris, it wasn't just the airport, I realized. It was the whole city. He just didn't like Paris and that seemed so odd to me. Now that I thought about it, I realized that the only reason why we ever came to Paris was to visit Hopie, and Richard had always been distant when we came here. It was strange, but I had too much on my mind now. I was actually excited that we had come. We would be in Paris for two days, and there was so much to do. Christmas shopping with Hopie was going to be a ball. We had chatted so long that I didn't realize that we had pulled up to the house. The servants came out and took our luggage and I was amazed to recognize some from the last time I was here. My sister had a much higher tolerance for maids than I did.

The house was beautifully decorated in purple and silver. The tree stood tall in the front room with silvery lights and purple balls. Silver branches with crystals that looked like icicles were gathered with large purple velvet ribbons hanging at different places all over the house. It was gorgeous. Hopie was always one for decorating. She took off her wraps and I got a good look at her. She was skinnier than the last time I saw her, and the dark-honey colored hair that she always had up in the fashionable twist was begging to show more than a few gray hairs. She had always been the more June Cleaverish of the two of us, more domesticated than I was by far but still in her heels and pearls like always.

"Your room is all ready for you," she said, directing the servants with a wave of her hand. "Would you like to take a nap?"

"That would be nice," I said. "Do you and George have plans for tonight?"

"Yes, we're going to the church benefit choir concert. Would you like to come along?"

I glanced at Richard and he nodded, "Sure, we'll come along," he said and then put a hand on my back to lead me to the room. That was probably what his problem was. Poor dear was probably so tired. We got to the room and he sat down on the bed and started to take off his shoes.

"You okay?" I asked.

He chuckled, "That's a little role-reversal," he said softly.

I smiled, knelt down on the bed behind him, and began to massage his shoulders.

"Oh, I'll give you about three years to stop that," he said, relaxing into my massage. After about fifteen minutes, I stopped and knelt down in front of him.

"Richard, I know these last few weeks haven't been easy on you. I'm sorry," I said bringing my hand up to caress his cheek. He turned his face into my hand and kissed it. Then, he brought his big hand up to my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Emily Gilmore," he said tenderly, "Do you have any concept of how much I love you?"

My insides turned to melted butter and before his lips reached mine I whispered, "I love you too Richard." And then his lips touched mine and even after forty years of marriage, he still sent shivers through my body. The kiss lasted for a few glorious minutes, and then we broke it, needing to come up for air.

"Let's get some sleep," he said and we both lay down on the bed, his strong arms wrapped around me and my head resting on his chest.

I felt so safe and protected resting in my beloved's arms. My sister was downstairs and we were going to have fun together over the next few days and when we got home, there was Christmas to look forward to. Things were okay, things were more than okay—they were perfect.

Too perfect I guess, for once again I was to wake up fifteen minutes later sobbing for my lost baby girl on Richard's shoulder. Thankfully no one but Richard had heard me. That made the ninth time the dream had come in the past month.

"Shh," Richard cooed softly, his gentle hands petting my head. "It's alright. Everything is fine. Everything is alright."

I hung on to a piece of his shirt, and put my head against his chest trying desperately to regain sanity before anybody heard me.

"Can we call Lorelai?" I asked, my voice shaking. "I need to hear her voice," Without letting go of me, Richard reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the cell.

"Hi, it's Dad," he said after we heard Lorelai's voice on the other line. "Yes, we got here alright. Aunt Hope and Uncle George are taking us to a church benefit concert. Lorelai—your mother needs to talk to you," he said and then still keeping his protective arms around me, he handed the phone to me.

"Hi," I said, trying desperately to sound in control. "How are you? Aunt Hopie sends her love. Yes, I'll tell her. Yeah, I'm just fine. I'm just tired that's all. Okay, have a good day at work Dear," I bit my lower lip as she said the words I have heard so little. "I love you too Lorelai," I said and then hung up the phone. I leaned into Richard for one more minute and then stood up, wanting to clean up before the benefit concert so that no one would see my tears.

The hall was beautiful. There was a beautiful Christmas tree in the foyer and a crystal chandelier that hung down added even more light. There was a group of old fashioned dressed carolers singing Christmas carolers along with a string quartet right before we walked in. It was so beautiful that I had forgotten all about my dream a few hours ago. It was so fun to be with Hopie and George, and to be on Richard's arm. We walked into the benefit hall and waited for the concert to start.

It was a magnificent concert. Three local symphonies played, and numerous boys choirs and combined children's choirs sang. One group came out dressed like angels and sang "Angels we have heard on high." There was one little girl with dark hair and dark eyes that sang the "glorias" on one verse as a solo. That was a trip back in time, and evidently Richard was coming with me as well, because he glanced over at me and chuckled ever so slightly.

"_Mommy! Mommy!" the front door slammed with a vengeance and my seven year old came running in dropping her book bag with a clatter and throwing off her jacket. Two years ago when she first started school, an entrance like that would have caused me to have a heart attack, but now I was used to it—sort of._

"_Lorelai Gilmore, what in Heaven's name is the matter with you?" I said coming in to see her panting as if she was the one having a heart attack. "Why can't you come in the door like a civilized young lady and put your book bag away like all the normal little boys and girls do?" _

_My words went unheeded—naturally. "Mommy, guess what, guess what?" she yelled as soon as she had enough breath to talk. _

"_What?" I asked, _

"_I get to be in the nativity scene at the church benefit concert! I'm going to be an angel! I get to sing a solo!" _

_Suddenly I forgot about slammed doors and dropped book bags and was burning with pride. My little angel was going to be an angel in the nativity! And sing a solo! Wasn't Amanda Charles going to be green with envy!_

"_That's wonderful Sweetheart!" I said hugging her to me. _

_One month and three nights later, I was a nervous wreck. "Lorelai...Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, would you stay in one spot for just a moment!" I said—or at least mumbled with twelve hairpins in my mouth. It was the night of the benefit concert and I was following her around trying to pin her hair partially up and then pin her halo on her. She was too busy between flying around "practicing her wings" as she called it and sword fighting with Christopher Hayden using the Shepard's canes. Finally I caught her by the arm and took her to a mirror. _

"_Is Daddy coming?" she asked as soon as I had her on the chair. "Yes, I'm sure he'll be here," I lied, hoping against all hope that Richard wouldn't prove me wrong. _

"_Do you know the lines to your solo?" I asked. _

"_Yes Mommy—Far far away on Judea's Plains, Shepard's of old heard they're glorus strains, Glory to God, Glory to God, Glory to God in the highest. Peace on earth good will to men, Peace on earth, good will to men," she sang out loudly. _

"_Very good Sweetheart," I said smiling. "Maybe just a little softer." _

"_Okay Mommy," she said and then as soon I had put the halo on, she jumped off the chair and ran towards her Sunday school teacher anxious to sing her song to her. _

"_Good luck!" I called. She ran back, holding on to the bottom of her angel gown and bent down to meet her. She threw her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. _

"_Don't forget to clap Mommy!" she called out as she ran towards her teacher. _

_I went down to my seat, and put my purse on the next seat for Richard. Please Richard—please make it in time. There had been so many of Lorelai's things he had missed. This was so important to her. Finally, about five minutes after the show started, and the church choir had sang a very off-key Joy to the World, Richard hurried in and sat next to me. We were very bored through the concert, it wasn't a fancy affair, just something the local church was putting on. Finally, the nativity came and the Sunday School teacher came out and read the story from the bible as the children acted out their parts. Mary and Joseph came in, riding on a make-shift donkey, and then the Shepard's walked in, Christopher's towel wrap on his head was crooked—Lorelai and he must have been doing some sword fighting before curtain. Finally, there she was, a satellite shining on her. She smiled broadly down at us and we smiled encouraging smiles at her. _

"_Fear not!" she said loudly, "For behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy which shall be to all people." _

_She was perfect! _

_Then, the piano started her introduction and I crossed my fingers. Please, please, let this go well. _

"_Far Far Away on Judea's plains, Shepard's of old heard their glorious strains. Glory to God. Glory to God..." Then she stopped. She had a blank stare on her face and my heart jumped into my throat. The pianist stopped and I could see she was trying to mouth the words to Lorelai who wasn't getting it. She looked towards us and we nodded encouragingly. Suddenly, she got a big smile on her face and I could breathe again, She remembered. _

"_Far Far Away on Judea's plains," she sang out louder, starting over again. The piano player looked confused but started over with her. "Shepard's of old heard their glorious strains," I motioned to her with my hands to sing softer, it didn't work. "Glory to God, Glory to God. Heigh ho, the dairy oh, Glory to God!" she finished and the audience cracked up. She was looking very pleased with herself. Richard and I just sat there, sinking into our seats as the Sunday School teacher led her off the stage. _

"_I forgot my lines," she said on the way home. "That is no excuse," I said slowly trying to keep my control. "You should have learned your lines, and if you had to forget your lines, you shouldn't have broke into Farmer in the Dell." _

"_The audience liked it," she said with a half smile. _

"_Lorelai," Richard said, swallowing hard to keep from laughing himself. "Your mother is right. That was very immature." _

"_Well, I liked it," she muttered as we walked into the house. We walked her to her room and kissed her goodnight. "It was a good program," we both said simultaneously. _

"_Thanks," she said and turned into her room. We walked into our room and shut the door where we could hold it in no longer, we both collapsed on our bed laughing. _

The benefit concert was lovely, and afterwards we went for some late drinks. Richard and I were exhausted when we got to our room, having not slept earlier really because of my visit to the park. Truth be told I was a little nervous to go to sleep. Richard seemed to sense my feelings. "I'll be right here Emily. I'll be right here the whole night," I nodded and leaned into him. We changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. Again, I went into his protective embrace and it took only minutes before I was asleep.

I did wake up hours later—but it was not because of the dream. It was because I heard a sound, a sound I have only heard a few times in the forty years I've been married to him. Richard was crying—Richard was sobbing. He was turned away from me, towards the window and his big shoulders were shaking.

"Darling, Darling, what is it? What's wrong?" I said, turning him back towards me. He seemed embarrassed that I had caught him. Were the dreams coming to both of us now? It didn't look like he had slept at all though.

"Richard, Darling—tell me what's wrong,"

He looked up at me and said in a shaky voice, "Promise me that you won't ever leave me."

Where in Heaven's name was this coming from?

I took his head in my hands and looked into his eyes. "I won't leave you Richard, I won't leave you ever." He broke down again and I cradled his head against my heart.

"I won't leave you." I said again.


	10. The Attic

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Author's Note: Thanks to all for the reviews. I really appreciate them! I hope everyone is having a happy holiday season! I am trying to get this story to Christmas in the story by Christmas in the real world. I'll do my best, but I don't want you to have a rushed story, so if I can't do it without sacrificing the story, than I won't. I hope you all enjoy this next installment!

"Richard, please tell me," I pleaded with him as he tied his shoes. He concentrated on his shoe laces and didn't turn to look at me.

"It was nothing Emily, please drop it," he said firmly.

"It wasn't nothing. You were crying. You don't cry at nothing," I insisted. He didn't say anything, just continued to tie his shoes.

"Richard please, talk to me," I said.

He turned around and faced me. "It was nothing Emily, I'm just stressed from work." He lifted a hand to my cheek. "It was nothing," he said again.

I still didn't believe him but I was willing to let it go at that. We had a busy day ahead of us—well, I had a busy day ahead of me. Hope and I were going Christmas shopping. Richard and George were going to the club to play bridge. I stood up and walked towards the door without saying anything more to Richard. He reached and took my hand. I turned back to face him. He stood up and gently kissed me before he took my hand and we walked out of the door.

"Well Richard," George said as we reached the top of the stairs. "Are you ready to go show these men a thing or two about the art of bridge?"

I gave a little snort at that one. "The art of bridge?" I mocked.

"Ah, Richard—my sister does not have a grasp on the finer things in life does she?" he said smiling at me. I walked down the stairs and playfully hit him on the arm. George was small man, a few inches shorter than Hope. He had grown heavier over the years too, with a receding hairline that had been receding ever since the day I had met him. When Hope first brought this man home to meet the family I wondered what in the world she could see in a man like this. My parents had disapproved of the match, saying she could do so much better, even though George was a practicing lawyer. But, Hopie was in love and she stuck to her guns. It took me a few years into their marriage, but know I really liked George. He went so well with Hope. Even though she was tall, slim and more Parisian, George complemented her perfectly. Though he was raised in the states, France seemed to suit him well and his accent got thicker with each passing year as well.

"Are you ready to go?" Hope asked, descending down the stairs in a dark blue pant suit.

"Ready whenever you are," I answered. George took his overcoat and handed Richard's to him.

"Have fun Dear," Richard said, and kissed me goodbye. "You too," I replied, and last night's ordeal seemed to be forgotten.

George kissed Hope goodbye and they headed out the door.

As soon as the men were gone and there was no one to see, Hope turned to me, "Ready to hit the stores Sis?"

"Yes Mam I am," I replied and we broke into giggles.

We had a glorious time. It was snowing again, which made the air invigorating, the city beautiful, and made me miss Lorelai. All her life I had never understood my daughter's obsession with the snow. For me it always meant cold, slush, and icy road. For some reason now I loved it. Hope and I walked arm and arm along the sidewalks of the different stores, with our packages dangling from our other arm.

"Do you want to get some hot chocolate?" Hope asked pointing to a small little cafe with white lights all around the window.

"Sure," I said and we headed inside. As soon as I walked in the door the most heavenly smell hit me. It was chocolate like I had never smelled it before. "My goodness," I whispered. Hope chuckled and led me to the counter. This place was the ultimate cuisine in hot chocolate. I watched as a fat French woman poured the thick brown liquid into two mugs for the customers in front of us. The place had, milk chocolate hot chocolate, dark chocolate hot chocolate, white chocolate hot chocolate, and orange-chocolate hot chocolate. In addition, they had an array of different flavorings to add, as well as five different kinds of whipped cream to have on top, and chocolate sprinkles and very miniature candy bar add ins. I selected a dark chocolate drink with a peppermint flavored whipped topping and tiny starlight mints that the lady handed me in a silver paper cone for add ins. This was lovely. Hope selected an orange chocolate, with orange flavored whip cream, orange zest grated on the top, and two chocolate orange slices as an add in.

"This place is absolutely perfect," I exclaimed. "Why is this the first time I've been here?"

"They just opened up at Thanksgiving. They are making great business," she said as she sipped her liquid and smiled. We were silent for a few minutes and then she said, "Emily—there's something I need to tell you."

"Hmm?" I said, lost in my peppermint world.

"I talked to Lorelai before you got here." That got my attention. I looked up at her, wondering how much Lorelai had told her.

"I was concerned. I knew how much you were looking forward to spending Alicia's first Christmas at home, and this trip was so out of the blue. So, I talked to Lorelai and she told me what's been happening," she paused and I looked down at the floor, "Why didn't you tell me the dreams had returned?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know,"

"Are they as bad as before?" she asked

"Worse," I whispered and I suddenly felt like a black cloud was hanging over me. Why did we have to talk about this? Why couldn't we keep having fun?

"Emily—I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You need to talk to someone. This is not just a recurring nightmare. Maybe someone or something's trying to tell you something."

I smiled and reached across the table to put a hand over hers. "The ghost of Christmas past is coming to me through dreams that my daughter dies to tell me to get the Christmas spirit—is that it?"

"I'm serious," she said, her eyes narrowing and "the stare" coming on her own features.

"So am I," I said. "I don't want to talk about this right now. Let's just keep having fun."

She left it at that—I always won when it came to a competition of wills—no matter how good her stare was. We went home after that, both trying to make conversation but the fun part of the day had been spoiled. I knew she was worried, but after all—didn't I come to Europe to escape all that? I could tell she was getting ready to mention it again when we walked in the house but her pager went off—saved by the beep.

"Oh Dear," she said. "I have to go. The hospital fundraiser dinner is in three days and I'm in charge of it this year. They have a mess with decorations."

"Believe me, I understand," I said laughing. "Would you like me to come along? I'm pretty handy with decorations."

"No Darling," she said making her way towards the door. "You stay here and rest. I'll be back soon!" she said blowing me a kiss and heading towards the door. "Make yourself at home!" she called as I watched her get in the car.

I was a little disappointed that she didn't want me to come. It would have been a lot of fun to decorate a hall for a function together. On the other hand, it was nice to have some time alone. I took a small nap, and then walked around the house. Hope had such beautiful things. I was on the third floor when suddenly I realized that the house had an attic. I didn't think I'd ever been in the attic before. I didn't want to snoop—well, that wasn't true, I did want to snoop, but I was trying not to want to snoop. It took me a minute before my curiosity got the better of me. After all, didn't Hope say to make myself at home? I walked up the ladder/stairs and opened the attic door. It smelled like an antique store, musty and old. There was a light attached to the ceiling and I switched it on. There were old trunks everywhere. I opened them up one by one and smiled at the baby clothes my niece and nephew had worn and old photographs. There were chests full of old dresses some of which my mother had worn. I put them up to my face and drank in their scent. Somehow, after all these years they still smelled like mother. There was one trunk with Hope's porcelain doll in it. When we were ten and six, Mother had bought us matching porcelain dolls. I still had mine as well somewhere in our basement. I pulled her out and fluffed up her petticoats. The doll still had her sky-blue coat on with the fur month. My doll had a robin-brown coat and I was always jealous of Hope's coat. I turned up Hope's doll's coat and saw the red pen marking I had made during one of our fights. After all these years, it was still there. Maybe Lorelai and I were more alike than I thought.

I was busy admiring the doll when a newspaper clipping caught my eye. It was half out of a box that was tipped over between during two trunks. I placed the doll back in her trunk and then picked up the clipping. It was yellowed and old. I picked it up on the wrong side and so I turned it over. My heart started beating wildly. I was suddenly cold all over.

There was a picture of a child about two years old at the top of the article.

That child was Lorelai.

The article was in French but it took me only a moment to translate.

"No Further Evidence Found in Gilmore Baby Kidnapping" the headline said. I put my hand to my mouth and read on.

It was an hour later when Hope came home. I was sitting in the living room when she walked in the door.

"Emily, I'm sorry to be gone so long..." she said as she came in. She stopped when she saw me.

"What is it?" she asked moving towards me. I took out the article and showed it to her. She went white as a sheet.

"Hope," I said, my voice barely above a hoarse whisper. "What is this?"

"Emily..." she choked out, "I...I...can't,"

"Answer me!" I yelled, and she shrank back, almost as if she were a little girl. Tears started falling down her cheeks. "Emily..." she said again. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Hope, I swear to all high Heaven, I am going to get some answers. Now what is going on?"

I hadn't even heard the door open again. I hadn't heard Richard and George walk in.

"It's time you had answers Emily," Richard said behind me. He reached out and took my hand. "We'll be back in an hour," he said as he took me out the door. The driver who had driven George and Richard to the club was still out in the driveway.

"You," Richard called, "You, I need you again," he said and then said an address to drive to.

"Richard Gilmore, would you explain to me what is going on?" I yelled. He didn't answer, just looked straight ahead, his hands shaking. He was afraid. Even through my anger and confusion, I could see he was afraid. We drove for about fifteen minutes and then pulled to a stop. "This is the right place," he said. He turned to me and took my hand.

"I never meant to keep it from you Emily," he said softly as he helped me out of the car.

All the blood drained from my face as I realized where we were.

It was a beautiful place, full of snow drifts and children playing, but this place only held terror for me—as it had for over thirty years.

Taking my hand, Richard led me into the park from my dreams.


	11. The Truth is Told

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thank you to all that have reviewed over the last few chapters. I hope you will let me know if the daily updates are lessening the quality of the stories. I am sorry to say that I probably won't get to Christmas by Christmas, because I don't want to shortchange the story. I am sorry for the editorial mistakes that were in the last story. I'll do better at editing. And now...the moment of truth.

I was paralyzed. I felt beyond terrified as I walked into the place that had tormented me for so long. I held tightly to Richard's hand as we walked towards a bench.

"Do you remember anything Emily? Anything at all?" Richard asked in a hoarse whisper. Suddenly as if lightening had stuck I saw a flash in my mind. Richard and I were running through the streets, our clothes drenched from downpour, screaming out our daughter's name.

Suddenly I felt faint, "Richard," I said, grabbing his hand with my other hand. "I need to sit down."

He wrapped a protective arm around me and led me over to the bench and then took off his coat and put it around me.

I was breathing deeply trying to keep calm when another flash hit me. There was a policeman, and he was asking Richard questions—how old is your daughter? Is there anyone who would want to seek revenge on you or your family?

My heart was beating wildly. I felt like I was having a heart attack. "Richard," I whispered. "Something happened here. Something happened here at the park didn't it?"

I turned towards him and his fists were clenched, he was literally shaking with fear.

"Richard," I persisted gently, "I don't remember anything. Please, tell me."

He turned back towards me and placed both hands on mine. "I never meant to keep it from you Emily. I thought it was the best thing," he said, his eyes pleading with me.

"Darling, it's alright," I said. "Just tell me,"

He took a deep breath and started to tell the secret he had kept for so long.

"I was on business," he began, "You wanted to come and visit your sister and you wanted to take Lorelai with you because she hadn't seen the baby yet. We had been here for three days when one of my meetings was canceled, and so we decided to take a picnic lunch to the park—this park. We were having a wonderful time...it was such a beautiful day. The two of you were playing together. You would hide behind a tree and then jump out and catch Lorelai in your arms. She would laugh and as I sat there watching you I thought I had the perfect life. I had such a beautiful wife and daughter. We were having lunch when the storm hit. It was a thunderstorm that came out of nowhere. It caught us totally caught us off guard. The car was parked down the street and so I ran to get and bring it to you. You grabbed the food and Lorelai's hand..." he dropped off, needing to get control of his emotions.

"I took Lorelai's hand," I continued, as more and more memories flooded into my mind. "I took her hand and told her not to be afraid. I hurried towards the edge of the park where you were going to bring the car. I had all the food in my arms." Suddenly I turned and looked for it—the large hill. The hill that Lorelai would roll down. It seemed so much bigger now.

"There was a big flash and I knew lightening had hit somewhere close, the thunder hit after that and Lorelai screamed." Suddenly, it felt like a ton of bricks were on my forehead. "Oh Richard," I gasped, shaking my head.

"No Emily!" Richard said forcefully, "You have to face this! You have to face it!"

I shook my head again, "She let go of my hand...she let go of my hand and she started running away from me. I started calling after her, telling her to come to mommy, but she wouldn't come. She wouldn't come to me. She started running up the hill. I dropped everything and booked it after her. I could hear her crying, hear her screaming out of fear. I just kept running after her. I ran up the hill, and when I got to the top..."

I stopped and shook my head wildly. I felt like the walls were coming down on me. I couldn't breathe. "She was gone! She was gone Richard!" I broke down. "I searched all over for her! She had just disappeared!"

He put his arm on my head and brought it to his shoulder.

"I lost her Richard. It was my fault! I lost my baby! Oh Dear God Richard, I lost my baby!"

He broke down then too and we both cried for a few minutes. "It's alright," he said. "It's alright. Let it all out. Let it all go."

"I don't remember anymore." I whispered after I had gotten a hold of myself. I held tightly to Richard as he went on.

"You came and got me...and I didn't believe you," he said swallowing hard. "I thought she was playing with you again. We searched and searched until finally we called the police. They came and the first thing they did was drag the creek that ran along the back end of the park."

Suddenly the image came into my mind of the minutes that seemed like a millennial while we waited as the policemen searched for Lorelai in the river.

"I was crazy," Richard said. "Watching them drag that river was like having my insides ripped apart. Do you remember when Lorelai was lost in the mountains?"

I nodded, and he continued, "When we thought she was in the water, I went mad again—it was like I was reliving that all over again.

"When we found out she wasn't there, we both started searching again and the police started questioning other people who were in their cars who had been in the park. Finally one of them said that they had seen a woman pick up a girl matching Lorelai's description and hurry towards her car."

Suddenly I remembered that too—a dark haired man, he hardly spoke any English. The policeman had asked him he had a description of the woman. He shook his head, "I thought it was the child's mother," he said in a heavy French accent. Suddenly I had lunched towards him, my hair wet, my clothes sopping. "I am her mother!" I had screamed at him. Richard had had to keep me back. I had turned away from the man and started screaming it to the sky, "I'm her mother! Do you hear me? I am her mother! She's my daughter! She's mine!"

I turned my head into Richard's chest and he placed a hand on the back of it. "From that moment on it was a kidnapping case. The policemen told us to go home, but neither of us could. We kept searching the streets for her, but there was nothing. Finally, we were both so cold and worn out that we went home to change our clothes and go back out again." Suddenly, he started shaking again. "We were almost to the car when all of a sudden you just collapsed." His voice was heavy and thick. "I yelled for help and the ambulance came and took you to the hospital. I stood there, watching the ambulance drive you away and I was paralyzed, my wife was being taken to the hospital, and my baby girl had been kidnapped. I didn't know what to do. I went back to Hope's house and changed my clothes and sped up the hospital." He hugged me tighter to him, "When I got there, you were delirious. You kept screaming at me to bring you the baby. I never felt so helpless in all my life. I couldn't stay there. I had to leave, had to do something and so I left to go find our baby and bring her to you. For hours I searched the streets but there was no trace of her. I went back to the hospital that night and found you had been admitted to intensive care. They said it was pneumonia. I sat up all night, watching every breath cause you pain, listening to you cry for our baby."

"Oh Richard," I let out an anguished sob. "You can stop now, you don't need to tell me anymore. She's okay now. Lorelai is okay."

He shook his head and brought me up to face him. Cupping my face in his hands, he went on. "There is more, Emily. It won't be easy for you to hear it but you have to," he said. "Not even Hope knows this..." he swallowed hard and then went on. "You were pregnant Emmy," and the full wait of his revelation sunk into me. I felt like I had been shot. I was unable to say anything and so he went on. "You were about six weeks along. I didn't know. I don't know if you even knew. On the second day Lorelai was missing—you lost the baby."

I covered my mouth with my hands.

"After that you lost your will to live. You just gave up and I sat there in that hospital and waited for you to die," his voice cracked again. "I was a mad man. I thought I had lost everything. Lorelai was missing, but I couldn't leave your bed side. I was so afraid Emily—I was so afraid that if I left you would die," he said and I cupped his face in my hands now and put his forehead against mine.

"Two days later, Hope got a phone call from the American police and came to the hospital in a panic. There was a two year old girl matching Lorelai's description that had been abandoned in New York City. She was being held at an orphanage. The police were sure it was Lorelai—she was wearing the same outfit she had on that day. You were still too weak to travel, but I had to go and get her. Leaving you...knowing you might not be there when I got back, it was the hardest thing I've had to do. I booked a red eye flight and at that point I hadn't slept in about 72 hours. I landed and hurried to the New York police department...when I came in, they didn't have to ask who I was. One of the lady police offers walked out carrying Lorelai," he said in a stifled sob. I just broke down, I held her to me and wept letting out all the anguish. She kept putting her hands on my cheeks and saying, "K Daddy—K," telling it was going to be okay." I hurried back with her to Paris and you were still holding your own. They wouldn't let me bring her to you. They were afraid she'd get sick. So again, for two more nights, I listened to you cry for your baby and I tried to tell you that she was back and that she was safe but you couldn't hear me. Finally, I convinced them to let her come in. She was wearing a mask, and a hospital gown with gloves. She came right over to you, and laid next to you. She brought you out of it Emily. From that moment on you took a turn for the better. When you woke up...you didn't remember anything. The doctor told me it had been too traumatic—the loss of two children—and your subconscious couldn't deal with it. I thought it would be better this way, that you never knew the truth. It was about two months later that you had the first dream."

"Oh Richard," I whispered, marveling at the courage it had taken to tell me the truth, and the terrible aloneness he had felt all these years. Suddenly the pieces of the puzzle were all fitting together. So Richard had taken us home, determined to a keep a secret that he wasn't sure he could live with. When that had proved impossible, he had simply found a way to bury that pain so deeply that he could go on. Over the years, as I would wake up screaming in the night, he would hold me and tell me it was a dream. Each time a trip to Europe came up, he couldn't bear to bring Lorelai with us, each time we visited my sister in Paris—he went through Hell. As time went on, he had buried himself so deeply in work to dull the pain of the fear of loosing the two people he loved most. My poor darling, darling Richard. Again I took his face in my hands and started to kiss him all over, crying now that the truth was finally out. "It's alright Darling, everything's alright now. It's all over," I said. He put a hand to my cheek and then brought me to him. I kissed him passionately, and he clung to me.

"I love you Richard. I love you so much," I said, breathing heavily as we broke the kiss. "I won't ever leave you. I promise. I won't."

"I love you too Emmy," he said. "It's all over now. No more dreams. It's all over."

Suddenly, as we were moving towards each other to kiss again, his pager went off.

"Hold that thought," he said as he moved towards his pager.

"Who would be paging? Don't you have your cell phone with you?" I asked as I dried my tears.

He didn't answer me.

I looked at him and the look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked. He didn't say anything just handed me the pager.

I put my hand to my mouth.

"Daddy Help—911" it said.

And then as history repeated itself once again, Richard and I ran from the park and headed into our nightmare.


	12. To Live in Fear

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thank you for all your feedback. I really appreciate it! This will most likely be the last update before Christmas. I don't know if I'll have time to update again before then. So—I wish you all a Merry Christmas! Thank you for your friendship!

Time seemed to stop as we sped back to Hope's house. Neither of us spoke—neither of us could breathe. What was wrong? Hope's words resounded in my head, "Maybe someone or something is trying to tell you something." Was that it? Had the dreams been a warning that this would happen? We only hoped that when we got to Hope's house there would be some answers. Finally we pulled in and Richard jumped out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop. I was right behind him. Hope met us at the door. I could see by the fear in her eyes that Lorelai had called there looking for us.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Richard said as he hurried towards her.

"Lorelai called." Hope whispered, her voice shaking. "She went into Alicia's bedroom this morning and she was gone."

"Richard!" I cried out.

"She said they called the police and they are scouring the town but there is no sign of her," Hope went on.

Richard started towards the stairs.

"Richard wait!" Hope called

"The cell's upstairs," he barked. "I'm going to call Lorelai...Emily, you book us a flight home."

"Richard wait!" Hope said again, more fiercely. That stopped us both in our tracks.

"What is it?" I asked.

She suddenly looked even more afraid and helpless.

"What is it?" I prodded

She turned and faced Richard, "Richard, Lorelai said there was a note in Alicia's crib..." she paused for a minute and bit her lower lip.

"The note said...The bible doth condemn the rich and so we must do the same. This child must grow up to the right and so it cannot have your name. This child must stay where the righteous trod, and so I take it in the name of God."

"What kind of ridiculous thing..." I started and then I looked at Richard's face. He was completely ashen. He turned and vaulted up the stairs three at a time.

"Emily..." Hope said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "How much did he tell you?" she asked.

"Everything," I said, trying to take deep breaths. She took my hand and led me into the living room. On the couch was the box from up in the attic—the one the newspaper article was in. "Richard wanted me to keep some things, just in case we ever found the kidnapper," she said. She opened the box and pulled out a note. "This was on my doorstep, the day after Lorelai was kidnapped."

I took the note and to my horror read the same words.

Suddenly, for the second time I felt like I was going to faint. Hope caught me and I held onto her for strength.

"Hopie," I whispered. "What am I going to do?"

She put her forehead against mine, and whispered, "You're going to go home to your girl," she said. "You are going to find Alicia and you are going to end this once and for all."

"Emily," Richard called. "I have her on the phone!" I turned and hurried up the stairs. I hurried into the room and took the phone in my shaking hands.

"Mom...Mom?" she started to sob.

"It's alright Sweetheart," I said, starting to cry myself. "We're coming. We're on the next flight out. Do the police know anything yet?"

"No," she cried. I had never heard my daughter so unglued.

Richard made a motion that he wanted me to hand him the phone.

"Dad needs to talk to you Lorelai. We'll be there as soon as we can. We love you. Tell Rory we love her and...Luke. We love you all." I handed Richard back the phone.

"Lorelai," Richard said firmly. "I need to talk to Luke. Put Luke on the phone."

"Luke, it's Richard," he said after a minute. "Luke—I need you to listen to me very carefully. Have the police checked that note you got for fingerprints?" I could hear Luke's voice rising on the other end, saying of course they had. Richard was far from being angry. He knew better than anyone what Luke was going through. Suddenly, even in the midst of his fear, Richard took on a tenderness that I had never seen him show anyone besides me, Lorelai and Rory.

"Son..."he started and swallowed hard. "I know you're scared. I know the Hell you're going through right now—believe me. You need to listen to me. Did the police find any fingerprints?"

He shook his head at me as Luke told him about the finger print search that didn't turn up anything.

"Okay, we are taking the next flight out. I will need to talk to the policeman as soon as he gets there. There is more to this than you might think. I'll call you again as soon as we are in the air."

He hung up the phone and we both grabbed our bags I had thrown together while he was talking. We hurried down the stairs and kissed George and Hope on the cheek as we ran out the door.

"We'll be praying for you!" Hope called as we got in the car and sped to the airport.

Once inside the car, I buried my head on Richard's shoulder. Was it just this morning that I was so happy? It seemed like a life time ago. Now it seemed like I had never known anything but fear.

"Richard," I whispered. "There has to be a connection. There has to be—but what?"

"I don't know," he said, putting his arm around me. "Lorelai's kidnapping happened over thirty-five years ago."

"Is there anything else...anything at all you're not telling me?" I asked, searching for any clues.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I told you everything I know."

"Richard," I started, an idea coming into my head. "A few weeks ago, when I was babysitting Alicia, I took her to the mall. I lost her for a few minutes and I panicked, thinking she had been kidnapped. It turned out that some lady had simply taken the wrong stroller. I was scared, but trusted the woman's story. Perhaps that was merely a foiled attempt. Richard, the woman's name was April Kelly. Does that name ring a bell at all?"

"No Emily, it doesn't," he said and I fully expected him to be angry with me for not telling anyone about the mall incident. "Maybe there is a connection," he said. "We'll tell the policemen everything."

I was grateful that he wasn't angry. Somehow, in the past few hours as the secret was shared and we were thrown into another nightmare, we had been fused tighter together. We pulled up to the airport and grabbing each other's hands we ran into the airport.

There was nothing—no flights anywhere even close to Hartford. I had to stop Richard from hitting the clerk when he said there was nothing he could do. For a maddening hour we waited on stand-by for a seat to open up. Finally, we resorted to begging, talking to anyone we could see was headed anywhere in the states. We were desperate. Finally, we ran into a younger couple who were headed to Hartford. At that moment, I was sure there was a God. Richard offered them a thousand dollars and we boarded the plane.

The ride on the plane was the longest time of my life. Richard and I could hardly hold still. What could be happening? Alicia was so much younger than Lorelai was when she was kidnapped. Was she hurt? Was she sick? Lorelai had ended up in New York City. Could Alicia end up somewhere half way across the world? The fear was terrible. I couldn't stop shaking.

The stewardess came and asked me if there was anything she could do. Richard asked if there was a flight doctor on board and if he could give me something to sleep.

"No," Richard I whispered hoarsely. "I won't leave you alone again. I am going through this with you."

We held each other's hands tightly as the plane flew towards New York. Again, I was sure of the reality of God when I found out that we had no time between our connecting flight. When we landed, the stewardess told us that we'd have to hurry to catch our next flight. She didn't need to prompt us at all. We must have broken some sort of speeding violation in airports as we hurried to our next gate and boarded the plane.

"We're almost home," Richard said as he put his arm around me and took my hand in his other hand.

As soon as the plane landed we hurried off the plane and Richard rented a car. At this point we hadn't slept in 24 hours and we were running on sheer adrenaline. Richard—the man who had called his daughter "the speeding wonder" when he was teaching her how to drive, put his foot full on the gas as he sped to Stars Hollow. There were no policeman on the highway at all—yeah, there is a God. As we got closer to Lorelai's house we saw the crowd gathered, it seemed like the whole town was gathered to support Lorelai and Luke. We could see the blue and red of the police cars shining all around us. Richard pulled up to the street and we hurried out. "Have they found her yet?" we both asked wildly and the townspeople shook their heads. Suddenly the screen door crashed and there was Lorelai—my almost forty year old daughter and for the first time in more years than I could count, she bore the look of someone that wanted, needed her mommy. I ran towards her and caught her in my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder and cried for a few minutes. We broke the hug and I reached up and wiped away her tears. It was then that we turned and saw Richard and Luke.

Richard, bearing the face of a man who was reliving Hell had hugged Luke to him and Luke—who under normal circumstances would have wondered if the sky was falling down if Richard had hugged him before—was crying.


	13. A Clue

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter. I hope you all had a happy holiday. I did, it was wonderful to be with family and friends. I hope you enjoy this next installment.

If the circumstances had been different, I would have been higher than a kite. I sat there on my daughter's couch, with one arm around her and the other arm around Rory. Both were asleep, resting their heads against my shoulders. If the circumstances had been different, it would have made me so happy. But the blue and red flashing lights that kept circling through the window and splashing color on the family photographs on the mantle reminded me that the circumstances weren't different. My other girl was gone. Alicia had been missing for over sixteen hours now. Lorelai had fallen asleep on my shoulder about an hour ago, the anguished exhaustion finally catching up with her. Rory had come into the living room seeking comfort she couldn't get from her agonized parents. I put my arm around her and whispered gentle assurances in her ear until just like she had that night when she was a baby she succumbed to sleep. I kept my arms tightly around them, feeling exhausted myself but I couldn't sleep. I had to stay strong for my girls.

The door opened and Luke and Richard came in, having gotten back from a walk around the block to try and calm Luke down. The door shut and Lorelai jumped up with a start.

"It's alright Dear," I said softly. "It's just Dad and Luke." She sat up and tried to smooth her hair to look presentable.

"Anything?" she said weakly.

Luke sadly shook his no and the two of them came and sat down opposite us.

"Lorelai..." Luke said. "Your dad has been talking to the policeman. He was right when he said there may be more to this than we think."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai..." Richard cut in, and I could tell that he was almost having as much trouble telling her as he had telling me.

He reached out and brushed a hand over her cheek. That brought the tears on for me. Richard was very rarely physically affectionate with Lorelai—another side effect again most likely brought on by the days he had lost her. In his mind he couldn't bear to go through that again and so he had distanced himself from her. Watching him now, tenderly touch her cheek, trying to give her reassurance against what he was about to tell her...it broke my heart and made me love him all the more at the same time. Rory stirred on my other shoulder and woke up as Richard continued to talk.

"Lorelai, the dreams that your mother was having," he continued. "They weren't just dreams. Your mother has been suffering from post traumatic syndrome." Lorelai sat up and looked at him curiously. He went on, "When you were two we went to France on a business trip. I had a day off and so we had lunch at a park—the same park your mother has dreamed of all these years. There was a thunderstorm and we all ran for the car. You were separated from her and ran away. You were scared of the storm. Your mother ran after you, but before she could get to you, someone took you away. You were kidnapped Lorelai."

"Are you serious?" she asked incredulously.

"Very," Richard responded without missing a beat. "We searched all over for you. Your mother got sick because we were out in the rain so long. She had to be admitted to the hospital. She was so worried about you and so sick that the next day she had a miscarriage. I didn't even know she was pregnant," he stopped for a minute to try and get a hold of his emotions. Lorelai was staring at him dumbfounded and I wasn't sure if it was more because of the revelation she had been kidnapped, that she had almost had a sibling, or because she had so very rarely seen her father cry. Richard continued, "You were missing for almost four days. Finally, the police found you in New York City. I went and got you and brought you back to your mother. After two days they finally let you see her. She got better and when she woke up she couldn't remember anything about your kidnapping. I thought it would be better that way. The dreams have been the only connection she's had to what happened."

"Oh Dad," Lorelai shuddered, and put a hand on my arm.

Richard smiled slightly at her display of affection and then went on, "Lorelai, part of the reason why I took your mother to France this time was because she needed to know the truth. I told her yesterday in the park. It was shortly after that that we got your page." He leaned in closer and took her hand in both of us. "Lorelai, the note that you found in Alicia's room, we got one with the exact same poem on it." At that, the blood seemed to drain from her face. Richard nodded as if he had read her thoughts. "I think someone had a vendetta against our family thirty-seven years ago, and still has it today. There has to be a connection. I've informed the police about your kidnapping and they are contacting officials in France for all police reports to see if they can find what that connection might be." Lorelai nodded slowly, trying to digest the information.

"Lori-Bug, I am not going to let this happen. We're going to get her back," he said and leaned in closer to her. "Do you hear me? I am not going to let this happen."

We ended up staying the night in the guest bedroom, but again we couldn't sleep. Richard wrapped his arms around me and we laid there in bed, our fear growing worse every minute. Someone out there had a thirty-seven year old vendetta against our family. Someone was trying to hurt our children and there was nothing we could do about it.

"Richard?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" he replied, tightening his grip on me.

"Do you believe in God?" I asked.

"What?"

I looked up at him and searched his face. "We both were brought up to go to church, we give to the church every year, we took our daughter to church when she was young, but I never really asked you this. Do you believe in God Richard? Do you believe that he is up there? That he knows what's happening to us right now?"

"Yes I do," he replied.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you believe in God?"

"Because that night—the night in the hospital when I sat and watched you breathe, wondering if every breath you took would be your last, I prayed. I prayed really for the first time in my life. It was the only thing I could do. And I got you back, I got you and Lorelai back."

"Richard, that note...you don't think...were we bad parents Richard? Should we never have had a child? Was that note right? Maybe Lorelai would have been better off..."

Richard stuck a finger over my lips to quiet me and then brought his finger under my chin and lifted it a little to kiss me.

"We may have made a lot of mistakes Emily," he said after we had broken the kiss. "But we made a baby out of love and we've loved her for her whole life, even through the difficult times. We love her."

I snuggled into his protective embrace further and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Try to sleep for awhile Emmy," he whispered and finally feeling safe enough to sleep, I drifted off for a few hours.

And once again, I was in the park. It was a lovely Spring day. I was spreading out a picnic lunch out on a blanket. Richard was pushing Lorelai on the swing. I called them to tell them lunch was ready. Richard put Lorelai on his shoulders and came walking over to me. I sat there watching them, laughing lightly at Lorelai hugging the top of Richard's head. Suddenly I saw it—something I had never seen in the dreams before. A shadow moved behind one of the old oak trees behind Richard and Lorelai. I focused in on it and then as the shadow moved again I saw a face,

an unmistakable face—Lorraine.

She was watching us.

Suddenly I sat up and was breathing heavily. Richard was sitting up in a flash. "What is it?" he asked, "The dream again?"

It had been the dream again but for the first time it held no terror over me. Suddenly Hope's words resounded again in my head, "Maybe someone or something is trying to tell you something."

"Richard call the police," I said quickly as I got out of bed and put my robe on.

"What?" he asked.

"Call the police and get them back over here," I said in a voice that brooked no questioning.

"What's this about?" he asked as he took his cell phone off the nightstand.

"She was there," I said, not knowing if I had really seen her that day and through the dreams I was remembering or perhaps the God I had just been asking Richard if he believed in had just given me a clue. There was only one thing I was positively certain about. "She was there," I said again as I hurried out the door.

I had called our neighbor Stella Reyborn, a lovely woman who had the key to our house in case of emergencies and asked her to go over to our house and get the big blue photo album in Richard's den. News of Alicia's kidnapping had gotten to our circle of friends and so it took fifteen minutes to get through her condolences. I didn't want to hear condolences. No one had died...yet. Finally she agreed to my request and said she would drive it over to Stars Hollow herself. Bless the woman's heart—it was three o'clock in the morning. I decided to let Luke and Lorelai sleep for a few more minutes until the police got here. I stood up and paced again, running my fingers through my hair. Lorraine had to be the connection. She was there at the mall that night and she was there at the park. Again I was thinking that the incident at the mall was more than a case of a mistaken stroller. There had to be a connection between what happened then and what was happening now. I knew that it hadn't been Lorraine that had walked out of the store, but what if she had hired the April Kelly woman to take Alicia? But that didn't make sense! Was there some connection between Alicia's mistaken stroller and the incident at FAO Schwartz?

I could hear the police coming and Lorelai came down the stairs with a start, "What is it Mom?" she asked. Rory came out of her room too, rubbing her eyes. The policemen walked in and I sat them down.

"What is this mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Officer, I may have an idea of who took Lorelai thirty-seven years ago and who took Alicia now. A woman named Lorraine Shetford,"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Lorelai asked again. I turned back to face her. "She was our next door neighbor when you were a baby. She was pregnant when she moved. The baby died Lorelai. I saw her for the first time a few weeks ago and she said her baby died. She was there Lorelai...she was there the day in the park." I turned towards the policeman. "A few weeks ago I was with Alicia at a mall. I was babysitting her. I ran into Lorraine. It was the first time I'd seen her since she moved. Later that night Alicia was taken from me for a few minutes."

"What?" Lorelai cried from behind me. I ignored her.

"She was found after a few minutes, and they said it was another woman who had taken the wrong stroller. I watched the security tape. It wasn't Lorraine that took her, but she was there. She was there that night."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Lorelai yelled. Again I ignored her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I hurried to answer it. "Thank you Stella, you're a lifesaver," I said quickly and took the book out of her hand and then shut the door before she had a chance to say any more condolences.

I hurried over to the couch and fanned through the photograph album before I found what I was looking for—a picture of George and Lorraine at our house for a barbeque. Lorraine was holding Lorelai.

"That's her," I said, taking out the picture and handing it to the police man.

Richard was walking down the stairs now, dressed and apparently had heard the conversation.

"Are you sure Emily?" he asked. "Are you sure she was there that day at the park?"

"Yes," I said. "She was there."

We were looking at each other and then we turned to the policeman. It was not the look in my eyes that convinced Richard, nor the policeman's, but Rory's. Rory had taken the picture out of the policeman's hand and was staring at it.

"What is it Sweetie?" I asked.

Rory swallowed hard. "I've seen her before," she said.

You could literally hear Richard, Lorelai and I stop breathing.

"Where?" Lorelai asked.

"She used to follow me home from school," she said, when I was in kindergarten. She always asked me if I wanted a ride home. I didn't know who she was. I never took it, but I remember her," she looked up at us.

Richard and I were already on our way out the door.


	14. The Fight

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thanks for taking the time to read and reply to my previous chapters. I really appreciate it. I am going out of town tomorrow and while I will try to get another chapter up before I leave, I will most likely not be updating again until next Tuesday. In case I don't get another chapter up before I leave, I hope you all have a Happy New Year.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore," the policeman stopped us as we were hurrying towards our car. "I can't send policemen out to someone's house in the middle of the night simply because you have a hunch. Maybe we can go over in the morning, check the place out, ask them a few questions, but I can't disturb someone at this hour without concrete evidence," the policeman said.

"I can't believe this!" I shouted. I didn't need any more evidence. To me the answer seemed perfectly clear. Lorraine's child had died—so she had wanted mine.

"Emily, he's right—there's nothing we can do this early in the morning."

"No Richard! He's not right!" I yelled. "This woman stole her, she stole Alicia!"

"We don't know that," he said, his voice starting to rise slightly.

"I know it Richard. I know it!" I struggled to get past him.

He held tighter to me. "Emily, there is nothing we can do right now."

"Richard in a few more hours she could be gone!" I shouted, struggling against him.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I promise first thing in the morning. We will conduct a thorough search. There's nothing we can do right now."

"We don't even know where they live," Richard said, bringing me towards him and putting his arm around me.

"Come back inside" he whispered tenderly as he led me back inside the house. The policemen followed me back inside and asked me details about what I knew about Lorraine, our past together, everything that had happened at the mall that night. They left with assurances they would search for the Shetford home. Richard kissed me on the forehead and headed back upstairs. Rory turned and headed back to her room. Luke tried to get Lorelai to come with him but she shook her head. Surprisingly enough, Luke put a comforting hand on my shoulder as he headed upstairs. I reached up and patted his hand with mine. Then I was left alone with my daughter. The police cars had left leaving the room very dark.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked after it seemed like an hour of silence had passed between us.

I looked down at my hands. "I was afraid. I thought you'd blame me. I thought you'd never let me baby-sit for you again."

"So you lied?" her voice took on a bitter tone. "You were afraid of getting in trouble and you didn't tell me you lost my child?"

"Lorelai..." I countered. "They told me the story checked out. They told me that it was a woman who had taken the wrong stroller. How was I supposed to know? I saw the security tape. I thought that maybe Lorraine had something to do with it after awhile and so I went back and watched the security tape. I watched the woman come out. It wasn't Lorraine. How was I supposed to know?"

"You should have told me Mother," she said and walked up the stairs. I tried to follow her, tried to hug her again, but she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. I stood there for a few minutes and then walked into the guest bedroom and laid down next to Richard. I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't tell her about the New York newspaper. I hadn't told her that there was another situation like mine that had happened in New York. I rationalized that there might not be a connection between the two incidents. We didn't even know if there was a connection between Alicia's mistaken stroller and what was happening now. So many questions—I was ready for some answers. I prayed the police would come back with some.

The next thing I knew, the sun was shining through the window and I heard banging on the door. "Richard!" I said and bolted out of bed, grabbing my robe and heading down the stairs. Richard was right behind me. Luke and Lorelai nearly slammed into the door together trying to get to it. I was amazed when I looked at the clock—it was ten o' clock. We must have all succumbed to the exhaustion we felt. Luke and Lorelai flung open the door and the police were there.

"Did you find her? Did you find Alicia?" Lorelai asked, her tears coming back.

"No," the policeman said, "Can I come in for a moment?"

Luke opened the door wider and the policeman walked in and sat down on the couch. We sat around him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore," he started, "We have been searching around Hartford countryside for hours. There is no trace of a mailbox that says Shetford. They are not listed in the phone book. We visited the county courthouses, checked all city records, we have done everything we can. We did find evidence of a George and Lorraine Shetford but the information is over thirty-five years old. I assume that's from when they lived next door from you. We have checked in Hartford records and all of the surrounding area. There is no trace of them."

I felt like I had been kicked in the middle. She had lied to me. She had lied to me that she was still in Hartford. She had been planning to take Alicia—why else would she have lied? But why? Why was this woman so desperate to have a child that she had tried to take mine for thirty seven years? Had the loss of her child really led her to this insanity?

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes, at this point Mrs. Shetford is our only lead. We will continue to be in contact with the Paris police to talk about any connections between Alicia and Mrs. Danes kidnapping. We will continue to search the area for the Ms. Shetford."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Alright," Luke reached over and grabbed her hand.

"At this point we don't know what we are dealing with," he turned back to Richard and I. "Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, it is obvious that there is some connection between your daughters kidnapping and your granddaughter's. Someone for some reason has something against your family. I would like you both to stay here until further notice and not return to your house. I would like your daughter Mrs. Danes to stay here as well," he said, turning Lorelai. She nodded. "We are going to leave a policeman here at all times for at least awhile. We will continue to keep in contact as we receive more information."

We all nodded bleakly and the policeman let himself out. We all sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then Lorelai turned towards me. I could have seen this coming a mile away. Before she even spoke I tried to steel myself against her words—_she's upset, this was me a long time ago. She's just upset. _

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked again. "Why didn't you tell me that you had lost my child!" she yelled.

"Mom, calm down," Rory intervened.

"Lorelai—I didn't know. She was my friend. I had just run into my old friend. I didn't know."

"How could you have lost her Mom? How could you have let go of her? How could you not tell me that?"

Luke made a move towards her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Lorelai, you're right—I should have told you. I was afraid." I pleaded with her.

"It's your fault!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"This psycho woman has some sort of vendetta against you and she's taking it out on me! She tried to take Rory and she's taken Alicia and we don't even know where she is!"

"Lorelai—how many times do I have to tell you? I didn't know! How was I supposed to know?"

"Mom..." she started to counter and suddenly I lost it.

"I didn't even know you were kidnapped until two days ago!" I yelled. At that she did what I was afraid she would do. She turned towards her father.

"You—you knew all along. Why didn't you tell anyone that there was a threat to the family?"

He just stared at her. He was totally defeated. He didn't need Lorelai to blame him—he already blamed himself. He had since that day in the park. He had for thirty-seven years. His shoulders slumped and he walked upstairs quietly. Now—she had made me mad. Now, I didn't particularly care what she was going through. Her father had been going through it for a lot longer.

"How could you say that to him?" I said sharply. "Do you have any concept of what he's been through?"

Rory and Luke slowly walked out of the living room.

"Mom, I don't want to fight with you," she sat down sulkingly. "You were wrong not to tell me and he was wrong not to tell you. This could have all been prevented if we were honest."

"Lorelai I want you to go up to your father and apologize to him." I said.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me," I said. "Apologize right now,"

"You want to tell me what to do you can get out of my house," she said her voice rising.

"What?" I said matching her voice.

"You heard me," she mocked back.

"Lorelai, this isn't the time for us to be fighting," I said.

"You lied to me Mom!" she yelled. "You lied to me and so did Dad!"

"It's always about you isn't it!" I yelled. "You're the only one that matters here!"

"Get out!" she yelled.

I turned and walked up the stairs. I went into the room and slammed the door.

"We're leaving!" I yelled to Richard.

"We can't. They don't want us to go home," he replied.

"I don't care. We'll stay somewhere in town. We're not wanted here." I said changing my clothes.

Richard picked up the clothes, to tired and worried to argue with me. We headed down the stairs, and I fully expected to see Lorelai waiting there at the open door. Instead the house was dark again, the only light coming through the window, casting shadows on the dark hair of our daughter who was lying on the couch finally giving herself to the anguish she felt, sobbing as if her heart would break. I dropped my clothes and went to her, putting my arms around her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she sobbed, as she held on to me for strength. "Please don't go," she whispered.

"I'm right here," I said, putting my head against hers. "I'm not going anywhere."

We just held each other for a minute and then the phone rang. Lorelai jumped up and ran to answer it.

"Hello?" she said. "Yes, this is Mrs. Danes," she turned to us and from the expression on her face my heart stopped once again. "Yes, we'll be right there," she said and hung up the phone.

"What?" we all cried out.

"It was the police station calling. They want us to come down. They've arrested a woman named April Kelly."


	15. April Kelly

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I'm back! My trip was fun and I hope you all had a great holiday season. Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. I hope you like this next chapter. Just like I am not a romance writer by trade, I am also not a crime story/mystery story by trade and I sincerely hope this chapter is somewhat believable. Also, this chapter is a little bit more scary so this chapter gets bumped up to a PG-13. That having been said, enjoy the next installment!

I had seen an episode of Law and Order once when I was home sick in bed. The only reason I had watched it was because of Jerry Orbach. I had always thought he was good looking. Now, as we walked into the Hartford police station it reminded me of that show. It was a nice place with mahogany colored walls and a few bouquets of flowers on desks. Police officers hurried in and out of the building and a few others dressed in white shirts, black slacks and black suspenders who seemed to be the ones in charge, were hovering over others. One saw us walk in and came up to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore—thank you for coming," he said. "I'm Detective Stevens. Please come with me," he said leading us down the hall.

"Have you found our daughter?" Luke asked anxiously.

"No," the detective said, "But we have a very strong lead," he said as he lead us down the hall and into a room with a glass display. Now it really did feel like Law and Order.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I understand that you watched the security tape that had Ms. Kelly on it, taking your stroller."

"Yes," I nodded.

"Did you get a good look at her face?"

"Yes, I had the security man pause the tape for me."

"We have already interviewed the security guard that helped you that day. He has come in and identified the woman he saw. I need you to do the same. A line up of woman will come out and I need you to take your time and tell us which one of the women was the one you saw that day."

I nodded slowly swallowing hard. He pressed a button on an intercom and said, "Bring them in."

Five women walked in slowly, all dressed in orange jumpsuits. They were all blondes and had ponytails in their hair.

"Turn around slowly," he said into the intercom and they all obliged. I watched each of them, trying to recall that moment in my mind that I had seen that face on the camera.

"Four," I whispered at first and then said it again louder. "Number four,"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I took another minute to be sure—yes, it was her. I was certain.

"Yes, it's number four." I said.

"You are done," he said and I watched as they turned and walked away. Suddenly number four turned and looked at me. That look—it was filled with such hatred. I had never seen someone look at me like that before. It took my breath away. She seemed to hold me with those eyes. The policeman seemed to notice it and told her to turn her head forward. She looked at me for one more minute and then all of a sudden spit on the ground. The policeman gave her a slight shove and told her to move. Suddenly she stopped and turned around towards me again. "Children are an heritage unto the Lord!" she shouted and I could hear her through the glass. "They shall not be left with the corrupt!" Two policemen grabbed her and took her out of the area. I couldn't take my eyes off of the glass. It was like she still had power over me. Richard put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I had forgotten there were other people in the room.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I don't have to tell you that number four was the woman the security guard identified as well. She was arrested in Boston last night on charges of kidnapping. You most likely had an idea but I am here to tell you that the incident in the mall was not a case of a mistaken stroller. It was an attempt at kidnapping your granddaughter. Yesterday in Boston a young girl, three year old Brittany Smith, was taken from the Valley Road mall. It was very busy, and she was separated from her mother. The mother realized it after a few minutes but it was too late. Brittany was nowhere to be found."

"Oh my," I breathed.

"There was a woman who had been coming into the mall who had heard Brittany screaming as she was being taken out to the car. She asked the woman who was carrying Brittany if there was anything she could do to help but there she received no answer. It was moments later that she walked into the mall and heard what was happening. She was able to give the police a description of the woman and of the car. By the time they got out to the parking lot she was gone. They were able to track the car and followed it for about a mile before it finally pulled over. The woman you just identified—April Kelly, was inside. Right away she started yelling what you just heard now. They arrested her but Brittany was nowhere to be found."

"So, are you thinking that this chick kidnapped Alicia too?" Luke asked.

"She was trying to kidnap her that day in the mall," I said suddenly, it all sinking in. "That's what she was doing. The stroller was a ruse—in case she had gotten caught."

The policeman nodded, and Luke suddenly pounded the desk, "So, you know who kidnapped her—where is she? Where is my daughter?"

"It's not that simple," he said and motioned us out of the room and down the hall. There was something he wasn't telling us—something big. He led us into an office and motioned for us to sit down. He locked the door and then sat down on a chair next to us.

"What I am about to tell you can't leave this room," he said and we all shifted in our seats nervously. He turned and brought something from off of his desk that was place in a zip log bag. "My name is Michael Stevens, I am a detective for the FBI. I was brought in on this case and the Smith case yesterday. I flew in from California."

Suddenly a new fear settled in the pit of my stomach. Why was this a federal case? Why were they bringing in someone from California?

He then showed us what was in the bag. "This was delivered to Mr. and Mrs. Smith late last night."

It was the note—the same note we had received when Lorelai was kidnapped, the same note Luke and Lorelai had received in Alicia's crib.

He only gave us a moment to digest that new piece of information before he went on. "Again, I would like to stress that this information is not to leave this room. I have been on assignment for over thirty years. There are very few people who know about this and it is vital that we keep it that way. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked his desk drawer. Inside was a black box with a lock on it. "Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore you indicated in your statement that you believed that there was a connection between your daughter's kidnapping and your granddaughters. You were right." Slowly he opened the box.

"Dear God," Richard shuddered.

Inside there were at least forty notes written just the same as the others.

"What does this mean?" Luke asked. "Who is this—that April woman can't be more than thirty, thirty five years old!"

"She is a part of a group called The Children for Christ. It's a cult that has far as we can tell was started in the sixties. I've been on the trail of them for years. They don't believe in living in houses, they live in the outdoors. They don't believe in having any worldly possessions. They believe in condemning the rich. They think that children born to rich people are suffering and it is their duty to remove them from their parents. We believe that is what happened to Alicia and to Lorelai years ago in France. I did not know about your daughter's kidnapping until yesterday when I talked to the police officer, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, but I am certain the same group was behind it."

It felt like electricity was surging through me. We weren't the victims of a woman who had gone mad over the loss of her child. We were victims of a top secret cult kidnapping. I could hardly breathe as I looked over at Lorelai and Luke as they digested the news. Richard reached over and grabbed my hand and I knew he was thinking the same thing. It was us—it was our fault. Our daughter and her husband weren't the rich ones, we were.

"Why haven't you been able to find these people?" Richard asked in a low voice. "How is it that one woman is caught so easily but you can't destroy the cult?"

"That's the difficult thing Mr. Gilmore. We are dealing with extremely intelligent people. Think about it—the attempt at kidnapping Alicia in the mall. They had to know what type of stroller Alicia had so they could have a duplicate ready. The same thing happened in New York about a week ago. Think about your daughter's kidnapping. I don't think it was random. Someone knew your were there in Paris and at that park. They are extremely intelligent and are very evasive. That's why we feel we can't let the press know about this. They might disappear off the face of the earth."

"So why was the Kelly woman caught so easily?" I asked.

"To give us a diversion," he answered. "She's a martyr, she's sacrificing herself to the cause. She won't give us anything."

Suddenly he leaned forward and took Lorelai's hands in his. "Mr. and Mrs. Danes, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, Lorelai's kidnapping is the forty-third case I have heard in the past thirty years. Her case turned out for the better. We can always hope for the same for Alicia. You should know however, that out of the forty-three cases I have heard about and been involved in, only six children have ever been found."

"No...No!" Lorelai cried and buried her head in Luke's shoulder.

"We're doing everything we can," the detective said. "Please, go back to your home and get some rest. We'll call you as soon as we know something."

Luke nodded and stood up slowly, with Lorelai still clinging to him. Detective Stevens opened the door and Richard put his hand on Lorelai's back and helped lead her out of the room. For some reason I could not leave. I knew there was something more. Something that he wasn't telling us. Evidently Richard knew it too because as soon as he had lead Lorelai down the hall he turned back towards the detective.

"What is it that you're not telling us?" Richard asked, taking my hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore," he started, shutting the door again. "I sincerely hope that this will be a success story but the odds against it are very slim. We have no idea what has happened to the other thirty six children over the years. We have no idea if they are taken into the cult, or..." he stopped and Richard and I sucked in a deep breath.

No nightmare could compare with the terror I felt right at that moment.

He didn't have to say the word, and truth to tell, I don't think I could have heard the word out loud. He gave us a minute to digest that and then went on. "Three years ago, we caught another martyr, another diversion. She said in her statement that the children deserved to be relieved of the suffering caused by their rich parents and it was their duty to God to fulfill that—even if it meant sending them to Christ themselves."

Suddenly I fell against Richard and he wrapped a protective arm around me.

"We are doing every thing we can," he said again. "I will contact you as soon as we know something more. We will continue to question Ms. Kelly and see what we can get out of her."

"Thank you," Richard whispered as he helped me out to the car.

We were silent on the way home, Richard and I said nothing about the last part of our conversation with the detective. We had hoped for answers and instead we only were more confused. Why us? Why out of all the rich people in the world had we been singled out? Why Alicia? Why was Alicia one of the forty-three children? How did Lorraine fit into all of this if she still did? Lorraine was rich herself, came from an affluent family. It was impossible to think that she had something to do with these people.

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon when we got back to the house. Rory had stayed behind in case the kidnappers had tried to call, and though there were police guards outside the house, we all breathed a sigh of relief to see Rory at the door. "Anything?" she asked and we all shook out heads. We were all exhausted. Richard and I slowly climbed up the stairs behind Lorelai and Luke and collapsed in the guest bed without taking our coats off. It took only moments until I was asleep.

I was at the park, it was storming. Lorelai was running away from me. "Lorelai look at me, come to Mommy! Please come to Mommy!" I was screaming, running after her. She was running up the hill, and I couldn't catch her. Why couldn't I catch her. She was standing on a cliff now, looking down below.

"Stop Lorelai!" I yelled. "Stop right there!"

She turned back and looked at me, then she took a step and tumbled over the edge. "No!" I screamed. "No!" I collapsed on the hill and sobbed. It was then I heard her voice. "Mommy!" she was crying. "want Mommy!"

"Lorelai!" I cried out. "I'm here! I'm right here!" The sound of her crying for me got louder and louder until it was deafening. I covered my ears and cried out to the sky. "She's my daughter! She's my baby! She's mine! Please don't hurt her! Please don't hurt my baby!" I saw it then. I was watching the three of us have the picnic and again I saw it—the face behind the tree, a dark shadow watching. It was Lorraine. I was certain.

Suddenly I sat up and again it felt like I had been drowning. "Lorelai!" I cried out. "I want my baby!" I screamed. Richard sat up and took me in his arms but I thrashed out of them.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. "I want my baby! Give me my baby!"

I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was gasping for every breath of air.

"Emily!" Richard was yelling but it felt like it was a million miles away. "Emily, wake up! It's the dream!" he yelled again.

Seconds later the door opened and Lorelai came in.

"Mom—I'm here, I'm right here," she said, trying to get close enough to me. She moved in closer and cupped her hands around my face. "Mom—Mommy, look at me. I'm right here!" she yelled. Suddenly I snapped out of it, looked at her and broke down sobbing. She took me in her arms and started crying herself. Her own baby was gone this time and all she could do was be my baby and hold me until I stopped crying. Finally after what seemed to be hours, I stopped crying and got a hold of myself. Breathing heavily I sat up.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked.

I nodded. Luke, Lorelai, Richard and Rory were all hovering over me.

"She was there," I said again after I had gathered my composure. "I am certain of it. She was watching us. She was there."


	16. To Be Needed

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. This has been great fun updating this often. I love to write! I will be heading back to the real world soon so the daily updates will not always be possible, but they sure have been fun now. I hope you enjoy today's installment!

Four days—four days and yet it felt like a thousand years. The days seemed to melt together. We were all a mindless mess of breakdowns. One minute I would find Rory lying in her bed sobbing. The next minute it would be Lorelai, the next minute it would be me. The men were strong, only showing their fear in quiet moments of aloneness or with their wives. Richard's large shoulders sagged with the weight of the guilt he was feeling. There had been such a change in the man I loved in the past four days. He seemed defeated, totally and completely defeated. I knew he blamed himself, the day after we had seen April Kelly I had gone up to our room to get something out of my suitcase and I thought he had been napping. I found him sitting on the bed, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. I didn't say anything, just went to him and put my arms around him.

"It's my fault," he sobbed. "It's all my fault."

"Richard," I whispered gently, kissing the top of his head. "Darling it wasn't your fault."

He looked up at me and continued, "She never wanted my life. She never wanted rich things. She's been running away from the life I gave her ever since she could crawl. Now—her child, our grandchild is gone because of my life. She never even wanted my life!"

I just kept my arms around him, trying to relieve some of the burden he felt.

Another change had come over Richard that I had noticed as well. Suddenly I was seeing a more gentle side of this man I had been married to for so long. I had seen his gentle nature towards me over the years, seen it with the girls as well, Rory certainly more than Lorelai, but he had never been one to show tenderness for very long. Now I was watching him sit on Rory's bed while she cried, his big hands patting her back and wiping away her tears. When Lorelai broke down in the kitchen, it was Richard that had gotten to her first, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her into him, letting his coat lapels get soaked with tears once again. And when Luke started slamming the cupboards shut when he was trying to make lunch, it was Richard that had quietly suggested they go for a walk to get some fresh air. I had loved this man for over half of my life, but in the past few days he had endeared me closer to him than I had ever thought possible.

It had been almost two days since we had gone to the police station and there had been nothing since. Neither Richard or I had told Lorelai Luke or Rory about the last part of our conversation with Detective Stevens but even though they didn't know about the conversation, I knew that each of us had the same sinking feeling in our hearts—that with each passing minute our chances of seeing Alicia again grew less and less. I tried to keep busy, cleaning up here and there, alphabetizing every thing in the house that could be alphabetized, but I still felt completely helpless.

" Hey Mom," Lorelai said walking into the living room while I was organizing her collection of America's Funniest Home Videos according to the year she had marked on the tape.

"Lorelai, I have never known such a pack rat. Are you the only one in the world that has the entire series of America's Funniest Home Videos on cassette tape?"

She shrugged, "It's not the whole series Mom. Just the Bob Saget years. The Tom Bergeron years aren't as funny and Daisy Fuentas was just wrong."

I just shook my head. "How are you?" I asked.

She shrugged, and sat down on the couch. I started to say something motherish, like she needed to rest or go eat something but any nagging about her health had gone totally unheeded so I stopped trying. I came and sat down next to her and we simply sat in silence.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked. "Anything at all?"

She said nothing but answered my question by putting her head on my shoulder. Instantly I wrapped my arm around her. My how things have changed!

"How are you doing?" I asked, putting my head against hers.

"I can't stand the waiting anymore," she said. "This is killing me."

Once again I found myself speechless and I cursed myself for it. All of my life I had been able to speak my mind but now I was powerless to comfort my own family. Mothers were supposed to be the rock, the support, and right now I felt completely powerless. I wasn't used to feeling powerless. There was nothing I could do or say. Sitting there on the lumpy couch, holding my daughter I realized that maybe this was part of my problem as a parent. I always needed to be in control, being doing something or saying something. I was never very good at just comforting. Maybe there was still time I thought to myself as I reached up and smoothed my daughter's hair off her forehead. Maybe even after all this time she still needed me.

"Lorelai..." I started hesitantly.

"Mmmhmm?" she answered sleepily.

I hesitated for a moment. She was so tired, maybe now was not the best time.

"What is it Mom?" she asked.

"Lorelai, things have been going so well for you and I for the past few years. It's been wonderful. I know we've been able to talk about things that happened in the past and work some of those things out, but I want you to know...I mean...I never really told you..."

She sat up and looked at me, "What?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for meddling in your life, I'm sorry for..."

"Mom," she cut me off, "You don't need to say that. We've said it a thousand times already."

"I know, but I never told you this. All those years, the Friday night dinners, the thing with Christopher and Luke, you always thought I was just being manipulative and controlling."

"No, I didn't" she countered and I affixed the stare.

"Okay, maybe I did," she said smiling slightly.

"I don't blame you," I said back. "But I never told you what was behind all that."

Her look softened and she said, "I think I have a pretty good idea Mom,"

I shook my head, "No I don't think you do Lorelai. When you were a baby, I'd nurse and think, 'This baby needs me, she's dependant on me,' and I loved that feeling. I loved that feeling of being needed. Now, I knew your father loved me, and my parents, but nobody had ever needed me the way you did. Then you got bigger and more and more you'd try to get down off my lap—as if you were running away from me even then. More and more you wanted to do things on your own and more and more I felt like you didn't need me anymore—but then sometimes when your dad was out of town, you'd come and wake me up in the middle of the night and I would hold you and sing to you and I felt on top of the world. Then I started sending you away when you came to me for bad dreams. I told you that you needed to be a big girl. I guess what I'm trying to say is. All of that was an effort to not only get back into your life but to also get you to or at least make me feel like you needed me again."

She was staring at me, probably confused by the fact that I so rarely opened up and shared my feelings with her. This was my daughter, not my best friend. That was the difference between Lorelai and I as mothers. I didn't open up to her, I protected her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is—I know you're a grown woman now. You don't need me. You never really have and I accept that," I reached over and put my hand on the back of her head.

"I'm proud of you," I whispered, "I always have been."

She smiled, "Thank you Mom,"

There was a knock at the door and we both hurried to answer it. It was the police officer on duty.

"Anything?" we both asked. He shook his head.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I've just visited with Detective Stevens on radio. He says that you are cleared to go back to your house for the things that you wanted."

We both sighed in disappointment at the insignificance of his announcement.

"Thank you," I said smiling slightly. "Will you be accompanying us?"

"Yes, Officer Reddington will be staying here to guard your daughter's house."

I had wanted to go back to my house for a few days, pick up some different clothing, check on things, etc. Richard seemed happy to go to the house as well.

"We'll be back in a little while," I said, we started walking out the door. Luke and Rory went inside but Lorelai stood at the door and watched us leave.

"Mom?" she called to me as Richard got into the car.

"Yes?" I answered, turning back towards her.

"I always needed you," she said and then smiled as she turned and walked back inside.

I was beaming when I got into the car with Richard. He seemed to know what had gone on and he smiled at me before starting the car and driving down the road. The policeman started after us. The drive back to Hartford was fine, and I was still so giddy over Lorelai's statement that I had almost forgotten our current set of circumstances. Suddenly I was brought back to reality full throttle when we pulled into our neighborhood and I saw a man walking down the sidewalk. My heart leaped into my throat.

...It was George Shetford.

I hadn't seen the man in years but I was positive it was him.

"Richard! Stop the car!" I yelled. He quickly pulled over and turned to me. "What is it?" he cried.

"That man—that man over there, on the sidewalk. It's George! It's George Shetford." Richard turned and he saw it as well. He almost tore the door off of the car getting out. The policeman hurried over to us.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That man—the one walking down the street, he's George Shetford. Lorraine's husband."

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes," we both nodded. George was getting closer and noticing us.

"Okay," the officer said. "Stay right here. Don't do anything,"

Suddenly he jumped in front of George. "You—stay where you are,"

George looked very startled and put his hands up. "What are you doing?" he stammered.

"Are you George Shetford?" the policeman asked.

"Yes," George said, the look of confusion and fear growing in his eyes.

"Mr. Shetford, I need you to come with me immediately to the Hartford police station immediately."

"What is this about?" he yelled.

"Just get into the car Sir," the officer replied.

"I don't understand...am I under arrest?"

Suddenly he saw us standing by our car. "Richard! Emily! Is that you?" he yelled out. "Look..." he said to the police officer, "There's been some sort of mistake. Those are the Gilmores over there. They'll vouch for me." He turned back towards us, "Richard! Emily! Please, tell them who I am!"

Against all logic I stepped towards him. Richard grabbed my arm but I jerked away.

"Please, stay back Mrs. Gilmore!" the policeman ordered as he took a hold of George, but I kept coming towards them.

"George," I said. "Please, just tell us where Alicia is," I pleaded.

By now George knew that there was something up with us. "Emily, what is this? Whose Alicia?"

"George please!" I said firmly. "Just tell us where Alicia is. She's not your daughter. She belongs with her parents."

He stared at us. "Emily, I swear I don't know what you're talking about."

"George..." I pleaded. "I know it must have been devastating for you and Lorraine when the baby died. I can't begin to understand that pain... but Alicia doesn't belong to you. Give her back."

He looked at me and shook his head. The policeman jerked his arms behind his back. George struggled as the officer forced him into the car.

"Emily...you have to believe me. Lorraine and I had a baby girl soon after we moved. She lived and as far as I know she is still living. Lorraine ran off and left me when the kid was two. I haven't seen Lorraine in over thirty years."


	17. The Darkest Hour before Dawn

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I always find them so helpful. Sorry for the lack of an update yesterday. I have a cold and wasn't feeling well. I hope you enjoy this next installment.

Detective Stevens was a tall man, thin and wiry. As he made his way over to us down the hall I wondered how someone so thin could ever take down someone in a fight if they needed to. Then I wondered why such a ridiculous thought was crossing my mind—exhaustion I guess.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore," he said, extending his hand towards us. Richard stood up and shook his hand.

"Are your daughter and your son-in-law on their way?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "We didn't see the need for all of us to come down. I called them and told them about George and I told them that I'd keep them posted. They are very tired."

He nodded and extended a hand towards his office.

"Well," he began as we sat down and he shut the door. "We interviewed Mr. Shetford thoroughly. He was very forthcoming and cooperative despite being nervous. He said that he and Mrs. Shetford were having marital problems when they were living in your neighborhood. He said the move was to be a change for them. He said they did indeed move to Boston like you said and had the baby about three months after that—a little girl, Rosalie. He said the marriage seemed to be going well. Then one day he was coming home from work and there was a note saying that she had left and had taken the kid with her. He said he tried to find her but she had disappeared. He moved to Chicago and has been living there ever since. He was served with divorce papers a few months after he moved. He was in Hartford this week visiting a cousin. We checked with the Chicago police and they checked him out. They found his divorce papers on record, checked with his employment. He checks out. He's telling the truth."

"Sorry—but I've heard that before," I spat out.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I understand your frustration. I firmly believe however that this man had nothing to do with your granddaughter's kidnapping. Now I understand that you do believe that this Lorraine Shetford had something to do with your daughter and your granddaughter's kidnapping but as far as we can tell, there is nothing to substantiate that evidence."

"Hold on..." I started.

"Mrs. Gilmore," he interrupted. "It doesn't mean that we are precluding the possibility that she could be involved. We just don't have any substantial evidence right now. Yes, she lied to you, but it could be that she was embarrassed about the divorce and made up a story."

"...that her child died?" I cut in incredulously.

"Mrs. Gilmore," he said again. "Again, we are going to keep Mrs. Shetford in the list of suspects. But all we have to go on right now is memories that may or may not be true. I have no reason to hold Mr. Shetford here."

We both nodded and stood up.

"We will continue to do everything we can," he said, placing a hand on my back and leading us out the doorway. We were crestfallen as we walked slowly out to the car. While I was relieved to know that George was telling the truth, relieved to know that he wasn't the monster I had pictured him, I needed answers. I was desperate for answers. We were a pair of heartbroken parents as we got into the car. We were sure that this was going to be a big lead, now how could we face our daughter and tell her that we were more confused now than before?

We just sat there in the car, staring straight ahead, unable to say anything. We were defeated completely defeated, and for the first time in our married lives we were defeated together. Richard had gone through his Gethsemane when Lorelai was kidnapped and I was in the hospital dying. Not being able to go through that much pain again he had shut down that Daddy part of him and become so good at burying pain that when Lorelai had left, the pain he had felt had gone into the hole he had dug in his heart. Then I was left to go through Gethsemane alone, going through my month of darkness, unable to get out of bed. Now here we were, reliving the Hell of the past, except we felt even more powerless and responsible. Our granddaughter was gone, possibly dead because of our life style. And both of us knew in our hearts that if it did turn out that she was dead, would we not be able to live with ourselves, but our daughter would always know that it was our way of life that had done this. For the rest of our lives, whenever we would look into our daughter's eyes we would see the blame. Richard seemed to sense my thoughts and reached over and took my hand. I squeezed it hard and tears started to flow from my eyes. Here we were, perhaps facing our darkest hour and now we were walking through Gethsemane together.

We held each other's hand for a few moments and then he reached up and started the car. On a whim I looked up at the sidewalk and saw a woman pushing her child in a stroller. I smiled sadly, remembering back to before the kidnapping attempt had happened when I was in the mall, so happy and proud to be there with my granddaughter.

"Richard..." I said suddenly, grabbing his arm and breathing heavily.

"What?" he asked.

"Why us, why you and I?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Richard, think about it...how many rich people are there in the area of Hartford alone? There have been forty-three cases over the entire country in the past forty years. Two of those cases have involved our daughter and our granddaughter. Think about it...why us?"

"What are you saying Emily?"

"Richard, remember what Detective Stevens said? The kidnapping attempt in the mall wasn't a random thing. They knew I was going to be there. They knew what kind of stroller Alicia had so they could have the duplicate in case something didn't work. This was planned. We were planned targets—for a second time."

"Yes..." he prodded.

"That's what I'm saying. Why us? They were following me, they were probably spying on Lorelai. Lorelai and Luke aren't rich. Think about it Richard, these people aren't just taking children away from rich parents. If that were the case, then Alicia's kidnapping makes no sense. For some reason we are a target. We were thirty-seven years ago and we are now. Someone out there wants to hurt us Richard...you and me."

"Lorraine," he breathed.

I nodded. "I know it's sounds crazy Richard but she was there. I know she was. I know it as certain as I've known anything in my life. She was there that day in the park. She's part of this whole thing. I know she is."

"I believe you," he said, squeezing my hand again. "The question is, what do we do?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Let's go back to Lorelai's" I said. It's getting dark and she'll be anxious to hear about what happened."

We simply told Lorelai that the lead had panned out. She had met us at the doorway, and her face had fallen as soon as she saw our faces. Richard put a hand on her shoulder and we told them what had happened.

"So...the policeman don't think it's Lorraine anymore?" Luke asked as we explained the whole story.

"Well, they are willing to keep her in the suspect list, but they don't have any evidence right now," I said, adding a mocking tone to the last part of my sentence. "I am sure she did however. Tomorrow I am going back over to the house and get anything I can about Lorraine, anything that can give us a clue to where she is. She did lie to me. We know that." I didn't want to get into the gravity of the situation that Richard and I had talked about in the car. For now, this was all I was going to say on the matter.

"Well, I think we should see about getting some dinner," I said standing up and walking towards the kitchen. I turned back when I passed Rory's empty room. "Where's Rory?" I asked.

"She went out to dinner with some friends."

"She what?" Richard and I both cried together.

"Relax guys," she said. "The policemen talked to us today and said that at this point they don't think there is a viable threat against all of us. He is still going to leave a guard here, but he said that you guys could go home and Rory could go back to Yale. She wants to stay here at night, but I told her to go out for awhile. She's been cooped up in here for days."

"Lorelai..." Richard and I cried simultaneously together. "How could you let her go?"

Lorelai stood up and in her "end of discussion face," said, "Do you honestly think I would have let her go if I thought it was dangerous? She needed a break. Marty and some other friends from Yale came to take her out to dinner. They'll be back in two hours at the most. So just relax okay?" her voice inflecting angrily at the end.

"No, I won't relax!" I said, my conversation in the car with Richard coming to haunt me. "That was irresponsible of you to let her go like that! What if something happens?" I yelled.

Lorelai's eyes suddenly became pure ice. She wasn't going to scream and yell with me, but this conversation was about to come to a cold end.

"Mom, Rory is my daughter...and in case you haven't noticed, it's my daughter that's missing right now so just back off," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Ashamed as I am to admit this, there was a time when "I told you so," used to be one of my favorite phrases—especially with Lorelai. There was nothing I liked better than proving that I was right. Now—as we sat there in the living room, the clock ticking away each second adding onto the two hour long agony we had been going through. It was ten o'clock, two hours after Rory said she was going to be home and we hadn't heard a word from her. Now, the words "I told you so," were the furthest thing from my mind. Lorelai was curled up on the couch, tears spilling over her cheeks, her guilt being so overwhelming that she was unable to move. I sat there with her, my hand resting on top of her, my own tears overflowing on my cheeks. I needed to touch her, make sure she was still there—my girl, the only one I had now. Richard and Luke, unable to stand still for one more minute had gone out looking for Rory an hour ago. So, it was just us, sitting alone in the darkness.

"Mom," Lorelai whispered suddenly, her voice sounded far away

"Yes Baby?" I leaned forward towards her.

"What am I going to do?" she choked out. "My kids have been my whole life."

I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the couch. It was my fault, it was all my fault. I was certain of it now. There was someone out there who hated me so much that she was trying to destroy my family.

"Everything will be alright Lorelai," I said as I took one of the pillows from the couch and put it on my lap. I patted it like I always had when she was a little girl, letting her know that I had a lap that was ready and waiting. With fresh batch of tears pouring out of her, she laid down on the pillow and wrapped her arm around my legs. I kissed the top of her head and then kept my hand on her head caressing her hair, sensing that she needed to feel the physical connection to me as much as I needed to feel her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both of us jumped up as though the hand of the Almighty had reached down and threw us. We ran to open the door and it was a boy I didn't recognize but according to the look on Lorelai's face she did.

"Jace..." she cried, "Jace, where's Rory?"

My heard jumped, "Was this one of the boys that was with her?" I asked. Lorelai nodded.

"Lorelai, Rory sent me back here to get you. She's okay. But she says you have to hurry."

"Where is she?" we both cried together.

"We have to hurry," he said, and Lorelai and I both grabbed our coats and headed towards her car.

"I'll show you where she is," Jace said.

I got in the back of the car quickly while Jace sat in the front.

"Jace, tell me what is going on!" Lorelai said once we had started down the road.

"We were in Hartford, at a restaurant. There was this couple next to us with a little girl named Chloe and we started talking to them. They were moving to Texas. Rory had to go to the bathroom and when she was done she walked out of the stall and she said the little girl was there and she was crying. Rory asked her what was the matter and she said the little girl said she wanted to go home. She said the kid was terrified. Rory said she asked her what was the matter and the little girl said that she wasn't Chloe, she was Brittany, but if she told anybody that she was Brittany then someone was going to hurt her mom and dad."

"Lorelai!" I cried, "The girl that was kidnapped in Boston!"

"Go on," we both said.

Rory said a minute later the woman came in and took her out, saying she was very tired. They went out to the car. There was no time, we couldn't take a chance on the police taking too long. She couldn't call you because she knew that you wouldn't let her go. She came and got us, told us that those people might lead us to her sister. We got in the car, turned off the headlights and followed them. We followed them to a downtown fish place. Rory told me to come get you then as fast as I could.

Lorelai pushed all the way down on the pedal. "Can you get us there?" she asked.

He nodded.

Suddenly Lorelai's cell phone went off. She picked it up, "Rory?" she cried out. There was no answer.

"I can hear voices," she said. "I think I am on speaker phone," I leaned closer to hear.

"Children are a heritage of the Lord," a faraway voice said. "They must be raised with the righteous."

Both Lorelai and I took in a sharp breath of air.

"Rory, please tell me that you are out of sight," Lorelai whispered. The phone beeped slightly as Rory pushed a number on the other side—9

"9—for Y, she's out of sight,"

"Dear God Lorelai" I shuddered

"Mom, call the police," she said and I grabbed for my purse.

"Hang on kid," Lorelai whispered into the phone "We're on our way,"


	18. This Fight's With Me

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews on that last chapter. I was a little nervous about that one. I'm glad it went over okay. I am now back in the "real world" so updates may not be coming as fast as I would like, but I'll do my best. As always, I hope you enjoy this next installment.

We drove in silence—the only sound was the world whishing by as Lorelai sped towards Hartford and the garbled sounds of the meeting coming from Rory's cell phone. I had called the police and Richard and Luke—they were going to meet us there.

"Are we close?" Lorelai whispered to Jace—the college boy who had been with Rory and was leading us to her.

He nodded, "Yeah, we're almost there, turn left on that next street."

It was quiet again as Lorelai turned and then suddenly we heard a "Mom?" that nearly caused Lorelai to wreck the car.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm here," she whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine—I think they're done. They're getting up and leaving,"

"Rory—where are you? Can they see you?" I whispered into the phone.

"No Grandma—I'm behind the barrels in the store. They're going out the back way."

"Mom—they're leaving. The police aren't going to get here in time. This may be the last chance to find Alicia. I have to follow one of them."

"Rory—stay where you are. Do you hear me? Stay right there!" Lorelai whispered fiercely.

Suddenly there was a dial tone—a horrible, terrifying dial tone.

"Lorelai!" I cried.

"Where are the police?" she yelled.

"Lorelai…" Jace interrupted. "I can hear them—listen."

Suddenly we heard the sirens of three or four police cars coming towards us.

"Come on…Come on!" Lorelai yelled impatiently and handed me her cell phone. "Mom, see if you can get Rory back."

I grabbed the cell phone and pressed the speed dial over and over again. "Please Rory," I whispered, my hands shaking. "Come on Rory, please pick up the phone." Suddenly I started softly crying, "Please…if there's a God in Heaven. Please let her be alright. Please don't take my girls."

"There it is!" Jace yelled as we turned down the street. The three police cars screeched to a stop just as we started down the street and we watched as the policeman kicked down the door and stepped inside.

Lorelai stopped the car and we all got out of the car running towards the building.

Detective Stevens got out of the car and held up his hands towards us. "Please, get back in the car," he said. "Let us take care of this."

Lorelai paid no attention and charged in to the building. Two policemen grabbed her and held her back.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "That's my daughter in there!"

"Mrs. Danes, please," Detective Stevens said firmly.

"Let me go!" she yelled fighting the policemen.

"Lorelai! Stop!" I cried and went to her.

"We can't go in there right now," I said as I held on to her. We heard the police crashing around inside and time seemed to stop as we waited for the police to come out.

Four of them finally did, wearing helmets and carrying weapons, "The building is clear. There is no one inside at all. We don't see anyone around the outside area either"

"No…No!" Lorelai cried and broke into sobs on my shoulder.

Detective Stevens was running towards the car. "Mrs. Danes, we're going to find them. We're going to find them!"

The police cars started down the road and Lorelai ran towards the jeep.

"What are you doing?" I called.

"I'm going too," she said. "Get in the car,"

"I'll wait here for Dad and Luke," I said.

"No…get in the car!" she yelled.

"Lorelai, I'm staying here," I said firmly.

"Jace, stay here with my mom until my dad get here," she ordered and took off down the road.

As soon as she was out of sight, I turned to Jace. "I'm not getting any reception here," I said lying. "Go down the street and use that payphone to call my husband's cell. The number is 623-7476. Tell him what's happening,"

"Yes Mam," he said, "But…if you were going to call your husband, why did you need to wait her for him?"

"Just do as I say Young Man," I said. He took off towards the payphone.

I waited as soon as he was out of sight and earshot and then I walked behind the store and into an alley.

I looked all around me looking for any sign of movement. It was dark but I wasn't afraid. I wasn't going to be afraid anymore.

"Lorraine!" I yelled. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you have a fight with me—have it with me! Leave my children alone!" I looked around again seeing if there was any response.

"Lorraine! I'm right here! You want me—I'm right here, come on!"

There was no response, nothing but silence. And then suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps running towards me. I turned towards them and saw Rory running down the alley.

"Rory!" I cried out and ran towards her, hugging her to me, feeling all over for any broken bones.

"Are you alright?" I asked, cupping her face in my hands and bringing her forehead against mine.

"I'm fine Grandma," she breathed heavily, but I lost them. I couldn't follow them anymore.

"It's alright Sweetheart," I said kissing her forehead. "The police are on the trail. Tell me about what happened in the meeting," I said, leading her towards the back steps of the building.

"The people came in… the ones with Brittany," she began, still breathing heavily. "One of the guys started yelling at them, telling them that they had exposed Brittany to evil by taking her to a restaurant. It was really weird. The woman pretending to be Brittany's mom started crying and saying they had forgot. The guy then said that they weren't fit and that someone else would be found. Then they told them to leave and they kept Brittany with them."

"What do you think that meant?" I asked.

"I don't know…it was really weird."

"What else?" I prodded.

"Grandma…" she started. "That woman…Lorraine. She was there."

"I know Rory," I answered.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Jace just went down to call Grandpa on his cell, your mom left with the police. As soon as Jace gets back, you both are going to the McDonald's on the next street over. You are going to stay there until someone comes for you."

"What are you going to do?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry about that Rory," I said smoothing the hair out of her face. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Grandma…I'm staying with you," she said and clung to me. I reached down and removed her arms from me.

"Sweetheart, I want you to go with Jace, He'll be back any second,"

"No Grandma!" she started cry. "I'm not leaving here without you."

"Rory please…" I pleaded. "Go…go now!"

"You're going to try and find her aren't you…on your own?" she said, searching my face.

"Rory, do as I say!" I said firmly. Suddenly there was a movement in the bushes and we both turned towards it. I watched in horror as Lorraine stepped out and pointed a gun at us. Instinctively I stood up, grabbed Rory and shoved her behind me.

"You wanted it just the two of us, here we are," she said in a low voice.

"Fine…let Rory go. Your fight is with me." I said, my only fear being for Rory's life.

"Sorry, can't do that," she said chuckling.

From behind me I heard a small click and instantly I knew what it was. Rory had used her cell phone again. Now it was up to me to keep Lorraine talking until the police got here.

"So…Rory" she called.

"Don't say anything" I whispered.

"How did you enjoy our little meeting?" she asked and I couldn't help taking in a sharp breath. She had known that Rory was there!

"Lorraine…" I said. "Tell me what this is all about."

"I'm a member of the Children for Christ. I have dedicated my life to serving children and saving them for evil."

I chuckled slowly and shook my head, "You don't really expect me to believe that do you?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"That you have dedicated your life to children. Tell me, how does it save children to kidnap them from their parents?"

"Their parents are evil," she retorted.

"How so?"

"They are rich,"

"And that buys them a one way ticket to Hell?" I said incredulously.

"Grandma," Rory whispered from behind me. "Don't antagonize her,"

"Yeah Grandma…don't antagonize me," Lorraine said taking another step towards me.

"Lorraine stop with all of this. Stop with the mask of this stupid cult. Why me? You kidnapped Lorelai years ago, you tried to kidnap Rory, you kidnapped Alicia…Why? What is it that you have against me?"

She shrugged, "I hated you. I've always hated you."

In spite of everything, even though my blood burned with hatred for this woman, her remarks still stung.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you had it all. You had a husband that loved you, a beautiful baby, a beautiful house. I was jealous of you."

"I found George," I said. "He said the baby lived. He said you left him."

"Yes I did, I hated George too. I hated myself, I hated my life. So I ran. I ran until I found the Children for Christ. They gave me meaning."

"So, I lost my daughter, my unborn child, my husband went through years of Hell, and now my granddaughter is gone now…all so that you could have piece of mind?" I said, stepping closer to her.

"I wanted you to suffer. I wanted you to feel as miserable as I did. The Children of Christ told me when I came that it was my duty to make you suffer. My duty and the duty of my child."

Her words sank into me… "April," I said slowly, "April Kelly is your daughter." She nodded.

"Where is Alicia Lorraine?" I asked, taking another step towards her.

"She is with the righteous," Lorraine said.

"Lorraine…I'm not kidding around here. Tell me where my granddaughter is." I said, the hardest stare of my life settling in my features.

She leveled the gun at me. "Don't come any closer Emily,"

"Rory run, run right now and don't stop for anything," I said in a low voice.

She dodged from behind me and ran towards the alley. For a few terrifying moments my heart stopped as Lorraine fired a shot at her and it missed.

I could hear Rory's sobs as she ran down the street.

"Where is Alicia?" I said again, facing Lorraine.

"Emily, I will shoot you," she said, leveling the gun at me.

"And I will end this and end this now," I said in a low voice, "Now where is Alicia?"

Okay—I know I'm evil.  I will be sure to continue tomorrow.


	19. Sacrifices and Miracles

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Author's Note: Okay, okay, I know you are all probably upset with me as I promised an update yesterday and didn't do it. I am sorry! I was really busy all day and had a few hours to update last night but didn't want to rush writing this important chapter. So—here you go. I hope you enjoy this next installment. P.S. A connection to History Repeats is at the end, if you need a refresher.

"Emily, I will shoot you," she said, leveling the gun at me.

"And I will end this and end this now," I said in a low voice, "Now where is Alicia?"

She laughed, "And how do you expect to end this? I have the gun."

"Lorraine, you're not a killer,"

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Because I know you're not a killer. You don't want to kill me," I said calmly as I could muster. I had to keep her talking. If killing me was what she wanted then I was ready. Rory, Lorelai, Luke, and Richard were safe. If killing me was what was going to end this woman's vendetta then that's what needed to happen. All of my married life I had never really protected those I loved. Now, I was ready to go if that's what was needed. However, if she killed me now there was little chance we'd find Alicia. I had to keep her talking.

"Lorraine, tell me something. This Children for Christ, it actually condones killing?"

"The righteous must prevail. The wicked must suffer," she replied with an almost robot like voice. Maybe I had hit on something, keep her talking about the cult, until the police got here.

"Why are you the ones that get to decide who is righteous and who is wicked?"

"The bible condemned the rich and so must I," she replied again in a robot like tone.

"So, why Lorelai and Luke? They aren't rich," I asked.

"Lorelai is the seed of evil. She is not fit to raise a child. Besides, the child was your grandchild. I wanted you to continue to suffer."

I noticed she was slowly lowering the gun as she was talking. _Come on Detective Stevens, hurry! _

"Tell me something else," I said. "What happened with Lorelai's kidnapping? How did we find her?"

"She was already too corrupt," Lorraine replied, "No one wanted her. So I left her in the alley."

"So, you're telling me it was righteous for you to take her from her parents, and leave her in an alley way?"

"She was corrupt," she replied nonchalantly.

"She was two years old!" I yelled for the first time.

Lorraine started laughing again. "Emily, Emily, Emily," she said, "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Emily, I've spent over thirty years avoiding the police. Do you really think I would let you keep me talking, giving your granddaughter a chance to call the police? Sorry Dearie, not happening," she said as she started towards the bushes.

"Lorraine," I called after her. "If it's me you want you have me. Alicia belongs to Lorelai. Please, I'll do what ever you want. Just give my daughter back her baby."

She turned to me, "I'm sorry," she smirked, "I must have heard wrong, did the almighty Emily Gilmore just beg to lowly me?"

"Lorraine I have no idea what has happened between us in the past to make you hate me so much. But my daughter shouldn't have to suffer because of it. You wanted to make me suffer…well mission accomplished. Just leave my daughter out of this."

She turned and started again towards the bushes. "You'll never find her," she said

"You want me to beg?" I yelled. "Here is me begging!" I said throwing up my arms in the air. "Lorraine, please. Do what you want with me. Just let Alicia go back to her parents!"

"Emily, I can't do that," she said climbing back into the bushes. "But since you are so eager to end this thing with you…well then fine," She lowered the gun and fired the trigger.

Time seemed to just stop.

It was like one of slow motion moments in the movies.

_Please Rory…keep running. Don't come back no matter what you hear._

_Lorelai…I tried_

_Richard Darling, I love you forever. _

Suddenly out of the blue I felt an arm come across my chest and force me down to the ground. It knocked the wind out of me and it took me a moment to realize that I really hadn't been shot. And then as I weakly lifted my head the panic that surged through my body couldn't have been any worse if I had been shot…

…because lying on the ground, conscious but holding a bloody arm, made from a bullet that was meant for me…was Luke.

"Oh Dear God!" I cried, kneeling next to him, taking off my scarf and wrapping it around the wound.

"Emily, it's fine, it's just a scratch…where did she go?" he breathed. I continued to try and help him, while looking up to where Lorraine was. She was gone.

Suddenly there seems to be a choir of police sirens, all around. And then I heard words that once again confirmed for me the existence of a God. It seemed to be far away but at the same time close.

"Lorraine Shetford, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Alicia Danes, you have the right to remain silent,"

Thank God—I had kept her talking long enough.

I leaned over and put a hand on Luke's forehead, tears overflowing in my eyes at his sacrifice.

"Emily," he said again. "It's okay, it's just a scratch."

"Luke I…" I choked out.

"It's okay," he said again.

"Emily! Emily!" I suddenly heard Richard crying out fiercely. "Richard, I'm back here! Luke's been shot!"

I heard him crash through the debris in the alley and run towards us.

"Richard," Luke said wincing as he tried to sit up, "It's just a scratch,"

"Lucas Danes you lay right back down there!" I said fiercely. He obediently laid back down, and I don't know if the look on his face was from the pain or from the surprise at my motherly outburst.

Detective Stevens was coming around the corner, "Mr. Danes, an ambulance is on it's way," he said.

Keeping my hand on Luke's forehead I turned towards him. "You have Lorraine?"

"Yes, we have her," she's on her way back to the station right now.

"She confessed everything to me," I said. "I know she took Alicia."

He nodded, "We're going to find Alicia now,"

"Where's my daughter?" I asked, and then before Detective Stevens could answer I heard the answer to my question.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" I heard Lorelai screaming.

"Lorelai, I'm back here, Hurry!" I called back.

"Okay, so when you decided to stay here I didn't actually think that meant confronting Psycho Dragon Lady by yourself you crazy woman," she called as she came running.

"I mean who would of thought that I was the daughter of Rambo Emily, what were you thinking? Mom this was a new level of craziness even for…"

She came around the corner and seeing Luke started screaming.

"It's just a scratch!" Luke said exasperatingly.

She ran over to him, and knelt down next to him, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay," he whispered.

Suddenly we heard more movement and two ambulance guys were making their way back with a stretcher.

"Over here," I called. They gently placed Luke on the stretcher, and he winced in pain, Lorelai followed on the side of him, still crying. We followed around to the front where the ambulance was waiting. They carefully lifted him in the ambulance and Lorelai stepped in after him. Suddenly she turned to me, "Rory…" she said in a panic.

"We'll get her. She's at the McDonalds down the street with Jace. We'll meet you at the hospital,"

"Okay" she nodded and sat down next to Luke. As they were closing the doors I met Luke's eyes, and with a fresh batch of tears I mouthed, "Thank you,"

He smiled back weakly and then the doors shut and the ambulance sped away. As soon as they were down the street, my strength failed me and I collapsed into Richard's arms, sobbing out the fear and anguish.

Richard held me close to him, putting his hand on the back of my head.

"He saved my life," I choked out between sobs. "She had fired, I thought I was dead,"

Richard tightened his grip, and I felt his own body starting to shake. "We got here and I thought you had already gone," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I wanted to follow the police, but Luke decided to stay and look around the building more," his voice was thick, "If he hadn't stayed…"

I looked up at him, and saw the fear in his eyes—the fear that he had almost lost me for a second time.

He reached down and placed a shaking hand on the side of my face, and bending down to kiss me, I assured him that I was alive and well by kissing him with all the love and passion I felt in my heart. It was freezing outside but I felt warm all over.

"Richard," I said breathing heavily as I parted from him. He ignored me and brought me towards him for round two.

"Richard…" I said again after I had broken the kiss. "We have a granddaughter out there that is going to have a heart attack if we don't go get her.

"You're right," he said, and he put a hand on the small of my back and lead me to the car.

_Please Rory, please…be at the McDonalds_. I prayed that she had obeyed me and that she hadn't tried to do anything heroic. If Lorraine wasn't in jail, I would have been terrified she had tried to go after Rory. At least that was one worry that was off of my mind. We pulled up to the McDonald's and hurried inside. I prayed again that she would be there. I couldn't take anymore worry tonight. Between Luke in the hospital and Alicia still missing, I couldn't take anymore.

"Grandma!" I heard her cry out and I turned towards her voice and caught her in my arms. "Are you okay?" I asked, as I held her. She nodded as she sobbed on my shoulder. "Are…you…okay?" she choked out between sobs. I nodded and brushed my hand over her hair. "I'm just fine Sweetie," I said and once again I was mindful of the sacrifice that had made it possible for me to be there holding my granddaughter again. I held her tighter and my voice got shaky again. "I'm just fine,"

I finally broke her hug and looked at her. "Rory, Luke has been shot."

She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"The bullet hit his arm and he is on his way to the hospital right now." I said, taking one of her hands and squeezing it. "We're on our way there now, come with us."

She nodded weakly and Richard stepped forward and taking her in his arms he led her towards the car. I turned towards Jace who had been standing towards the back.

"Thank you for taking care of her," I said and he smiled and shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Do you need a ride somewhere? Can you get home safely?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said. "I called my mom and she's coming to pick me up."

"Did you tell her the whole story?" I asked incredulously. He shrugged again and smiled, "Nah, my mom's one of those worry types. I think she would freak."

"Thank you Jace," I said and being on a motherly role tonight I stepped towards him and hugged him to me. He shrugged and smiled and I smiled back and then hurried out the door.

The hospital was about a fifteen minute ride away. Richard pulled up to the front and let Rory and I out and then went to find a place to park.

We hurried in, "Excuse me," I said to the receptionist, "I need to see Luke Danes,"

"Please take a seat," the woman said.

_I don't believe this. You have no idea who you are dealing with here Honey. _

"I'm sorry, I don't think you heard me correctly," I said once again affixing the stare. "Now, I have had a very bad night and I am the last person in the world you want to mess with right now. I need to see Luke Danes and I need to see him now."

"Are you a relative?" she asked and without hesitation I nodded.

"Who is he to you?" she asked.

"He's my son," I said.

Thankfully the receptionist knew she had met her match and she allowed us back. Lorelai met up with us and after a tearful reunion with Rory told us Luke was in surgery right then repairing the damage on his arm. He had been lucky the doctor had said, he would be in a sling for awhile, but he would be just fine. The relief washed over me like a wave. He was going to be fine!

It would be a few hours until we could see him. Lorelai was going to stay at the hospital and Rory wanted to stay with her. Richard and I said we would go back to Lorelai's house to wait for news of Alicia.

We were about halfway to Stars Hollow when Detective Stevens called my cell and asked us to come in. Our hearts were racing as fast as the car as we turned around and hurried back to Hartford. This was it! We were certain of it. Finally we were going to find Alicia! We grabbed each other's hands as we ran into the building but we stopped dead when we saw Detective Steven's face. It was anything but hopeful.

"What is it?" I cried out, paralyzed with fear that that he would tell us Alicia was already dead.

He lead us back into his office and motioned for us to sit down. "April Kelly talked tonight," he said. "She didn't say much, but she said that what the Children of Christ does is sell the babies to families they deem worthy, families who are so desperate to have children that they don't ask question on where they got them."

Suddenly it all made since—why so few had been found, Rory telling me that Brittany's new "parents" were deemed unfit.

"That is all the information we could get out of her," he said sighing. "We have every reason to believe your granddaughter has been sold as well,"

I drew in a sharp breath. I knew what was coming next.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore," he said, "We will continue to question Ms. Shetford and Ms. Kelly, we will continue to search, but you should understand that the odds of finding your granddaughter are minuscule. Considering your daughter was kidnapped in Paris and ended up in the U.S., it is likely that Alicia could be anywhere in the world right now."

"Thank you," Richard said huskily and stood up, taking me by the hand.

"At least we know she's safe," Detective Stevens said as he led us out the door. Richard and I nodded slowly as we took each other's hands and walked out.

Again we were defeated, true Lorraine was behind bars, true she could never hurt us again, but we were still lost.

"We have to go back to the hospital," Richard said as we got in the car.

"I can't Richard," I said, the fear of telling Lorelai causing me physical pain. "I can't tonight."

He nodded slowly and turned left when he got out of the parking lot—back to Stars Hollow.

We said nothing on the way, but as we got out of the car, we both held onto to eachother's hands for strength, wearily making our way to the front door.

"_Please God Please don't make me tell Lorelai that it's hopeless. Please…we need another miracle_."

And just then, my cellphone rang and I answered it as we walked inside.

"Emily? It's Missie, is everything okay?"

"Missie?"

"Yes, it's me. Is everything okay?"

Two months ago, Missie had moved to Los Angeles California, her first step in moving out from underneath her mother's thumb and away from her Enquirer nickname "The Bates Black Widow,"

"No, everything's not okay here," I said quickly, before another set of tears came on. "Why do you ask?"

"Emily…" she said in a serious tone. "Alicia, is she missing?"

My heart started beating wildly. There was no way she could have known that. There was no country-wide news on this case.

"Why?" I cried out, not daring to hope.

"I saw a new couple in the neighborhood today Emily. They had a baby with them. I knew she looked familiar, but I couldn't place why. Then it came to me who she looked like. I looked at the last picture of Alicia that you had emailed me and it was her, exactly. Emily…is Alicia missing?"

"Missie," I said, my voice shaking. "You're certain?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Don't talk to the police, don't talk to anyone. Richard and I are on our way."

"So Alicia really is missing?"

"Yes," I said swallowing hard, "We're on the next flight out,"

"I'll be waiting for you," she said and hung up the phone.

I turned back to Richard and he was already on the phone with the airline company booking us the next flight, telling them he would pay any fee to get us on the next flight to Los Angeles.

"Let's go," he said, once the confirmation was made. "The flight leaves in an hour."

"What about Lorelai?" I asked as we were heading out the door.

"We need to do this ourselves Emily," he said. "If it isn't Alicia, then I couldn't face Lorelai."


	20. Waiting

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Author's Note: Thank you all who read and reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it. Your reviews are always helpful. Thank you for being honest and thorough. I hope you all enjoy this next installment.

The plane was dark as it was a night flight and slightly chilly. I couldn't sleep, but I pulled the blanket the stewardess had given me up and snuggled deeper into Richard's embrace. He wasn't sleeping either. He was looking out the window, watching the silvery clouds go by. The plane seemed to be crawling across the clouds, it felt like we would never get there. I reached up and took another sip of my ginger ale, hoping it would serve to calm my stomach. I knew though that what ailed my stomach could not be cured by ginger ale.

"Richard?" I asked and he turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think it's possible? Do you really think it could be Alicia?" I asked and I could see the same anxious lines on his forehead—he was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know Emily," he said.

"It just seems too easy," I sighed. "I mean…what are the chances? Out of all the neighborhoods in the world, they move into Missie's and Missie recognizes Alicia? Doesn't it just sound too easy?"

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Emily, our daughter was kidnapped when she was two, you've been having nightmares for thirty-seven years, our granddaughters been missing for a week, in the last twenty-four hours, you've been shot at by a woman who just a month ago you thought was your friend, and we have a son-in-law in the hospital, I think we deserve an easy."

"But Richard—really, what are the odds? And…do you really think Missie could have recognized Alicia? She's only ever seen pictures. Do you really think it's her?"

He reached over and pulled the blanket tighter around me, "Try to sleep Emily," he whispered gently and I knew that he was struggling with the same feelings.

"Richard?" I said again after a few minutes

"Yes?"

"I don't think I'm going to able to stand it if it's not her Richard. I couldn't bear it." I said, turning my face into his chest.

His only answer was to bring his big hand up and rest it on the back of my head.

The next thing I knew, Richard was shaking me gently, "Emily? Emily we're here. Wake up,"

I sat up—amazed that I had slept. I stood up and once again holding hands, Richard and I walked slowly off the plane. We didn't hurry this time—our hope and adrenaline having left us awhile ago. The world seemed to be running by us as we slowly made our way down the main hallway. Why was everyone in such a hurry? What was so incredibly important?

We stepped on the escalator and I smiled slightly as I saw Missie at the bottom waiting for us. It never ceased to amaze me how much she and Lorelai really looked like each other. They could easily pass for sisters. And suddenly my thoughts went to the baby I had lost, the baby I had forgotten I was ever carrying. Had it been a girl? Would it have looked something like Missie? During the brief ride down the escalator, I tried to call back my mind to anything, anything at all I could remember about the child I had carried inside of me for six weeks. Did I know I was pregnant? Was I planning to break the news to Richard in France? If I knew…did I kill that baby by agonizing over the loss of my other child?

_Okay, that's enough. Stop it right now_

We reached the bottom of the escalator and Missie walked towards us. I opened my arms and hugged her to me.

"Emily, it's good to see you," she said.

"It's good to see you too Dear," I said, brushing a hand over the back of her hair.

"Richard," she said, turning to Richard and shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you again" he said cordially.

"We should go," she said and motioned us to the door.

On the drive to her house, Missie told us all about the people she believed had Alicia. They were a middle-aged couple, in their mid thirties. From what she had found out, he was an accountant, she was a high school drama teacher and after years of trying to have their own child, and then years of waiting on the adoption list, they had finally been able to bring home a baby. They had been living in the city but had decided to move out to the suburbs when they found out they were getting a child. His name was David and her name was Jenny. They named the child Abigail and called her Abby for short. They didn't exactly sound like people in the baby buying and selling business.

It was about three o'clock in the morning by the time we reached Missie's house. She led us into the guest room. Richard and I were too nervous to sleep—knowing that Alicia could just be a few houses away, but we knew there was nothing we could do until morning.

"What are you going to do?" Missie asked, sitting on the edge of the bed while Richard was changing in the bathroom.

"I don't know," I replied. "If they are involved with the cult, and know where Alicia came from then they will probably try to run. If they don't know where Alicia came from, if they are just two people who adopted a baby and thought it was perfectly legal, then we can't just barge in and say, 'Sorry, this baby belongs to us!' I don't know, I think Richard might talk to Detective Stevens in the morning and see if he has any connections down here that have worked on this case before and can help us out,"

"That's a good idea," she said and then stood up and kissed me on the cheek. I put my arm around her.

"Goodnight Emily," she said.

"Goodnight Missie," I said back and watched her walk out the door. I have missed her. She never took Lorelai's place in my heart and she never ever could, but she had her own place and it felt good to have her back again.

Richard came out of the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"We're not even sure it is Alicia yet," he said. "We can't just go barging over there. We have to be sure."

"Do you think we should call the police?" I asked.

"If it were up to me," he said, "I would go over there right now and tear off every door in the place until we found her and if it was her, then I'd grab her and not let her out of my sight again until she was seventy-two,"

I couldn't help but smile in spite of everything. "And if it isn't Alicia?" I prodded.

He smiled slightly himself and then shrugged, "Then I'm sure we can have a very nice life living somewhere in Cancun under assumed names."

I chuckled slightly and then sat down behind him and began to massage his shoulders, he leaned into the massage, and for the first time in a week seemed to actually relax. After I stopped I put my chin on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh Richard," I breathed. "We could see her tomorrow. We could be holding her in our arms tomorrow."

He reached over and took my hand and led me around to face him. "Emily," he said, and suddenly his voice took on the tone it had all those years ago when he was in the hospital—the "Emily we need to be practical tone."

"Emily…if it's not her, we need to be prepared."

I looked down at the floor and bit my lower lip, "I know Richard, I know,"

"We are going to do whatever we can to find her," he said. "We'll help Lorelai and Luke out however we can, but we need to think about the possibility that we may never find her."

I swallowed hard and kept staring at the floor. I knew he was right, I knew we had to be practical—but I couldn't do it that night in the hospital and I couldn't do it now. How could I be practical when I thought about living life with out Alicia Emily Danes in it? How could I live the rest of my life without that beautiful baby girl? She was a part of me. Even if she could live out the rest of her life with a family that loved her, a part of me would die—a part of me that could never live again.

"Tomorrow Richard," I said suddenly looking up at him. "I'll be practical tomorrow. Just let me have tonight," I suddenly felt tears stinging at my eyes, "Please," I pleaded, "Just let me have tonight,"

He reached down and brought me up to him, and I buried my head in his chest. "Alright," he whispered gently, "We'll have tonight,"

We laid down on the bed, and I snuggled into his embrace. Just for tonight things were going to be okay. Just for tonight I believed that tomorrow I was going to be holding my granddaughter and I was going to hold her all the way to where I would deliver her to her mother's waiting arms.

It wasn't long until the first traces of the sun started peeping through the window. We had both drifted in and out of sleep but we as soon as we saw the day coming we both were up and dressed. It was as if both of us were trying to out run the practicality that was supposed to be with us when the day came.

Richard called Detective Stevens, who was very surprised to hear from us in Los Angeles. He offered to fly out as soon as he could and handle the case personally, as it was his home office, but knowing that we couldn't wait that long, he was going to send another officer in his division, a Detective Simms whom he trusted and a few police officers. He would call and brief Simms on the situation and we could expect them within the hour.

Richard and I ate a small breakfast with Missie and none of us could say anything. I was so nervous my fork wouldn't stop shaking enough to put any eggs on it. When the doorbell rang, all three of us jumped. Missie hurried to the door, and opened it. Four men stepped inside, the one dressed in a suit and tie extended his hand towards Missie. "Mrs. Bates, I'm Detective Simms" he said. She shook his hand and motioned towards us. "Nice to meet you, these are the Gilmores," she said.

Richard stood up and extended his hand, "I'm Richard, this is my wife Emily."

I shook the man's hand as well and then he motioned us to sit down in the living room. We sat down on the couch and he sat across from us.

"Now, you understand that I can't do anything until we know for sure that this is your granddaughter and we can't exactly go in there with three police officers."

We nodded. "What will you do?" Richard asked.

"Well, before we do anything, we need one of you to identify that it is for sure Alicia."

"How can we do that?" I asked.

The detective turned to Missie, "Mrs. Bates, we will need your help with this." She stepped forward, "Yes?"

"I understand you have already made contact with the people in question is that correct?" Detective Simms asked.

"Yes, I've introduced myself," she replied.

"We need you to go to the door and talk to them. Keep them talking, and if they don't have the baby with them, ask to see the baby," he said and she nodded, "Mrs. Gilmore," he said turning to me. "While she is talking, you and I will walk by so you can ID the child. It is critical that you get a good look at the child but that you are discreet. Can you do that?"

I nodded, "Alright,"

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked the both of us.

"Yes," we said simultaneously and I reached up for Richard's hand. He took and squeezed it.

"Let's do it," I said.

"Alright," he said. "Mrs. Bates, you go first. We'll walk around the block and pass the house."

"Mrs. Gilmore, do you have a some sunglasses?" he asked. I nodded, and took them out of my purse. "Why?" I asked.

"If the baby recognizes you, she could blow our cover. I know she is young, but we can't take any chances,"

"Alright," I said, putting my glasses on. Missie started out the door, turned back and winked at me. I smiled back at her.

One policeman was in the car and watching Missie as she walked to the house. After a minute, the policeman radioed, "Mrs. Bates has made contact the door is open,"

"Alright," Detective Simms said, "Let's go,"

I turned back for one last look of support from Richard and he smiled confidently and then we walked out the door.

The walk around the block seemed like a thousand miles. My heart was pounding. Finally we reached the house before and Detective Simms radioed to the policeman in the car, "We are in position does—do they have the baby at the door?"

"Copy that," the radio came back softly. "Confirmed, it is a woman at the door and she has the baby with her."

"Alright," Detective Simms said, taking my arm. "You won't have much time. If it is Alicia it is absolutely critical that you remain calm. Is that understood?" I nodded. I could hardly breathe.

"Just walk with me," he said, "Let's go." We started walking and I could hear Missie's voice as we got nearer. We walked in front of the house and feeling as though I was about to have a heart attack I looked over.

…and my heart completely stopped.

I turned and focused on the sidewalk ahead of me. Just a few houses until Missie's. With each step, it was harder and harder to breathe. Detective Simms reached out and lent an arm as he helped me up the stairs to Missie's house. We hurried inside and shut the door, once the door was closed, I leaned against it breathing heavily.

"It's…her," I cried out between gasps for air.

"It's her? Are you certain?" Detective Simms was instantly at my side. "Yes…I'm positive, it's her," I started to cry. "It's Alicia."

Instantly, he picked up the radio, "Confirmed, we have a positive ID. It is Alicia Danes. Repeat, it is Alicia Danes. We need a warrant immediately to take the baby,"

Richard came to me and gathered me in his arms. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"We wait until we get the warrant," he said.

And then suddenly it all came back to me—suddenly I was in that park thirty-seven years ago, and I had lost my baby. I couldn't wait for a warrant. I had to get my baby now.

"No!" I said, wrestling out of Richard's arms. "I have to go over there right now! I want my baby!" I screamed.

Richard grabbed me and held me close. "It's going to be alright Emily. They are going to get the warrant. We're going to get her back but we have to wait."

I turned into his chest and held onto him

The door opened and Missie walked in, and hurried over to me, "Are you alright?" she asked. "Is it her?"

I couldn't answer, I just kept my face buried in Richard's chest. "Yes, it's her," Richard nodded.

Missie put her arms around me. "It's going to be okay Emily."

The time waiting was agony. Richard and I sat on the couch, our hands practically plastered together. Every time we head a phone ring we jumped, every time we heard a car start we had a heart attack thinking that they were leaving. The clock seemed to be mocking us with every tick. Missie was going back and forth getting water and food for us and the police officers. Detective Simms, was pacing back and forth.

…suddenly his radio went off and all of us including Detective Simms jumped. "Yes?" he replied.

"We have a warrant to get the baby, on the way to the house right now with backup,"

Richard and I stood up instantly.

"Copy that," Simms said into his radio. "We'll be waiting,"

He then turned to us. "Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore I know how hard this is for you but it is critical that you stay here while this happens."

We both nodded and again the time seemed to stop, as we waited for the policeman to arrive with the warrant.

He pulled up outside the house, this time in a fully recognizable police car.

"Okay, now—stay here," Detective Stevens ordered as he headed outside. Richard and I watched as they headed down the street and we both ran outside to the front of Missie's house.

They walked up to the door and though I couldn't see the person behind the door, the door was open and I could see them showing the warrant. Then one of the police officers reached over and they had Alicia,

Then I could really hear what was going on,

"Abby! Abby!" the woman was screaming, reaching out for Alicia, "What are you doing with my daughter? She's my daughter!"

The policeman with Alicia started walking away and then the husband was there, trying to take Alicia back.

I can't explain it, I can't explain what made me start towards them but before I knew it I was running down the sidewalk.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Wait, they didn't know! Don't do it like this!"

Richard started running after me, calling my name but I wouldn't stop.

"Mrs. Gilmore, go back!" Detective Simms called out. I hurried closer to the house. The husband was trying to get Alicia back, and the wife had collapsed into a sobbing heap on her porch.

"Stay there Mrs. Gilmore!" Detective Simms ordered, when I was at the gate of the house.

He turned back towards the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Cole, this child is Alicia Danes. She is the daughter of Luke and Lorelai Danes of Stars Hollow Connecticut. She was kidnapped seven days ago."

"What?" Mrs. Cole cried. "That's impossible! We adopted her. It was my Christmas present! We've been wanting a child for so long. Abby came along like a miracle. She's our baby! We adopted her,"

"I'm going to need to see those adoption papers," Simms said.

"They're not finalized yet," Mrs. Cole cried, "There was some more paper work my husband said. But she is our child! They told us she was abandoned. They told us nobody wanted her."

"Who did?" Detective Simms asked.

"I don't know!" Mrs. Cole cried out. "My husband worked with them. She was my Christmas present! He told me I would sign the papers I needed to sign after the holidays."

Instantly Simms, the policemen, Richard and I turned towards the Mr. Cole. He had stopped fighting the policeman. He had turned completely white.

He walked towards Detective Simms, his head hanging. "They told me no one would ever know. They told me that they had taken her from a bad place. They told me the parents would never find her," he whispered hoarsely.

"David Cole, you are under arrest for accessory to the kidnapping of Alicia Danes…."Detective Simms started as another policeman handcuffed him.

"David!" Mrs. Cole shrieked wildly.

He turned to his wife and shook his head. "I'm sorry Jenny. I'm really sorry,"

"Wait!" I suddenly called out and started towards them again. "Wait…I want to drop the charges. I'm the grandmother, I can do that right?"

"Yes, you can," the detective said.

"Then I drop the charges," I said. "Against him—I drop all charges against him."

"Mrs. Gilmore…" Simms started, "He was an accessory to your granddaughter's kidnapping."

"No—he wasn't," I said. "I just want to take Alicia and go home. Leave these people alone."

Detective Simms waved his hand and the policeman uncuffed David. He instantly took his wife in arms and they both started to cry.

I turned and walked towards the policeman holding Alicia, my own heart burst as I gathered her in my arms and held her to me.

"There you are Sweetheart," I cooed as tears streamed down my face. "There's Grandma's little angel," Richard came and put his arms around both of us, kissing the top of Alicia's head. We started walking back towards Missie's when we heard Mrs. Cole cry out to us.

I turned towards her and saw that her arms were wrapped around her husband, who had buried himself in her embrace.

"Why…why did you let him…?" she asked with a sob.

"Because I know what it's like to want a child," I said and then turned and once again leaned into Richard as we clung to our girl.

"We're going home, Baby girl," I whispered in her ear. "We're going home."

It ain't over yet! I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written!


	21. Reunion

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Author's Note: Okay folks, I apologize that it has taken me so long to update. Real world is pretty crazy right now. Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always a highlight of my day. I also apologize to my European friends for not getting this done before their bedtime. Good Morning to you all!

"Did you try her again?" I asked, switching Alicia to my other arm as I slipped off the other half of my coat. Richard helped me with my coat and then rested his hand on the head of the sleeping child in my arms.

"Yes, she still has her cell phone off, Rory as well. They must still be at the hospital, you can't have your cell phone on in there," he replied.

Suddenly, a jolt of panic went through me, "Richard," I said, "You don't think…could something have gone wrong with the surgery? Could there be something more wrong with Luke?"

He answered by putting his arm around me. "No, I'm sure they just spent the night at the hospital and are still there."

"Richard, she doesn't even know where we are, what if she tried to call the house?" I asked.

Richard looked up at the clock, "They're boarding in ten minutes. We'll be home soon," he said and turned to Missie. "Thank you for everything" he said, patting her arm.

"It was my pleasure," Missie replied smiling.

Richard turned and headed up the escalator and I was left alone with Missie for a moment. With my free arm I hugged her to me, "Thank you," I whispered.

"I didn't do anything," she replied. "I was just in the right place at the right time."

We broke the hug and again the child I lost came into my mind. Maybe Missie was meant as redemption for me. Maybe this woman, who needed a real mother was somehow compensation for the little one I had lost. And maybe by being a surrogate mother to her, and therefore learning to be a better mother to my own dear girl, I had redeemed myself of anything I might have done to cause my baby to never come into the world.

"Take care of yourself," I said, resting one hand on her arm.

"You too," she said smiling and I turned and headed up the escalator towards Richard.

"Is your arm getting tired?" Richard asked as we headed towards the gate. I glanced down at the sleeping baby's head on my shoulder.

"No," I replied.

"Would you tell me if it was?" he asked chuckling.

"No," I replied swiftly.

We boarded the plane and I carefully gave Alicia to Richard while I sat down and then he handed her back to me. I honestly don't think we could have woken that child up if we would have exploded fireworks in her face. Even as little as she was, I could tell she had felt the trauma of the last week as well, and when she was finally back in the arms of people she knew and loved, she had succumbed the exhaustion she undoubtedly felt and fell asleep.

The flight was smooth—Alicia woke up after about an hour and I fed her with a bottle and some formula we had picked up at a convenience store. As soon as she was fed and burped, I laid her down on my lap and just looked at her.

"She's so beautiful Richard," I said, reaching up and brushing my hand over the soft black curls.

"Like her grandma" Richard whispered, and I leaned my head into his.

"Do you want to sleep for awhile?" he asked. "I can take care of her,"

I turned to him and gave a sarcastic snort, "Richard Gilmore, you don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby—even for a few hours,"

"Excuse me?" he said mockingly.

"Um yes," I countered.

"I'm sorry, was I not the father of your child—or was I imagining all of that?"

"Yes, you were definitely the father of my child—no doubt about that one. Did you ever change that child's diaper or feed that child her bottle?"

He smiled and I could tell he was putting on his best poker face, "Yes, many times" he said.

"Try again"

"Okay—once."

I laughed and shook my head—it was so good to really laugh again! "I'm fine Richard," I said and turned my attentions back to my granddaughter. The truth was, even though the nightmare was over for me, somewhere out there my daughter was still going through her nightmare, and I couldn't sleep until I had delivered her baby into my baby's arms.

"Richard," I said, nodding to the plane phone. "Try her cell again," He picked it up and dialed—still no answer. I hoped Richard was right, I hoped she was just at the hospital and nothing else had gone wrong.

About two hours later I was looking in the window of Luke's hospital room. I was breathing easier seeing Luke was okay, his arm in a sling but sleeping peacefully. Lorelai had fallen asleep sitting in the chair next to him, her head resting on the bed, her hand resting on Luke's good hand. Rory was curled up in another chair. My poor little family—they were all so exhausted. I walked in quietly and Richard followed close behind. I walked over to Lorelai and smoothed her hair out of her eyes.

"Sweetheart," I whispered and she woke up with a start. "Mom? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is just fine."

" I meant to call…I meant to the call the house and check in, but I just was so tired…and worried about Luke…and did you say everything was fine?"

"Yes, everything is just fine," I said, putting my head against hers.

"But…" she started.

"Lorelai, why don't you look over there and see what your daddy has for you," I said and then stood back as Richard carefully took off his suit coat that was resting on his arms and revealed a sleeping black haired baby nestled comfortably against his shoulders. Lorelai gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming," she whispered.

"No," I choked out my own tears starting, "It's real," With one great sob she crossed the room and took her baby in her arms, her strength giving out on her and she slid down the wall to the floor as she sobbed. "My baby" she whispered, as she rested her hand against the baby's head. Alicia had woken up now and was as happy to see her mother as Lorelai was to see her. Rory had woken up at Lorelai's sob and hurried over to her mother resting her head on her mother's shoulder and reaching up a hand on Alicia's head. I stood there watching her—my grown up girl, the mother of two. I had never forgot the pain I felt when she told me she was going to be a mother, and I could now never forget the pride I felt as I watched her with her two children and knew the kind of mother she had become.

"Lorelai," Luke whispered weakly from the bed and held out his good arm. Lorelai stood up and walked over to him. I walked over towards Richard and put my arm around him as we watched Lorelai gently hand Alicia over to Luke and for the first time since I'd known him, I watched as Luke broke down crying. Once again—all was right with the world, we had been through Hell and back again and for the first time we had all allowed Hell to bond us closer together than we ever thought possible.

"Lorelai," Luke said after a few minutes. "Take her home," he said. "Go home and sleep for a few hours. I'll be fine here,"

She nodded, her eyes still red and teary, she leaned down to kiss him, and as I watched them again I was so glad that my daughter had found someone to love. Rory stood up to go as well and I put a hand on both their shoulders as they walked out. Luke watched—his eyes fixed on Alicia and I could literally see the relief wash over him and I wondered if Richard had the same look in his eyes all those years ago. I motioned to Richard that I wanted a minute alone with Luke and he followed the girls out of the room. I walked towards him and sat on the bed beside him.

"How?" he asked.

"I'll tell you the whole story later," I promised. Suddenly, the tears started stinging in my eyes and I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. "Luke…I…"

"You're welcome," he said gently and I looked back up at him.

"I still don't like you," he said smiling.

I smirked and then reached up and brushed a piece of hair of off his forehead. "The feeling's mutual," I replied.


	22. Of Mothers and Sons

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it as always. So, now the crisis is over, Alicia is back home and the Gilmores can get back to living their lives. Christmas is coming and even though it's coming a month late, I hope you enjoy spending Christmas with the Gilmores. Here's your next installment!

The sun was blaring through the opening in the curtain and the newly fallen snow gave an added brightness to the light as I finally gave into it's attempts to wake me up. I had been in and out of sleep for awhile, trying to ignore the sun but it was no use. It had to be about eight o'clock in the morning and I wanted to sleep until at least eight-thirty. Instinctively I reached my hand across the bed but felt nothing on Richard's side. That was strange—maybe he had decided to go into work early to take care of things before the holidays. Poor baby—he was so tired and he must have gotten up so early. I snuggled back into my pillow for a moment, it was so nice to be back in my own bed. For the first night in months I had slept soundly, for the first time in over a week, it didn't feel like I was a heart attack waiting to happen, the terror was gone and it was wonderful to be free at last.

I luxuriously turned over in bed and then sat up straight in shock when I looked at the time. The alarm clock read 12:30—12:30 in the afternoon! I hurried out of bed and put on my room, feeling very foolish. No sooner had I put on my room than Richard walked in, carrying a tray full of breakfast, complete with a rose in a glass vase. He didn't say anything, just motioned for me to get back in bed. What in the world had I done to deserve this man? I sat back down on the bed and he put the tray over me, then came over to his side and sat down next to me. I glanced over at him between bites of scrambled egg. The last week seemed to have aged him. He looked old, and worn out. Yet there was a tenderness added to the features I knew and loved so well. The bites between the looks at Richard became fewer and fewer and then I finally put down the fork and turned my head to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting one hand behind my back. I nodded and reached up and brushed his cheek with the back of my hand.

"I can't imagine what this must have been like for you," I whispered, "Reliving it, all over again."

He smiled sadly, "I can't imagine what this must have been like for you," he countered. "You thought she was your friend, and all this time, all these years."

I nodded, "Yes," I simply said. I couldn't say any more as I thought of the woman who had put my family through so much simply because she had hated me. What had I done? Had I insulted her in anger? Had I unintentionally demeaned her? What had fueled this woman's hatred for me for so many years?

I shook my head like I was trying to ward off the thoughts of Lorraine and turned back to my breakfast.

"What time are we going to Lorelai's tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I do need to do some work at the office for a few hours. She said something about a town Christmas Eve parade tonight."

"I'll call her," I said, "Luke is coming home from the hospital today as well." Again at the thought of my son-in-law at the hospital, I felt a lump in my throat. I watched Richard stand up and start tying his bow tie. To think I had come so close to dying, so close to leaving my darling Richard, and my girls and Luke had saved me. Luke—the man I had been so vile to in the past. Richard turned and looked at me. "Emily? Are you sure you're alright?"

I swallowed hard and in spite of that, I could feel the tears spill over onto my cheeks.

Richard walked over to me and knelt down next to me. I brought a hand up to his cheek.

"You're the love of my life—do you know that?" I whispered.

He brought a hand up to caress my cheek and leaned in to tenderly kiss me. After we had broken the kiss he looked me in the eye and whispered.

"You are my life,"

I smiled and brushed my tears away as I reached over and tied his tie. "We are ridiculous you know that?" I said. "Here I am in bed at 12:30 in the afternoon, and you're not at the office and we're behaving like teen…" he cut me off as he brought me to him again and I relaxed into the kiss, my little speech completely floating away.

"Don't be long," I said, smiling as we broke the kiss again.

He smiled back, "Not a chance,"

I laid back and finished the rest of my breakfast, and then reached over to the phone to call Lorelai.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi it's me," I replied.

"Hello Me," she said. Oh it was good to hear the sunshine in that voice again!

"How is everything? Is Alicia okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. The doctor checked over at the hospital and she wasn't hurt in anyway. I moved the crib into my room last night. I think she'll be sleeping in the same room with me until she goes off to college, and even then, I will probably have to move in with her."

"I understand," I said. "What time do you want us tonight?"

"Well, actually—I was wondering if you'd do me a favor."

"Anything,"

"Luke gets out of the hospital today, and I don't want to take Alicia all the way over there to get him in this cold. Would you mind going and picking him up for me?"

"Sure, I'll get dressed and go get him within the next hour okay?"

"Thanks Mom,"

I hung up the phone and went into my closet, feeling happy. I had never realized before how much I loved being called "Mom." There was a stage she went through when she was about fifteen where she called us Richard and Emily and it made me furious—which was why she probably did it. There had been a few times over the years when she had referred to me as Emily and it had stung. Now, as I hurried to get dressed I realized how lucky I was that out of all the people in the entire world, I was the one that Lorelai Gilmore called Mom.

When I got to the hospital, Luke was all checked out and waiting for me. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Oh, a little sore, but fine," he said as we walked out to the car. I opened the door for him and watched him slide in carefully.

"Thanks for doing this Emily," he said.

"My pleasure," I replied as I got in on the other side. I started the car and started driving away.

Neither of us said anything for a while, and I think both of us were thinking of the irony that just two years ago, it would have been torture to put us together in the same room together, let alone in a car just the two of us. Even since that time, though our relationship had improved over leaps and bounds, we haven't been alone together all that much. Suddenly I found myself pulling over on the side of the road and turning to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

I looked down at the floor and waited for a few minutes before I began, searching for the right words. "I've never been a person with much self-confidence," I said, and Luke looked at me incredulously. "I'm a person with a lot of pride, but there's a difference between pride and self-confidence. Particularly after I got married, I felt inadequate, I felt I wasn't good enough for Richard, and his mother at every turn demeaned me and threw it in my face that I wasn't good enough for him. I felt like I had to put on a show so much of the time. And then all of a sudden, there came this little person who I didn't have to pretend for. She just loved me for who I was. And then one day it seemed like she just left me—left me all alone, and for years she was still in my house under my roof and it felt like she might as well been a thousand miles away. For years I tried to get her back, tried to control her and get back the little girl that I had lost. And then one day she told me she was pregnant, and then one day I was coming down the stairs to go to a symphony dinner and there it was—a note saying she was leaving. A note saying she didn't care to be in my house anymore."

"Emily…" Luke said. "You don't need to tell me this."

"No, I do," I said and I felt like for the first time I could say it to him. "Lorelai leaving me was the darkest time in my life. For sixteen years, I went through the day trying to pretend I didn't have a daughter, so it wouldn't hurt so much and then at night I would cry myself to sleep. When Lorelai and Rory came back into our lives, because they needed money, I told myself that I couldn't go through loosing her again. I couldn't do it. I knew as long as she needed my money, I could pretend she needed me and everything was okay. It scared me to death when you came on the scene because I thought—this is it, she's going to marry this guy and that will be the end of me. I didn't want her to be with you because I could see how complete she was with you."

Luke nodded slowly, "I guess I could understand that," he said.

"Luke, I know years have passed and I know that everything is better now but I wanted you to know…I wanted you to know how I felt."

"Thank you Emily," he said. "I appreciate that,"

"So—the other night, in the alley way, how much of the conversation with Lorraine did you hear?"

"Not much," he replied. "I saw her level the gun at you and I just had to act,"

I put my head down and took in a sharp breath., "Oh Luke, do you blame me for all of this? For Alicia's kidnapping and getting shot? I don't blame you if you do,"

"I don't Emily," he said. "I never will,"

I turned and faced him, "Thank you for saving my life," I said, my voice catching in my throat.

"Hey," he said, "Thanks for giving birth to mine,"


	23. Of Fathers and Daughters

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Author's Note: Thank you to all who read and reviewed on the last chapter. Your reviews are always helpful and I really appreciate it!

I dropped Luke off and then headed back home to pick up my presents and Richard. About half way to Hartford it started snowing and I was delighted. The sugary flakes fell all around insuring that it was going to be a magical Christmas. I couldn't remember when I had been this excited. I hurried into the house, and then went upstairs to my room. I opened my grandmother's chest, and pulled out the gifts I had carefully wrapped weeks ago. There was a nice wooden mantle clock for Luke and Lorelai, some darling outfits and a stuffed white dog for Alicia, a beautiful new dress for Rory, a new dress for Lorelai, and a pinstriped suit for Luke. They were all wrapped in gold paper with silver ribbon and I had felt so proud of myself when I had put them away to wait for Christmas. Now, as I spread the packages out and thought about each one, they all seemed wrong. As Lorelai would probably say, "You're shopping for your imaginary family—The Reagans."

"Emily? Are you home?" I heard Richard call, and I stood up and hurried down the stairs.

"We have to go," I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the car.

"Where are we going? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is fine," I said as I lead him to the car, and I got in on the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" he asked again. I looked over at him, locked the door, and started the car.

"We're going Christmas shopping," I said and cranked up the volume of White Christmas on the radio before Richard could use all six of my names.

"Emily, I thought we already went Christmas shopping," he said, reaching over and turning down the volume.

"Excuse me? You meant I went Christmas shopping and it's all wrong, it's all wrong." I said.

"Emily—what do you mean?" he asked more forcefully. I pulled over to the side of the road and looked at him.

"Richard, the presents I bought were from the old, 'Hi, here's a Christmas present that we bought you with little or no thought to your actual tastes and we're giving you it at our Christmas party because we won't see you again before Christmas' Richard and Emily" I said emphatically.

He looked completely lost, "And we're now the…who Richard and Emily?"

"We're now the 'Hi, we spent a lot of time picking out this present for you because we're your parents, in-laws, and grandparents and we care about what your tastes are and we are going to be there Christmas morning and watch you open these presents that we carefully picked out for you and did I mention that we would be there on Christmas morning an occasion we have not spent with our daughter in over twenty years' Richard and Emily," I said smiling.

He started at me and wrinkled his forehead, "Define 'a lot of time,'" he said after a few minutes.

I smiled and pulled back into the street, "Just stay with me and try to keep up Dearest,"

He chuckled and reached for his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Lorelai," he answered.

"Are you asking her what time? She told me about four."

"I'm not going to ask her what time," he said.

"Why are you calling?"

"I'm telling her that her mother has officially lost her mind and I am going to commit her."

I reached over and took away the phone and then slapped him on his arm.

An hour later, we were wandering through some place called Sam Goody and looking at CD's.

"Emily, I feel absolutely ridiculous," Richard whispered.

"Hold that thought Dear," I said as I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Hi, it's me," I said.

"Hello Me, where are you?"

"I'm in Sam Goody at the mall,"

"No seriously, where are you?"

"I'm at Sam Goody,"

"Okay, is there some Sam Goody store that's new in town and deals in bath sheets? Are you seriously telling me you're at Sam Goody the music store? What are you…"

"Are you done Lorelai?" I asked impatiently

"Yes, I'm done…what are you doing there?"

"I want to get Rory a CD for Christmas,"

"No seriously," she started again

"Lorelai!"

"Okay sorry,"

"What is she in to these days?"

"Um, I don't know Mom, I guess 3 Doors Down,"

"Three Doors Down from what?"

"That's the name of the band Mom,"

"Okay, I'll ask the man. We'll see you in a little while," I said and hung up before she could make any Twilight Zone remarks.

Two hours later we started for home and I was very proud of myself. In the back seat of the car, I had a new state of the art sewing machine for Lorelai, a 3 Doors Down CD, a gift certificate to Barnes and Noble bookstore, and DVD's of some new movie releases for Rory, more outfits for Alicia, and a gift certificate to the Outback Wilderness Store, and Home Depot for Luke.

"Emily, take a right on that next street," Richard said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's my turn to be crazy," he said nonchalantly. "Pull up there," he said directing me to a small shop that had white lights all around it.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Look in the window," he said, and I turned and looked,

"Oh Richard!" I exclaimed.

"What do you think—father of the year?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" I said as we both hurried out of the car.

We hurried home and I enlisted Daniella's help in wrapping the presents and then we took off for Lorelai's. It was snowing when we got to Stars Hollow and it was just perfect.

"Merry Christmas," Lorelai said as she met us at the door.

"Merry Christmas," we both responded and Richard reached down and kissed Lorelai on the cheek.

"How's the arm?" I asked Luke as we came into the living room.

"It's fine," he said.

"Are you resting enough? You're not working are you? Are you doing anything that might strain it?"

"Emily…" Luke started,

"You know, I've read that collared greens can help with healing…do you have any collard greens?"

"How do you turn her off?" he turned and asked Lorelai.

I turned and faced her, "You just keep your mouth shut Young Lady" I said in a mocking voice.

"Yes Mam," she said smiling. "Who wants a baby?" she asked, and both Richard and I held out our hands.

Lorelai smiled and picked up Alicia out of her bassinet and gave her to me. She had a soft velvety sleeper on and her little dark curls delicately crowned her face.

"That's right little girl," I said cooing. "You're Grandma's baby aren't you?" I said holding her to me.

"Oh, I'm hurt," Richard said in a pouting voice, and then felt a hand on his back,

"Hey, I know I'm not that size any more," Rory said from behind, "But I'm still Grandpa's girl right?" And then a large arm went around the tiny waist and he pulled her close to him.

"Always and forever," he said smiling.

We ended up going to the Stars Hollow Christmas Eve parade and it was absolutely lovely. Sookie and Jackson and her children came with us and it was delightful to watch the children squeal as Santa Claus came riding by. Life was so funny, a few years ago and this kind of thing would have driven me up the wall, now I was enjoying it immensely. Stars Hollow was certainly earning it's name that night, it seemed as though the stars had fallen from the sky and landed in the trees. For the first time, I was caught up in the magic of this quaint little town and for the first time I could see why my daughter loved it so much.

I was drinking my hot chocolate out of the Styrofoam cups they were giving out when I caught Richard and Lorelai out of the corner of my eye. They were moving away from the crowd and I saw Lorelai slip her arm into the crook of Richard's as they made their way over to a bench and sat down. There was no way I was going to miss this. I crept quietly away and hid behind one of the bushes where I could hear them.

"We haven't had much of a chance to talk," Richard said quietly as they sat down.

"No, we haven't," Lorelai said back.

"Lorelai…I know you probably think this is my fault. I should have told your mother about the kidnapping, I should have told you about the kidnapping. I just never thought that the person who kidnapped you was still out there, wanting to strike again."

"It's okay Dad,"

"No, it's not okay!" Richard suddenly said fiercely. "What's to stop these lunatics from taking my granddaughter again? They want to punish the rich Lorelai…and because I have the lifestyle I do, you will always live in fear. You never wanted my way of life, and now because of it…"

"Dad…Dad calm down, this wasn't your fault," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yes, yes it is my fault!" he said fiercely. "It was my fault thirty-seven years ago and it's my fault now!"

I bit my lower lip to keep the tears away.

"How?" Lorelai asked.

"Because I'm the father of this family Lorelai," he said, "It's my job to protect you, it's my job to protect your mother, it's my job to protect my grandchildren, and I failed! I failed then and I failed now!"

"Dad," Lorelai whispered after a few minutes, "Daddy look at me," she said and he turned towards her.

"Daddy, I'm right here," she said. "You didn't fail, you came and got me. You came and got me and you brought me back to Mom. Look over at Alicia Dad, she's right there and she's not going anywhere. You went and got her. You brought her back to me." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"You're my hero Daddy," Lorelai whispered and he looked up at her and smiled.

"You haven't said that to me since you were five," he whispered and suddenly his voice became thick.

"I never stopped thinking it," she said and my futile attempts at holding back tears finally stopped and I let them come.

Richard reached over and put his arm around Lorelai and she snuggled into his embrace. "There's something I need to tell you," he said putting his arm tighter around her.

"You're joining a rock band?"

"Be serious,"

"Yes Sir,"

"Lorelai," he started, "The four days you were missing, and your mother was in the hospital, I just went crazy, I was a madman. You were gone, and then your mother lost the baby…I don't think you know Lorelai how much having children meant to your mother and me. When she lost that baby, and you were gone, we both were devastated, and then I thought I was going to loose your mother as well. And then we found you and your mother got well and I decided to keep my secret to myself. But I couldn't do it, I was so terrified to go through that much pain again, and so I buried myself, I buried myself in work and tried to keep you at arms length—both you and your mother because I couldn't bear the thought of ever going through that again, loving you both so much and loosing you. So, I shut you out…" he stopped for a minute and I could tell he was trying to get a hold of his emotions. He wasn't the only one.

He turned and faced her, and smoothed her cheek with his knuckles. "I love you Lorelai," he whispered. "I'm so sorry,"

"Oh Daddy," she breathed. "It's okay. It's okay," just like she had all those years ago when she had comforted her grief-stricken father as he clung to her in the police station.

"I love you too," she whispered, reaching up and wiping away a tear off of his cheeks. "And we'll just be careful, we'll install an alarm, we'll keep a hawk's eye on Alicia until she's somewhere in her sixties. It will be okay. Come on… let's go back to the parade," He smiled, stood up and offered her his arm. They started back towards the parade and Lorelai turned over her shoulder,

"Are you coming Mom?" she called.

TBC!


	24. Of Husbands and Wives

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Author's Note: Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Communication is a big thing with me lately, I guess that's why I have so many talks in my writing. I talked out some problems with a dear friend yesterday and I we are better off because of it. Here's hoping we get some real communication tomorrow from the Gilmores! Till then, I hope you enjoy this next installment.

I sheepishly came out from behind the bushes as Lorelai called for me and both Lorelai and Richard were chuckling as I walked towards them, wiping my tears that had come from my eavesdropping. Richard extended his other arm towards me and I took it. He gently kissed me on the top of my forehead and I put my head on his shoulder as I looked up at the swirling magic of snow. I'll never doubt Lorelai again—on the subject of snow at least. The three of us walked in silence back to the group, arm and arm—a real honest to goodness family. Was any of this real? Somehow the years of hurt and anger, the years of bitterness seemed to be another lifetime.

We rejoined the group and we all piled in the car back to Lorelai and Luke's house. At first I was disappointed that Lorelai had invited Sookie and her family to Christmas Eve as well, I had my hopes set on it just being the family. While I thoroughly enjoyed Sookie, I had never really cared for her husband—very odd man, and her children were rather loud. As the evening went on though, I found myself enjoying their company as well. Sookie made the most amazing hot chocolate, and we all sat around the living room and talked. Alicia was passed from one person to another, and as I watched, each one seemed to savor the baby's presence, knowing how close we had come to loosing her. When it came my turn, I put down my hot chocolate and took her in my arms. I put my hand on the back of her head and rocked back and forth. Her soft curls brushed my cheek lightly and if I closed my eyes it was almost like going back in time. I had forgotten how much I had loved holding a baby that belonged to me. I remembered back to those few glorious weeks before the nannies, when I would sit and rock my baby back and forth. I looked up and caught Lorelai smiling at me. I smiled back and winked at her.

Luke had lit a fire and the warmth from it made me drowsy—the light was casting shadows all over the room. Alicia's head was getting heavy and I was glad Lorelai didn't notice, it felt good to have her asleep in my arms again. I turned and looked into the fire—I had always enjoyed looking at firelight. It seemed as though the voices around me were lost in the dancing flames.

_I was in front of the fireplace at home. It was late and Richard wasn't home yet. Spring was on its way, but the nights were still cold and before the maid left I asked her to lit a fire in the fireplace. I was sitting in the pink armchair and had a throw over my legs. For the thousandth time, that day I reached down and put a hand on my stomach. "My little miracle," I said. "Another little miracle," _

Sookie's little boy started crying, jolting me out of my trance. Jackson was telling him that he had better calm down or Santa Claus would take all of his toys back to the North Pole.

What had just happened? I had no memory of ever sitting in front of the fireplace and waiting for Richard to get home when I was pregnant with Lorelai—but such an insignificant thing, I had probably just forgot. I turned back to the fire and found myself lost again in the swirling dances.

"_Toes?" Lorelai said as she pointed to the array of tiny white baby things I had laid out on the carpet. _

"_Yes, those are baby clothes," I said, enunciating the word clothes carefully. _

_I held up a tiny crochet sweater and admired it. "I can't believe you were ever this small Lorelai!" I said shaking my head. I reached up and smoothed a hand over her curls. _

"_Mommy sad?" she said looking at me. _

"_No, no sweetheart, Mommy's very, very happy," I said, and hugged the little sweater to me. _

_Lorelai suddenly stood up and took the sweater from me. "Loli's toes!" she said vehemently. "Bug's toes!" _

_I chuckled and brought her to me. "I love you," I whispered in her ear. _

"Excuse me, Emily?" Luke said, bringing me once again out of my thoughts. I turned towards him, "Yes?"

"Would you like some eggnog?" he asked. I nodded my head slowly. Suddenly the realization of what was happening came to me. I was remembering—I was remembering something I had buried a long time ago, and I hoped as I looked up at Luke, my face did not betray the terror I felt inside. Luke didn't seem to notice, and he walked past me, and into the kitchen. Richard seemed to notice that something was wrong, and started sending me, "Are you okay?" looks, but I was avoiding them. Luke brought back a foaming glass of cold eggnog, and I took it with my free hand.

"She really enjoys you," Luke said, nodding towards his sleeping daughter.

"The feeling is mutual," I said, smiling, again trying to hide my pain.

"You're a natural," he said patting me on the back.

"_You're a natural, Emily," Joshua said, as I took Lorelai's hand and with my other hand took hold of the prenatal vitamins he was giving me._

"_I wish I had your confidence Joshua," I said, I was still reeling from the news. _

"_How far along am I?" I asked, my voice shaking._

"_About a month, it is critical that you take care of yourself and the baby. I don't want to take any chances Emily. It's in the first trimester that things can go wrong." _

"_I'm going to Paris with Richard in two weeks, that's alright isn't it?" I asked. I didn't want to miss a trip to see my sister. It was going to be her first time seeing Lorelai. _

"_Yes, that should be fine. Just get plenty of rest," he said smiling. _

"_And you're certain?" I asked. _

"_Yes, it really should be fine," _

"_No—Joshua, I mean…there really is a baby in there?" _

"_Yes Emily," he said shaking his head. "You are going to have another baby. You are going to have another miracle." _

_My eyes filled up on that one, "Thank you Joshua," I said, and taking Lorelai's hand I walked out of the office. How was I going to keep this news to myself? It would be hard, but I wanted to tell Richard in Paris. I knew this would be my last baby, for I was never supposed to have any baby at all, and more than anything else in the world I wanted to share this news with Richard in Paris. In the time I left the doctor's office, to the time I had fastened Lorelai in her car seat, I had it all planned. I would get Hope to watch Rory for me, and then I would take Richard to a spot along the river, at night when the lights from the city would dance on the water, and there I would tell him, just the two of us, that he would be a daddy again. _

Suddenly I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Richard's concerned face.

"What is it?" he whispered gently and it was then that I noticed everyone in the room was staring at me.

"Are you okay Mom?" Lorelai asked. Suddenly a salty tear ran into my mouth—I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said smiling. "I'm just glad Alicia's back safe and sound and we're all together."

"Amen to that," Sookie breathed and raised her eggnog class, "To Alicia," she said. Thankful that the attention was off of me, I raised my class in a toast, and drank the eggnog, smiling up at Richard, trying to avoid his eyes, knowing that he knew something else was going on.

The evening seemed to pass in a blur, Lorelai took Alicia from me and put her to bed, Sookie and Jackson left with their sleeping kids on their shoulders.

"I think it's time we turned in as well," Richard said, putting a hand on my back.

I nodded, "I am pretty tired," I said.

"Yeah Mom," Lorelai said. "You need to go to bed now, because I'm going to come in and get you at least 5:30 in the morning, you do know that don't you?"

Richard and I chuckled, and we both hugged her to us.

"Merry Christmas Guys," she whispered, "I'm glad you're here,"

"Merry Christmas Lori-Bug," Richard said, kissing her on the cheek. We said goodnight to Luke and Rory and then wearily climbed the stairs up to the guest room.

"Have you ever wondered why our daughter bought such a big house with only her and Rory to live in it?" Richard asked, as we made our way down the hall. "I mean, there are at least three rooms that their not using, what do they do with them?"

I shook my head, that was my boy—ever the economist. "I'm sure they are filled with video cassettes, and restaurant menus, and McDonalds happy meals toys, and treasures from the Goodwill Richard, we raised a strange daughter."

"That we did Emily," he chuckled.

We walked in to the room and shut the door, I slowly changed out of my clothes, my mind still reeling from my sudden memory recovery. I watched Richard changed and I drew in a deep breath. I couldn't tell him, how could I tell him that I had known I was pregnant and had put my baby in danger because of my agony. I adored this man so much and I had failed him. The child I had been carrying inside of me had died—I had failed him.

"Where's the present?" Richard asked suddenly, as he was crawling into bed.

"In the car," I said. "We'll wait until the house is quiet and then go get it."

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked.

"Yes, Richard—I think she'll love it," I said as I climbed into bed and laid next to him. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his embrace.

He brought one hand up to my cheek and I placed my hand on top of it.

"Emmy," he whispered gently, "Please, tell me what's troubling you,"

I bit my lower lip, again in a futile effort to try and keep the tears away. "I can't Richard," I said, "I just can't,"

He turned and faced me, and kissed the top of my forehead, "Tell me" he whispered.

There was a long pause between us while I fought desperately to get control of my emotions.

"I knew Richard," I said, taking in a sharp breath and allowing the tears to spill over onto my cheeks.

"What?" he prodded.

"I knew I was pregnant," I said, my voice shaking. "It all came back tonight. I knew—I was planning to tell you in Paris,"

He said nothing, just hugged me to him and I wept in his embrace, wept for the child I had lost, the child I had forgotten, the child who had never seen it's mother's face.

"It was my fault," I said, finally after I could speak. "I'm so sorry Richard," I sobbed. He brought me closer to him and I lay my head against his chest, finding comfort in the beating of his heart.

"No Emmy, it wasn't your fault. Don't ever think that. Darling please, don't ever think that," he whispered gently. "Emily, I knew this day would come, I knew that someday you would find out about what happened to Lorelai and the baby and I didn't ever want you to blame yourself. I didn't know if you knew or not, so I went to Joshua and told him you had lost the baby. I told him I didn't know if you knew you were pregnant and I didn't ever want to know. I made him promise he would never tell me. I did that for you Emily, I didn't want you to blame yourself, and I didn't want you for one second to think that I blamed you. I don't, I never ever have. We went through a terrible tragedy. It was no one's fault," At that last sentence I broke away from him and reached up and put a hand to his cheek. "No one's fault," I said again emphatically, remembering his conversation with Lorelai earlier.

He swallowed hard and reached up and traced the outlines of my face. "You asked me a few days ago if I believed in God," he said.

"Yes," I prodded.

"I know there is God," he said, bringing me closer to him.

"How?" I asked.

"Because there is a you," he said, lifting my chin to meet his. "I love you Emily," he said, and then enveloped me in a long languishing kiss.

"I love you too Richard," I whispered after we had broken the kiss and I snuggled back into his embrace.

We stayed that way, drifting in and out of sleep, until the alarm on Richard's watch went off.

"Do you think it's safe?" Richard asked.

"What time is it?"

"2:30 am" he replied.

"I think we're safe," I said and giggling slightly, we put on our slippers and tiptoed downstairs. Richard went out to the car, and brought in the big box.

"How many years has it been?" I asked. He shook his head, "I have no idea, but luckily my mechanic skills are still intact.

Suddenly there was a light on upstairs and we both panicked. I shoved the box behind the sofa.

"Who's down there?" Lorelai called out.

"Santa Claus!" Richard called. "Go to bed!"

"Yes Sir, right away Sir!" Lorelai said and both Richard and I chuckled as we heard her running down the hallway.

TBC!


	25. Christmas with the Gilmores

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who read and reviewed. As always, it meant a lot to me. On the last story, I did make a mistake—I wrote that Hope would watch Rory instead of Lorelai. That's what I get for trying to write late at night. If I end up mixing up Luke and Richard tonight with their respective wives or something I will never write a story late at night again!

It seemed like fifteen minutes later that we climbed into bed and then we were awakened by a very loud, "Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the alarm clock—5:30, she wasn't kidding. I groaned and turned away from her.

"Come on!" she said, jumping on the bed. "It's Christmas!"

"Emily…" Richard moaned, "Who is that?"

"That's your daughter," I said, still keeping my eyes shut.

"I don't have a daughter," Richard moaned, "It must be your daughter,"

"No," I said. "Before 6:30 in the morning she's your daughter,"

Richard sleepily yawned, sat up and looked at Lorelai, "You are almost in your forties right?" he said with a slight tease in his voice. "I didn't just dream the last thirty years."

She smiled and put her chin in her hands, "I want to see my presents Daddy!" she said.

"Alright, Alright!" he chuckled. "We'll be right there!"

Richard leaned over and brushed a big hand across the side of my head.

"Merry Christmas Daddy," I whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me, "Merry Christmas Mommy,"

"Come on you two!" we heard our daughter call from the hall.

We chuckled and got out of bed, putting on our robes and came out the door.

"Merry Christmas Emily, Richard," Luke said, bending down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas," we told him back.

"Merry Christmas," Rory said sleepily as she climbed the stairs.

"Merry Christmas Rory!" we all said in unison.

"You didn't see anything did you!" Lorelai scolded, and Rory shook her head. "No Santa Claus, I didn't see anything!"

"Okay, I think I better go down and see if Santa Claus really did come," Luke said.

"Um, yes," Richard said, going down the stairs with him. "I'll help," he said and then turned back towards me with a sparkle in his eyes.

There was a lot of shuffling downstairs and some whispering and then there was a dancing array of color as the tree was turned on and the red, orange, green, and blue lights poured out color.

"Okay, you can come down," Luke called and I even let down my guard and ran giggling down the stairs with my girls to meet Christmas. It was snowing again so it was light outside, and the Christmas tree lights cast beautiful shadows all over the place. Rory sat down on the couch and started opening her pile of presents from her Santa Claus and I giggled as I saw my daughters face as she saw her present from her Santa Claus.

It was an electric train set.

Even Luke's eyes grew wide as Richard flipped on the train and it started going around and around the track.

"Wow!" Lorelai cried out running towards it. "I can't believe it!" she whispered.

It really was a beautiful train set. The train had a sleek red engine and twelve gray passenger cars that had tops you could open up and place people inside. Inside the cars had real plush velvet seats and real curtains at the windows. There were also two freight trains with little pieces of coal and packages to pack in the cars. The track was laid on a large table, and wound around an amazingly lifelike landscape. The trees looked real and the train swerved in and out through a forest, over a bridge and through a tunnel where the light shone through.

"Oh my gosh," Lorelai whispered and looked up at both of us. "I wanted one of these so bad when I was a kid, I wrote Santa Claus every year…" and then she suddenly swallowed hard and looked at us both with shining eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

Richard put his arm around me and we stood back and watched as Luke and Lorelai looked at the different train cars, and pointed out different parts of the landscape. Suddenly watching the two of them I felt my eyes fill with tears again—they both had been through so much in the last month and it felt so good to see the fear and pressure gone and to see them have fun. Lorelai looked back at us and smiled, and we smiled back. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I thought of my daughter, my girl who had been so fiercely independent, forced to grow up at such a young age. All I had thought about, all these years was the pain that I felt, I had never really thought about the pain she had gone through without us. Sure she was glad to get away, sure she didn't want our help, but I wondered how many times she had laid awake at night, perhaps on the same nights I was crying for my her, and wanted me. I went towards her and put my hands on her shoulder. "I need to tell you something," I whispered and led her towards the hall.

"Thank you Mom," she said. "The train set is just beautiful,"

"This isn't just about the train set Lorelai," I said. "You're dad and I wanted to tell you something by getting you the train set."

"What?" she asked.

"I knew that you wanted a train set. I used to read your letters when you were little and then I stopped because I thought they were ridiculous. I thought that I knew better when it came to what to get you for Christmas, and I didn't want to get you an electric train set. They were for boys not for girls."

Lorelai smiled slightly, and I smiled back. "Seems as though I've been doing that your whole life, choosing your clothes, choosing your schools, your friends, your boyfriends and that is going to stop right now. I may not always agree with your decisions Lorelai. But I am always going to respect them because I respect you."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai smiled. "That means a lot to me," I hugged her to me, and then we turned to look at our boys playing with the train set and we laughed.

The rest of the morning was lovely. Alicia woke up about an hour later and joined the festivities, and there was laughing and talking, and when we were done the room was full of wrapping paper. Everyone seemed to enjoy their presents from us, and I was so glad I went back the second time.

Richard had bought me a diamond heart necklace, and when I opened the sleek black velvet box and saw the necklace, I moved towards him and as our lips were starting to touch Lorelai called out, "Oh! Um…Offspring present!"

Richard turned towards her and said, "Close your eyes," and then he took my hand and as I stood up, he took me in his arms and dipped me down and kissed me. Rory laughed, and Lorelai cried out, "Oh…scarred for life now!"

Luke gave Lorelai a gold locket that had belonged to his grandmother. He knelt down beside her and took her hand. He told her how his grandmother had died when he was sixteen and how she had given him her gold locket, the locket his grandfather had given to her when she was sixteen. They had grown up together and were high school sweethearts. He had taken his knife and carved, "Soul mate," on the back of the locket. She had given it to Luke when she died and told him to give it to his soul mate.

All the girls in the room were crying then and as he pulled back her hair and fastened the locket on to her, she turned towards us and said, "Close your eyes" as she reached up and kissed him.

As I sat there in that room, my hand resting on my beloved's arm, seeing the love in my daughter's eyes, and the man who put it there, watching my two perfect grandchildren, I figured that life wasn't going to get any better than this.

"Well, Mom and Dad, are you ready for your present?" Lorelai asked. Both Richard and I looked surprised..

"Lorelai, this day has been enough for us," Richard said. Lorelai giggled and reached out a hand to help both of us up.

"Mom, Dad, this is from all of us," Lorelai said as she picked up Alicia, and she, Luke and Rory started towards the stairs.

Rory came over and took our hands. "Close your eyes," she said smiling. We looked at each other quizzically and then obeyed and allowed Rory to lead us up the stairs. We heard giggles among the group as we were lead down the hall and then finally Lorelai said, "Okay, open your eyes."

We found ourselves at the end of one side of the hall, and there was a big red bow on the door in front of us.

"What is this?" Richard asked.

"Open it," Luke said and I opened the door and we both stepped inside.

Inside was a large double bed, with a pick satin bed spread with white apple blossoms on it. A lovely lamp with a large shade was on one nightstand, and there was a bookcase along the side of the wall, filled with books. There were white lace curtains on the window, but the thing that caught my eye right away was the left wall. The entire wall was covered from top to bottom in pictures. There were pictures of Lorelai's childhood, of Rory's childhood and growing up years. There were Rory's school pictures, Lorelai's wedding pictures, baby pictures of Alicia and Rory. The entire wall was full of them.

"Welcome to your room," Lorelai said smiling and we both turned towards her.

"What?" I said.

"I wanted you to have a 'special place here all your own,'" she said, adopting an aristocratic accent.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah Mom, I am," she said moving towards us. "This is your room, and when ever you stay here you can stay in this room, if you ever are here and you just need to get away for awhile, this place is here."

"This is beautiful," I breathed, and hugged her to me. "Thank you,"

Luke stepped towards me and leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, "You both are always welcome here," he said. "That's what we wanted to say."

"Thank you Luke," I said, and once again tears burned at my eyes.

"Anybody up for pancakes?" Luke asked as he started out of the room. The rest followed and I stayed behind for a moment, looking at each picture with delight.

"Are you coming?" Lorelai asked as she walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I love you," I said turning to her. "You know that?"

"Yeah," she said. "I do," she said putting her arm around me and arm and arm we walked out of my new room.

"I love you too," she said as we walked down the stairs to Christmas morning breakfast.

To Be Concluded


	26. Lemon Wafers and Yellow Dogs

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Gilmore Girls. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Author's Note: And so another story ends. I am sad to see this one go! I have so enjoyed your feedback. Thank you so much for your support. I hope you enjoy this last installment of The Story of Us.

Elizabeth Reynolds was a tall woman, very thin and with tight cheek bones. We used to be good friends, but we never saw each other now that Joshua was retired except for the annual hospital benefit. I could tell she knew there was something on our minds as she ushered Richard and I into the living room and called for Joshua.

"Emily," she said, taking both of my hands in hers. "I'm so glad your granddaughter was brought back to you safe and sound."

"Thank you Elizabeth," I said. "We both feel very blessed."

"Emily, Richard—hello," Joshua said sweeping into the room. He always entered rooms as though he was headed into a trauma.

Richard extended his hand and Joshua took it and gave him a firm handshake. Then he kissed my cheek and motioned for us to sit down.

"Can I get you anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"No thank you," I said and Richard shook his head. We sat for a few minutes, awkwardly staring at our feet and suddenly I wished I had asked for a drink—what was it Mia had said all those years ago? "Tea usually makes things like this a little less awkward, there are things to hold and stir."

"Emily, Richard," Joshua broke the silence, "Elizabeth and I were praying for you during your crisis," he said as he reached over and took Elizabeth's hand.

Richard reached over and put his arm around me, "Thank you Joshua," he said. "That means a great deal to us,"

Again there was another awkward silence between us until I finally looked up at him and said it, "I remembered Joshua."

I know I didn't need to tell him what I was talking about, whether it was Lorelai's kidnapping or loosing the baby. He sighed and gave me a sympathetic smile, "I was wondering if all of this would jog your memory. I'm so sorry Emily," he said.

I swallowed hard and looked down at my hands. Suddenly he came and knelt down in front of me.

"Emily, I know what you came here to ask. And the answer is I simply don't know. Did you loose the baby because of the trauma you were going through? I don't know. It's possible," he place a hand on mine. "Let me tell you what I do know," he continued. "I know that I have never seen a woman who was more excited to find out she was carrying life than you. I know that child would have been loved and cared for. Let me tell you what else I do know Emily. This was not your fault. This was the actions of a mad woman and there was nothing you could have done differently. What if I had been there? What if Richard had known? What if Richard and I had told you to stop searching for Lorelai? Would it have made any difference? You would have snuck out the window in the middle of the night if you had to. I was there when Lorelai was born. That girl is your life. There was nothing that could have stopped you from searching that night."

Tears were starting to slowly fall down my cheeks again. I looked up at him. "But I still sacrificed one child's life for another," I whispered. Richard brought his hand up to my back and smoothed it back and forth

"But there was no way you could have known that," Joshua countered. "That's what I'm saying Emily. You did what you had to do. It was awful, and it wasn't fair, but it happened—it just happened."

I looked up at him again and swallowed hard.

"I know that isn't much consolation," he said. "It was still your child."

"Yes, yes it was," I said, unconsciously brushing my hand over my abdomen where I had housed two babies. "Thank you, Joshua," I said, placing a hand over his. "It does help."

"Maybe I have something that would help as well," Elizabeth said. She walked away into her room and about ten minutes later she came back. In her hand she held a small yellow stuffed dog. She walked towards me and placed it in my hands.

"This has been in the bottom of my cedar chest for thirty-seven years," she said, cupping her hands over mine as I held the little dog. I bought this for you the day you told me you were pregnant. I was the only one you had told before you left for Paris. I kept it all these years—just in case you ever remembered and you needed something tangible to hold, to remind you of the baby."

"Thank you Liz," I choked out as I held on to the soft furry creature. We ended up staying for lunch and left with a promise to stay in touch. The small dog was placed on the mantle at home, never to be removed again

Seven months after Alicia came home, Lorraine Shetford was found guilty on a charge of kidnapping—Lorelai's case, accomplice to kidnapping—Alicia's case, and attempted murder. I was there in the courtroom as I watched them lead her out in her orange jumpsuit—away to the prison where she would spend the next thirty years of her life.

She turned around and faced me as she was about to walk through the door and the hatred in her eyes burned intensely. The policeman jerked her head back to the front and once and for all, Lorraine Shetford walked out of my life. We were walking through the courthouse when suddenly I saw George standing quietly by a window, overlooking the city.

"I'll be right there," I said, placing a hand on Richard's chest and he nodded. I hurried over to George and then quietly stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry George," I whispered.

He turned to me and smiled. "Emily, I'm the one who should be saying that to you,"

"George," I said. "I have to know something. Why? Why me? Why did she hate me so much? I thought we were friends. Was there anything…anything at all that I did to make her hate me so?"

"Emily—it doesn't matter. Nothing justifies what she did, what she taught my kid to do, to believe. She's got a twenty year sentence—my kid, she's going to almost be in her sixties by the time she's out"

"George, please. I have to know."

"It was the party," he said hesitantly after a few minutes. "The party you threw when you were pregnant with Lorelai."

"What do you mean? What party?"

"The rose garden party—the one where you had the hundred candles in the back yard, lighting up the roses. You were serving lemonade and those English cookies you had brought back with you from London—the lemon wafers. She wanted to be invited to that party more than anything else in the world. She waited and waited for days for her invitation. It never came. That night of the party, she sat up in her window and watched the party and cried. She never felt like she fit in Emily, she felt awkward and wanted so badly to be dainty and elegant. She wanted to be included so badly. That night she kept saying over and over how badly she had wanted one of those lemon wafers," he stopped and suddenly his voice was shaking. "From that day on she was convinced that you hated her, you were a snob, and it escalated from there. It wasn't just that Emily, she was a sad person, she hated me as well. I guess that when she found the cult she 'found some meaning' and now thirty-seven years later, here we are. It doesn't justify anything Emily. Not anything."

I didn't say anything, just put my hand on his shoulder and then reached up to kiss his cheek. "Take care of yourself George," I said. "Come by and see us," and then I turned and walked out to where Richard was waiting.

My mind was spinning all the way home. I hardly remember that party—let alone why I had not invited Lorraine. What if I had? Would it all have been different? Richard kept one hand on the steering wheel and one hand placed firmly on my knee, as we drove silently to the house.

"Emily," he said as we pulled in to the driveway, "I don't know what he told you, but nothing…and I mean nothing that you said or did to that girl in the past justifies what she did."

I turned towards him and patted his cheek then I slowly walked inside and sat down in the living room. My eyes were focused on Lorelai's family picture on the mantle piece and the small yellow dog next to it. The next thing I knew I was picking up the phone and calling Royal Bakery, who occasionally got in imported cookies from England.

I asked them if they had lemon wafers and they did.

Then I asked them to send a box of them Hartford Correctional Facility

I didn't know if they would let her have them.

I don't know to this day if she ever got them.

But that wasn't the point.

With Lorraine and April behind bars, Detective Stevens's job had become easier. In order to get a lighter sentence, April Kelly had ratted out the names of several members of the cult. But there are still many more out there, and we always must take precautions. We had an alarm system installed in Lorelai's house and ours, and whenever we are out, we never let Alicia out of our sight.

Just after Alicia's one year old birthday, Missie Bates remarried. Richard and I flew down to California to attend the wedding and during the congratulations, I thought I saw a familiar looking man and woman, watching me intently from the corner of the room. I turned to look at them and mouthed, "She's just fine." The woman smiled, and her husband put his arm around her and led her out the door.

Three months after Alicia's first birthday, I heard a knock at my door and since I was closer than the maid, I went to answer it. To my surprise there was no one there, just a delicate tea cup with small blue flowers on it. Inside were two bubble gum cigars, one pink and one blue. I picked it up and looked around curiously, and then noticed the note in the tea cup. I pulled out and read the all too familiar handwriting…

"Light the cigars and pass the tea. Here comes grandchild number three"

It was shortly after that that Lorelai and Luke took there first vacation since Alicia was born and left her with us for the weekend. Richard and I were delighted. We moved Rory's old crib out of the attic and into our room—there would be no nannies this time around. It took an hour before Lorelai and Luke could finally leave, promising that they were going to call us every hour on the hour. After about seven hours, they finally realized that they could relax…and called every two hours.

The first night she was with us, I laid awake and listened to the sound of her breathing, slowly relaxing into a deep sleep. A few hours later I woke up and wrapped an arm around Richard…and to my surprise, my hand hit his feet. I woke up and saw that he was lying on his stomach, his head on the end of the bed, resting on his folded arms, and he was looking intently at Alicia. I smiled and shifted down to the edge of the bed to join him.

"Richard," I whispered, "She's not going anywhere,"

He smiled and put his arm around me, kissing the top of my head. I snuggled into his embrace and together we just laid there and watched out baby sleep. We had been lying there for about thirty minutes when suddenly she stirred and started crying. I hurried of the bed and lifted her out of her bed.

"It's alright, Sweetheart," I cooed. "Grandma's here. Grandma's right here."

Suddenly Richard stood up and walked over to me. He took Alicia in one arm and then with his free hand, he took mine and brought me close to him, gently sandwiching the warm baby between us, Richard began to dance with me. I laughed slightly as he began to sing.

"Bill, I love you so, I always will."

I sang along with him and all wasas it should have been in the beginning.

As our girl fell quietly to sleep, resting in her grandfather's strong arms, Richard leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said.

Life was beautiful


End file.
